


Kitty

by Junhuichuj



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, except for felix, happy ending i think, idk man, sum fluff sum hetero sum gay stuff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junhuichuj/pseuds/Junhuichuj
Summary: Minho opiekuje się bezdomnymi kotkami
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun reading <3

»»-------------¤-------------««

Jisung pospiesznie bierze swoją niewielką, trochu już brudną torbę. Wrzuca do niej pare książek, najprawdopodobniej o czymś zapominając i z niezadowoleniem wybiega z domu chcąc zminimalizować swoje spóźnienie do zera. Może mu się uda, a może nie. Przystaje na chwilę gdy przed oczyma widzi czarne mroczki, może chociaż mógł zjeść śniadanie ale jakoś ciągle o tym zapomina. Nie przejmując się tym zbytnio już chciał ruszać w dalszą podróż gdy coś przykuwa jego uwagę.

W wąskiej uliczce prowadzącej Bóg wie gdzie młody mężczyzna kuca przed dużym kartonem. Jisung przez chwilę myśli, że jest atrakcyjny ale szybko wyrzuca z siebie tę myśl i nie interesując się tą postacią rusza dalej w stronę szkoły. Chłopak ma dziwne poczucie, że skądś kojarzy wcześniej widzianego mężczyznę. Widzi już swoją szkołę i przewodniczącego Chrisa czekającego na ostatnich dochodzących uczniów by w spokoju mógł zamknąć bramę. Jisung wita się miło z jego starszym kolegą, a tamten tylko skinął głową i przyjaźnie się do niego uśmiecha.

Gdy Jisung przekracza drzwi do wejścia, po holu roznosi się donośny i denerwujący wszystkich dzwonek. Chłopak dumnie przemierza mały korytarz by chwilę potem dotrzeć do jego niezbyt wielkiej, ale zgranej i wspierającej się klasy, przynajmniej tak to wygląda od zewnątrz. Wchodzi do sali i pospiesznie kieruje się na swoje miejsce przy oknie, wita się z wszystkimi niby życzliwie, ale z domieszką pogardy. Blondyn ich szczerze nienawidzi i nie może się doczekać jak opuści te wszystkie fałszywe mordy.

Otwiera swój zeszyt i już chce zaczynać robić jakieś denne rysunki kiedy dziewczyna siedząca przed nim odwraca się do niego i jakoby czegoś oczekując wpatruje się intensywnie swoimi brązowymi ślepiami w chłopaka. Jisung patrzy się na Jihyo, którą tydzień temu poprosił o chodzenie. Uśmiecha się do niej i łapie ją za dłoń trochę ją gładząc, w końcu musi wyglądać dla innych jak dobry, wspierający swoja dziewczynę chłopak. Blondyn zawsze bardzo dba o swój wizerunek i może dlatego czasem się gubi w swoich uczuciach i poczynaniach.

-Dzień dobry- Wita się po raz drugi, ale z nią musiał to zrobić ponownie by dziewczyna poczuła się wyjątkowo. To nie tak, że mężczyzna kocha ją, zresztą jest to sztuka, która puszcza się na prawo i lewo i Jisung nie zdziwiłby się gdyby się dowiedział, że przez ten tydzień już się z kimś przespała. Chłopak pewnie słysząc te słowa uśmiechnąłby się ciepło i powiedziałby, że to nie prawda i jej ufa. Kłamstwa za kłamstwami, jest z nią głównie dlatego by pokazać jego głupim znajomym, że nie jest żadnym pedałem o co już go próbowali posądzić dowiedziawszy się, że blondyn nigdy nie miał dziewczyny i mimo wielu zaprzeczeń nie wierzyli mu dopóki nie przyprowadził ostatnio blondynki na ich wspólne spotkanie i dopóki nie zauważyli jak namiętnie się ta dwójka ze sobą obchodzi.

Do klasy wchodzi nauczyciel, melodyjnie się z nimi wita i zasiada przy swoim biurku wyciągając różne papiery, które przydadzą mu się w dzisiejszych lekcjach. Wszyscy skupiają swoją uwagę na profesorze, który bardziej był dla nich jak starszy brat. Po za terenami szkoły wszyscy zwracają się do niego po imieniu, a jemu to nie przeszkadza, zresztą w szkole nie raz wymsknęło się jego uczniom _Woojin Hyung_ , a on tylko życzliwie się wtedy uśmiecha.

Lekcje mijają tak jak zwykle, Jisung przerwy spędza z Jihyo i nasłuchuje się innych ludzi gadających jakieś bzdury. Kiedy dochodzi pora obiadowa wszyscy pospiesznie ruszają do stołówki chcąc zająć sobie jak najlepsze miejsca, bo umówmy się, stołówka w ich szkole nie jest jakaś wybitna, a zdecydowanie nikt nie ma zamiaru siedzieć pod koszem czy z pięknym widokiem na obskrobany mur, pewnie przez samych uczniów tego miejsca mających ochotę rozładować swoje emocje.

Jisung odnajduje swoich przyjaciół już siedzących na ich odpowiednich miejscach, które od zawsze są przez nich okupywane. Ich grupka jest dość popularna w szkole i nikt by się nie odważył zająć ich stolika. Nazywają ich, co gorsza, Gang Złamanego Serca, są oni bowiem znani z tego, że łamią serca dużej ilości dziewczyn i to na różnorakie sposoby. Nie przeszkadzało by to Jisungowi gdyby nie ta kiczowata nazwa, przecież brzmi to tak dziecinnie i dennie, chłopak wyobraża sobie wtedy sytuację, w której ich czwórka byłaby jakimś zespołem rockowym trafiającym prosto w serca dziesięciolatek.

Hwang Hyunjin, najgorszy z nich, jest artystą i oferuje biednym zapatrzonym w jego uroczą twarz dziewczynom i chłopakom ich portrety, gdyby tylko wiedzieli, że będąc sam na sam z nim, wykorzystując swoją aurę ciągnie ich do łóżka, później oczywiście porzuca. Chłopak jest z nich najbardziej urodziwy, więc zdarzyły się także sytuacje, w których specjalnie ktoś chciał się z nim przespać.

Lee Felix, nikt by nie zliczył ile dziewczyn wyznaje mu w tej szkole miłość, a on z kamiennym sercem odrzuca je na różne sposoby, niektórym się wydaje, że może rudy tak troszkę, malutko czuje coś do wcześniej wspomnianego bruneta, ale na jakiekolwiek pytania na ten temat odpowiada przecząco.

Yang Jeongin, najmłodszy z nich, ale największy bajerant, chodzi z dziewczynami maks dwa tygodnie, z paroma w jednym czasie dając im nadzieję, że przy nich się zmienił i pragnie coś więcej, a gdy się nimi znudzi porzuca je jak zepsute zabawki.

Na samym końcu jest Jisung, który słynie z niesłychanej dobroci i darze dzięki, któremu rozkochuje w sobie połowę szkoły, ale nigdy jeszcze nie odpowiedział pozytywnie na wyznania, w jego stronę kierowane. Jeśli chodzi o Jihyo on sam do niej zaczął gadać, wiedział, że to łatwa sztuka do zdobycia i po zaledwie trzech dniach dziewczyna mu się oddała.

Jisung marszczy brwi widząc nową osobę przy ich stole. Ze swoją tacką z jedzeniem usadawia się pomiędzy Felixem i Hyunjinem, wypowiada ciche cześć i zaczyna spożywać posiłek stojący przed nim. Reszta nawet nie zwraca uwagi na nowo przybyłego gościa i kontynuuje ożywioną rozmowę wraz z szatynem. Dopiero jak Jisung zjadł postanawia przyjrzeć się nowemu rozmówcy i z lekkim rozbawieniem stwierdza, że to ten sam gość, który rano kucał w zaułku. _Cholera._ Z bliska Jisung także stwierdza, że jest bardzo atrakcyjny i nie za bardzo wie czy chciałby być nim czy z nim. Porusza szybko głową chcąc porzucić tę myśl. _W końcu nie jest pedałem._

-Jak się nazywasz?- Parska może trochę niemiło blondyn i zwraca na siebie uwagę wszystkich osób siedzących przy ich stoliku. Felix rzuca pytające spojrzenie, na samym początku kiedy blondyn do nich przyszedł przecież szatyn się mu przedstawiał.

-Lee Minho- Ale odpowiada Hyunjin, który próbuje domyśleć się o co chodzi jego koledze. Wbija swój przeszywający wzrok w blondyna oczekując jego odpowiedzi.

-A on nie potrafi mówić, że za niego odpowiadasz?- Jisung bierze swój brudny talerz i wstając od stołu kieruje się do miejsca ich oddania. Ich stołówka mimo iż serwuje okropne dania to i tak wielu uczniów tu je i nikomu nie przeszkadza okropny roznoszący się zapach i kucharki, które najprawdopodobniej pracowały kiedyś w wojsku, wydając ponurym żołnierzom zmiksowane papki, teraz pracując w szkole pewnie nie czują dużej różnicy.

Chłopak kieruje się do wyjścia ze stołówki i nawet nie rzuca przelotnego spojrzenia jego pewnie obgadujących go w tej chwili przyjaciołom. Mimo, że są mu tu najbliższymi osobami, czuł się czasami wśród nich obco i niezrozumiany. Akcje, w których nagle od nich odchodził zdarzają się często, Jisung nie potrafi czasami sobie poradzić z narastającą złością i nie chcąc powiedzieć zbyt wiele i czegoś co zdecydowanie nie powinno opuszczać jego ust stara się unikać kontaktu. Trochę zestresowany _Bóg wie czym_ przeżywa kolejny dzień w tym durnym budynku, z tymi durnymi ludźmi przeżywając durne sytuacje monotonnie powtarzające się. Wychodzi znudzony z i przy bramie żegna się z przewodniczącym, udając jeszcze chwilę przed nim dobrego ucznia. Pyta się jak mu się układa z ich bratem od matmy, a blondyn odpowiada tylko rumieńcem.

Jisung przechodzi parę kroków dalej i upewniając się, że nie naruszy swojego niewinnego obrazu wyciąga jednego papierosa, przeklina pod nosem kiedy nie może go odpalić. _To ten cholerny wiatr_. Po krótkiej wojnie, w końcu osiąga swój cel i zaciąga się dymem, który wchodząc do jego płuc i później dostając się do krwi, łączy się z hemoglobiną. Ten cholerny dwutlenek węgla przedostaje się do jego całego organizmu, m.in mięśni, które zawierając mioglobinę mają do tego większe cholerne powinowactwo.

Wydaje mu się, że się uspakaja i powoli znów rusza w drogę z chęcią położenia się spać. To jest jedyne o czym w tej chwili marzy, oczywiście poprzedzająca to kąpiel brzmi także całkiem sympatycznie. Dochodzi do swojego przezornie idealnego domu i nie witając się z nikim kieruje się do pewnie brudnego pokoju, którego nie miał ochoty sprzątać już od ponad miesiąca. I tak nikogo to nie obchodzi.

Przekracza próg sypialni i czuje jak narasta w nim złość widząc małą, wkurwiającą blondynkę rozłożoną na jego łóżku. Przeklina w duchu na wszystko co możliwe, ale zachowując powagę z zewnątrz rzuca torbę na fotel i idzie się przywitać ze swoją dziewczyną jak każdy poprawny chłopak.

Rzuca się obok niej na łóżko i sztucznie się uśmiecha, dziewczyna to odwzajemnia i przybliża się do Jisunga. Nie mija chwila i ich usta są złączone. Zapach niedrogich, drogeryjnych perfum miesza się z tymi od papierosów i zdecydowanie nie tworzy to im przyjemnego klimatu, ale kogo to kurwa obchodzi.

Chłopak podnosi się i siada na biodrach dziewczyny, ta ponownie się uśmiecha doprowadzając blondyna do szału, nie w pozytywnym sensie. Schyla się ponownie łącząc ich usta i szybko udaje mu się dostać jego językiem do jamy ustnej dziewczyny. Słyszy jej obrzydliwy jęk, więc wkłada jej rękę pod bluzkę, błądząc po jej dobrze zbudowanym ciele. Dziewczyna widocznie prosi się o więcej, ale Jisung ma ją w dupie więc po paru minutach pieszczot wstaje i nie pozwala by zaszło to gdzieś dalej.

Jihyo wzdycha z niezadowolenia i kieruje się do łazienki chłopaka. Najwyraźniej nie zamierza stąd dzisiaj sobie iść. A szkoda.

Ponieważ nie chce się chłopakowi czekać aż kobieta łaskawie po paru godzinach wyjdzie i stwierdzi, że dzisiaj zrobiła tylko połowę swojej pielęgnacji, schodzi do łazienki położonej na dole i szybko załatwia swoje sprawy. Zmęczony chuj wie czym po dzisiejszym dniu, kładzie się na łóżku i chcąc jak najszybciej usnąć szuka idealnej pozycji.  
  
  
  
  
  


Budzi go lekkie szturchanie i widok pół nagiej dziewczyny nad nim się nachylającej. Odtrąca ją z lekkim obrzydzeniem tłumacząc się, że muszą się spieszyć do szkoły, dopiero po paru minutach intensywnego ubierania się i pakowania chłopak uświadamia sobie, że jest sobota.

 _Kurwa_.

Oczywiście nie ukazując tego co czuje w środku uśmiecha się do dziewczyny i zaczyna mówić.

\- Słońce umówiłem się dzisiaj z chłopakami, będziesz zła gdy zniknę wieczorem?- Słyszy zaprzeczenie, chociaż i tak go to bardzo nie obchodzi. Przynajmniej jeden problem ma z głowy. Ściąga swój mundurek, który już dawno powinien wyprać, ale mu się nie chce. Przebiera się w coś wygodniejszego, pierwsze lepsze dżinsy i trochę zbyt duża na niego bluza są idealnym wyborem.

Rusza do kuchni i kątem oka widzi, że blondynka za nim podąża. Przewraca oczami i już chce brać się za robienie śniadania kiedy jakaś parszywka przylepia mu się do pleców. Odwraca się i ma zamiar odtrącać po raz kolejny napaloną dziewczynę.

Jisung mimo wszystko nie chce z nią uprawiać stosunku, mimo bycia cholernie nie miłym, ma swoje granice.

-Jihyo moja mama zaraz wróci z pracy...

-Słońce zawsze można zrobić to szybko.

-Miała wrócić trzydzieści minut temu i nie zamierzam jej się tłumaczyć ze swoich hormonów gdy zobaczy nas w dwuznacznej sytuacji.- Odtrąca ją mocniej i słyszy z jej strony te jej wkurwiające wzdychnięcie. Jisung przewraca oczami i wyciągając telefon pisze do jego przyjaciół czy mogą się spotkać wcześniej. Nie oczekując na odpowiedź od razu zabiera przesiąkniętą dymem z papierosów bluzę i zarzuca sobie ją na ciało jednocześnie kierując się w stronę jego balkonu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung again at his homophobic behaviour

Blondyn przerzuca swój wzrok z jego przyjaciół na postać wysokiego szatyna. Cała grupka siedzi już u Hyunjina, w jego niezbyt zadbanym, ale całkiem przyjemnym domu. Jisung przyszedł ostatni, więc przez to, że zawitała u nich nowa osoba nie ma dla niego miejsca na wygodnej sofie i męczy się przed nimi na małym, twardym krzesełku. Prycha pod nosem kiedy niezręczna cisza dalej nam nimi wisi i postanawia rozpocząć rozmowę.

-Co on tu kurwa robi?- Oczywiście zamiast chociaż udawać miłego, pyskata strona blondyna uaktywnia się podczas spotkań z nieznajomymi. Hyunjin opiera swoją głowę, na pewnie obrzydliwej, spoconej dłoni i chwilę potem wstaje do małego, starego gramofonu. Zapala papierosa i pospiesznie wybiera jakiś pierwszy, lepszy winyl. Zresztą, nie ma jakiegoś dużego wyboru bo głównie słucha _Davida Bowiego_ , którego muzyka z niewiadomych powodów działa mocno na nerwy biednego blondyna, on bowiem woli coś bardziej w rytmach The Killers. 

Dym dociera do Jisunga wraz z lekko podrygującym Hyunjinem, który subtelnie pochyla się nad chłopakiem i daje mu do buzi już w połowie wypalonego papierosa. Może to go trochę uspokoi. 

-Nie denerwuj się aż tak złotko, to nasz nowy przyjaciel.- Niby mu szepcze do ucha, ale w taki sposób, że i tak każdy go słyszy. Blondyn widzi jak Felix przeszywa go wzrokiem, ale ignoruje to i uśmiecha się do Hyunjina powoli akceptując fakt nowego osobnika w ich paczce, powoli bo dalej go niemiłosiernie wkurwia i po prostu blondyn nienawidzi poznawać ludzi. Sam zresztą się sobie dziwi, że on i jego głupie trio się tak ze sobą zgrali.- Złotko- powtarza Hyunjin kierując się na sofę, a Jisung marszczy się na przezwisko, zaraz go kopnie w łydkę jak jeszcze raz to usłyszy. Hyunjin podaje papierosa ich nowemu koledze, który cicho odpowiada, że nie pali. Brunet podskakuje radośnie i patrzy się na Jisunga z lekkim błyskiem w oku.

-Naucz go na studenta!- Hyunjin wskazuje radośnie na blondyna, który uśmiechając się kręci głowom i zaczyna się śmiać.

-Co ja pedał jestem? Sam to zrób, słyszałem, że ostatnio _rysowałeś_ paru chłopców.- Brunet robi podkówkę z własnych ust i jakby nad czymś się zastanawia. Felix patrzy się na niego i cicho w duchu chce by Hyunjin _z nim_ zapalił na studenta, ale nigdy tego nie wypowie na głos. Ostatecznie nikt nie zdąża nauczyć biednego szatyna, a nikt nie ma ochoty zapalać też nową fajkę.

Temperatura strasznie przyrosła w ciągu dnia, dlatego też prawie wszyscy chłopacy ściągnęli swoje bluzy i kurtki chcąc choć trochę się ochłodzić. Rozmawia im się dobrze, Jisung stara się ignorować nowego przybysza co nie było trudnym zadaniem zważając na fakt, że tamten przez większość czasu siedzi cicho. Po co on w ogóle dołączył do ich grupki? Poprawka, _stara się do niej dołączyć,_ ale Jisung będzie starał się na każdym kroku odwieść go od tego pomysłu. Nie wyróżnia się niczym, wygląda jak kujon, który nic nie wie o życiu i głównie spędza swoje chwile raz nad książką od biologii, a raz nad jakimś si-fi. 

-Stary, nie gorąco ci?- Pyta najmłodszy z paczki przypatrując się dalej ubranemu w grubą bluzę Minho. Chłopak w odpowiedzi uśmiecha się tylko i opuszcza głowę.

-Zostaw go, pewnie chowa swój tłuszcz.- Odzywa się Felix żartując, ale Minho nie jest jeszcze do ich żartów przyzwyczajony. Delikatnie naciąga rękawy czując się coraz gorzej.

Zaczyna się ściemniać i Hyunjin kieruje się do swojego specjalnego schowka z alkoholem, wcześniej tego nie robił, bo cholera wstyd gdyby się nawalili przed dwudziestą, a raz im się już tak zdarzyło. Jisung z Felixem zaczynają jakąś grę na konsoli, która na pewno ich pochłonie. Reszta chłopaków prowadzi ożywioną rozmowę co chwila kradnąc przekąski ze stołu i bijąc się te najlepsze. Brunet po chwili wraca z paroma butelkami alkoholu i stawia je na niewielkim stole. 

-Ku- KURWA MAĆ.- Jeongin wzdryga się słysząc krzyk Jisunga i wszystkie oczy, oprócz Felixa kierują się na niego chcąc się dowiedzieć co się stało. Blondyn wstaje z ziemi i teatralnie bije powietrze tym samym klnąc pod nosem, a sprytny rudzielec posyła im pewne spojrzenie. Wygrał. Piątą kolejkę z rzędu.- Nie gram już w tę zjebaną grę.- Reszta tylko śmieje się pod nosem z zachowania przyjaciela.

-To co panowie? Męski wieczór!- Odzywa się Felix łapiąc pierwszą butelkę, ze świadomością, że na jednej się nie skończy. Zwinnie otwiera ją zapalniczką i bierze pierwsze łyki niezbyt smacznego napoju. Wszyscy się dołączają do rudego. Nie mija nawet 20 minut kiedy rudy proponuje im grę.

-Zagrajmy w króla!- Wesoły się odzywa patrząc na twarze jego towarzyszy, które niekoniecznie były zadowolone. 

-Stary tu nie ma lasek, jak to będzie wyglądać?- Jeongin bierze w końcu głos po długim siedzeniu cicho, ale jego komentarz został zbyty i cztery pary oczu widziały jak gospodarz znika z salonu w celu znalezienia kart. Nie ma go chwilę, w której reszta też sobie uświadamia, że mogła zaprzeczyć, oczywiście oprócz pomysłodawcy, który dumny z siebie przegląda jakieś social media na zabicie czasu. Hyunjin wraca uradowany i siada obok Jisunga na ziemi, gdyż jest to wygodniejsze niż to jebane krzesło. Wyciąga odpowiednie karty i czyta numery, które są dostępne, a resztę rzuca pod stół. Felix bierze je do rąk i zaczyna tasować, by zaraz później rozdać je jego przyjaciołom. Każdy zdeterminowany podnosi swoją kartę, Jisung wzdycha ze szczęścia, trafiła mu się karta króla. 

-Niech karta numer 6 poliże stopę karcie numer 9.- To dopiero początek, chłopak nie chce iść od razu na głęboką wodę. Felix zaczyna coś mówić pod nosem, że jednak nie chce w to grać. Dziewiątką okazaje się Jeongin, który ze swoim strasznym uśmiechem subtelnie zaczyna ściągać swój but i skarpetkę.

-Podejdź tu i wyliż ją tak jakbyś zrobił to swoim francuskim dziewczynom.- Felix udaje, że wymiotuje, bierze alkohol i ostro zaczyna wlewać go w siebie. Później natomiast posłusznie wykonuje polecenie, z bardzo dużym obrzydzeniem malującym się na jego uroczej, piegowatej twarzy. W kolejnej kolejce Minho miał tańczyć im jak w klubie striptizerskim, nagrali nawet filmik. Minęło pare kolejek, które były głównie głupkowatymi pomysłami, Jisung miał jeść chipsy z brzucha Jeongina, Jeongin miał obrzucić dom sąsiada jedną rolką papieru, Felix miał ich narysować, Hyunjin miał ssać palca rudego, któremu to się akurat bardzo podobało. 

-ODEGRAM SIĘ KURWA.- Krzyczy podekscytowany Felix kiedy, w końcu udaje mu się zdobyć kartę króla. Wpatruje się w przerażone twarze przyjaciół.- Numer trzy...

-Tego się na trzeźwo nie będzie dało.- Jisung bierze łyka trzeciej butelki soju i szykuje się psychicznie na to co przygotuje dla niego kolega.- Felix stary, my jesteśmy przyjaciele, od zawsze, kocham cie stary.

-Fu, to było gejowe gościu.- Rudy odpowiada żartem, w końcu sam ma pewne skłonności do lubienia chłopców i też nie uważa, że to coś złego.- Naleje bitą śmietanę na cały tors numeru osiem i dokładnie ją wyliże.- Uradowany prostuje się i szuka wzrokiem biednego numery osiem, który będzie poszkodowany. 

-O to ja!- Hyunjin patrzy na swoją kartę pod różnym kątem, ale niestety ósemkę trudno podrobić. Brunet przeraźliwie zaczyna się śmiać, ale zaczyna ściągać podkoszulek kiedy rudy zmierza do kuchni w celu znalezienia bitej śmietany.

-Nie tylko ja tu będę lizał was kurwy!- Słychać było z drugiego pomieszczenia, co poskutkowało śmiechem reszty. Jisung chce stąd wyparować, zapaść się pod ziemię, podciąć się, uciec do swojego mieszkania, wszystko byleby uniknąć tej sytuacji, ale niestety zasady to zasady i każdy musi się ich trzymać, a on od teraz będzie dawał dziwniejsze zadania. Nie pozostanie w tyle, nie tylko Felix jest tu porąbany. Brunet położył się na małym stole wyciągając swoje dobrze wyrzeźbione ciało. 

-Możecie się przypatrywać, stworzyła to cudo matka Afrodyta.- Wraca Felix i na chwilę przystaje widząc posiłek na stole, który, _cholera,_ bardzo chciałby skosztować. Otrząsa swoje myśli i zaczyna polewać dobrze zbudowany tors bitą śmietaną i naprawdę trudno mu opanować się aby sam nie zaczął wykonywać zadania, a był do tego zdolny i może biedny jisung nie byłby aż tak poszkodowany, ale nie. Zadanie to zadanie. 

Jisung przechodzi do klęku i zaczyna się śmiać. Wpatruje się w chłopaka na stole, który leży z przymkniętymi oczami.

-Otwieraj ślepia, nie jesteśmy w pornolu!- wykrzykuje Jisung. Nachyla się niepewnie i słyszy jak ktoś włącza kamerę w telefonie. _Dobra kurwa i tak jutro nie będą tego pamiętać._ Oczywiście jedna komórka mózgowa chłopaka nie zwraca uwagi na to, że ktoś ich nagra i raczej każdy to zapamięta. Kładzie dłonie na bokach przyjaciela i zaczyna od okolic barków. Słyszy śmiechy, sam zresztą po chwili parska, to jest absurdalne. Postanawia sobie pograć na przyjacielu, nogę kładzie pomiędzy tymi mężczyzny ułożonego na stole, stanowczo i starannie zaczyna wylizywać okolicę sutków wywołując u Hyunjina kolejną falę śmiechu. Ląduje na jego brzuchu gdzie powoli kończy swoją przygodę i dumnie podnosi się by z powrotem usiąść na niewygodnej, trochę pobrudzonej podłodze. Wszyscy zaczęli bić mu oklaski a on teatralnie kłania się, nie za bardzo myśląc już nad swoim zachowaniem.

-Japierdole- mówi podnoszący się Hyunjin patrzący na resztę z lekką ekscytacją.- Muszę poprosić swoje francuskie dziewczynki o coś takiego.-Brunet bierze do rąk talię kart i ponownie rozdaje znajdującym się w jego domu przyjaciołom. Na kartę króla trafia Jeongin, który z premedytacją karze Hyunjinowi pocałować Felixa, ten wybrnął z tego szybkim dotknięciem ust, w końcu nie ustalili w tym nic więcej. Jisung naprawdę nie chce by ta gra schodziła na te tory, ale z każdą butelką alkoholu coraz mniej się tym przejmował, dlatego uśmiecha się szczerze gdy pięć kolejek później to on musi kogoś pocałować, tym razem z ustalonym czasem.

Uśmiech schodzi mu z twarzy gdy tym kimś okazuje się Minho. 

Mimo wszystko wstaje z podłogi i pewnie usadawia się na chudych nogach chłopaka, który z przerażeniem patrzy się na Jisunga. 

-To będzie mój pierwszy.- Mówi chłopak niepewnie, tak by tylko blondyn spoczywający na nim mógł usłyszeć i usłyszał, bardzo go bowiem ten fakt cieszy. Kładzie rękę na policzku szatyna lekko go gładząc, nie odrywa wzroku od ciemnych oczu chłopaka i zaczyna zbliżać swoją twarz do tej biednej wystraszonej mordki. Minho przymyka oczy, a gdzieś w oddali Jeongin włącza stoper. Na początku są tylko muśnięcia, sekunda ust złączonych, sekunda pięć centymetrów od siebie. Jisung coraz pewniej się czuje więc wymusza na szatynie otwarcie buzi swoim językiem, który chwilę po bardzo zachłannie porusza się w buzi kolegi. Gdzieś w tle słyszą wiwaty, Jisung po raz kolejny przygryza wargę chłopaka i odsuwa się od niego gdy słyszą charakterystyczny dźwięk budzika. 

\- Japierdole- Jisung przeciera swoje zmęczone oczy i patrzy się na źródło dźwięku. Jednak budzik jest zbyt daleko by chłopakowi samemu chciało się go wyłączyć. Rzuca w leżącego na łóżku Hyunjina poduszką, którą wczoraj im dał do spania i krzyczy by wyłączył to cholerstwo. Opada z powrotem na podłogę chcąc jeszcze na chwilę oddać się swojemu ulubionemu zajęciu jakim jest spanie, gdy nagle docierają do niego przebłyski z wczorajszego dnia. Szybko siada i rozgląda się po pokoju. _Całowałem się z mężczyzną._

-Fuj, fuj, fuj, FUJ KURWA.- Kopie nogami niewidzialną przeszkodę i tym samym budzi leżących obok niego przyjaciół, którzy z mocnym bólem głowy stękają. 

-Stary idź jeszcze spać.- Ochrypły głos Felixa rozchodzi się po pokoju, rudego kac dopadł chyba najbardziej. Chłopak próbuje się podnieść ale ból przeszywa każdy skrawek jego głowy więc poddając się opada na dużą poduszkę z Hanną Montaną wydrukowaną na niej.- Hyunjinnie przynieś nam wody!

-Nie jestem waszą jebaną pokojówką!

-Jestem obrzydliwy.- Z tymi słowami Jisung wstaje i kieruje się do wyjścia. Musi się umyć. Bardzo dużo razy. 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung pierwszy raz komplementuje Minho

Jisung siedzi na jednym stole do ping ponga, w tym słynnym opuszczonym budynku niedaleko ich szkoły. Obdarte ściany dodają uroku tego miejsca i zwykła gra jego przyjaciół na stole obok nabiera barw. Felix i Hyunjin toczą zaciętą walkę i cholera naprawdę są w tym dobrzy, o co nigdy życiu blondyn ich nie posądzał, w końcu Felix ma manię upuszczania różnych przedmiotów, a Hyunjin w tego typu grach zawsze przegrywa, a tu proszę odbijają piłeczkę raz po raz wcale nie uderzając w nią lekko i nikt się nie kuje. Jisung czuje się jakby oglądał jakieś zawody, w których dwóch przeciwników walczy o pierwsze miejsce i jedyne co słychać to odbicia piłeczki od stołu i ich paletek. Widownia, w tym przypadku Jisung, Jihyo, Jeongin i jeszcze jakaś dziewczyna, której blondyn nie zna, siedzi cicho i jak wcześniej nie była tym w ogóle zainteresowana to teraz skupia się na rozgrywce.

Cichy śmiech Hyunjina co chwilę roznosi się po całym pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdują i powoduje, że wszyscy czują się uśmiechają. Uciekli z lekcji, zostało parę przedmiotów, na których zdecydowanie nie chcieli siedzieć i woleli wybrać wspólne wyjście do opuszczonego miejsca niżeli marudzącego Woojina opisującego kolejną funkcję, którą muszą nauczyć się przez cały okres swojej edukacji. 

Podkradzione od rodziców Jihyo butelki soju leżą puste pod stołami wraz z niedopałkami papierosów, nie tylko przez nich wypalonych. Hyunjin w końcu przegrywa zaciętą walkę i zdenerwowany rusza na miejsce obok dziewczyny, która przedstawiła im się jako Ryujin. Nachyla się do niej i szepcze jej coś do ucha, nikt nie słyszy co, ale też się tym zbytnio nie interesuje, będzie pewnie ona jego nową zabawką. 

\- Słyszałem, że Wonpil Hyung robi imprezę w tę sobotę.- Informuje ich Felix, który jednocześnie bawi się swoim telefonem, najprawdopodobniej gra w jyp superstar. Grupka patrzy się po sobie i kiwa porozumiewawczo głowami, oprócz ich najmłodszego.

\- Starzy, nie sądzicie, że powinniśmy, no nie wiem, przystopować? Ostatnio ciągle gdzieś wychodzimy nawet w tygodniu, nie mam zamiaru powtarzać klasy.- Jisung mierzwi jego włosy i śmieje się cicho nad jego urokliwością. Wszyscy ignorują słowa biednego chłopaka i zaczynają rozmowę na inny temat.

-Ej dobra, ale ja mam kurwa poważne pytanie bo dalej nie dostałem na nie odpowiedzi.- Wszystkie ślepia kierują się na blondyna, który staje przed nimi.- O co chodzi z tym typem Minho? Ostatnio ciągle gdzieś do nas dołącza, a bez obrazy zbyt interesujący to on nie jest.- Hyunjin i Felix posyłają sobie zdziwione spojrzenia, a Jeongin rozbawiony pytaniem zaczyna się śmiać.

-To że go nie znasz to nie znaczy, że nie jest interesujący.- Odpowiada Felix swoim niskim tonem głosu jednocześnie odpalając kolejnego papierosa.- Poznaj go to zobaczysz.

Jisung już się nie odzywa w tej sprawie, nie ma zamiaru się kłócić. Jego koledzy może i zaadoptowali sobie dziecko, ale on nie ma i tak zamiaru mieć nic z nim wspólnego. _Nigdy._

Następna godzina mija im na rozmowach na przeróżne tematy, których normalnie na trzeźwo by nie poruszali. Mimo wszystko i tak ich stan jest bardzo dobry. Felix i Hyunjin zagrali kolejną kolejkę ping ponga, w której tym razem udało się wygrać brunetowi. Hyunjin z dumą wtedy ruszył do Felixa i pstryknął go mocno w czoło za karę.

-Ja tu jestem królem!- Zapominając o swojej wcześniejszej przegranej wypowiada i całuje zachłannie Ryunjin, którą zdążył zbajerować w mniej niż pół godziny. Dziewczyna uśmiecha się pod pieszczotami wyższego chłopaka i odwzajemnia pocałunek przygryzając trochę wargę bruneta.- Dobra słoneczka my się udamy w krainę rozkoszy- Wypowiadając to łapie za rękę dziewczynę w różowych włosach i ciągnie ją do wyjścia. Ryunjin słodko się do nich uśmiecha i wolną ręką macha im na pożegnanie. Jisung odwzajemnia uśmiech i wraca wzrokiem na swój telefon przeglądając najnowsze posty jego ulubionego zespołu Got7. Jihyo patrzy mu przez ramię komentując co chwilę _jaki to Jinyoung jest przystojny_. 

Jeongin bierze do rąk paletkę i wyzywa Jisunga na pojedynek. Blondyn patrzy się pierw na niego z lekkim uśmieszkiem, ale chwilę potem dołącza do stołu, który nie był okupywany przez dupy przyjaciół i udając profesjonalistę obraca w ręce drugą wolną paletkę. Najmłodszy zaczyna się śmiać z postawy przyjaciela, ale sam dołącza się do jego teatralnej gry. 

-No ja pierdole- wypowiada Jisung zaraz po tym jak przy pierwszym uderzeniu nie potrafi trafić w małą piłeczkę- To cholerstwo wyglądało na łatwiejsze.

-Dawaj Hyung, nie poddawaj się- Znów serwuje Jeongin, który już nawet się nie stara ale i tak udaje mu się pokonać starszego. Jisung rzuca agresywnie paletkę na stół mamrocząc różne przekleństwa pod nosem i kieruje się do Jihyo, która używa jego telefonu. Zerka co ona robi i zauważa, że przegląda kogoś profil. Przegląda profil _Minho_. Wyrywa jej komórkę z ręki i patrzy na zdjęcia, które chłopak udostępnił.

-Oppa jest przystojny! Czemu go tak nie lubisz?

-Zacznijmy od tego, że jesteś od niego starsza.- Przewraca oczyma i tak jak przedtem zrobił to Hyunjin z Ryunjin tak teraz bierze za małą dłoń Jihyo i żegna się z przyjaciółmi z chęcią opuszczenia tego miejsca. Świeże powietrze jest miłą odmianą po zadymionym papierosami pomieszczeniu i przez tę małą chwilkę Jisung dostrzega piękno świata, a później sobie przypomina, że na nim żyją ludzie i już nie jest tak kolorowo. 

-Hannie, zabierz mnie na lody! Proszę!- Jihyo przedłuża każdą samogłoskę działając tym na nerwy chłopaka, który w spokoju chciał wrócić do domu i zjeść coś porządnego, a nie przepełnioną cukrem zamrożoną wodę ze sztucznymi barwnikami. Nie może jednak jej odmówić. Przechodzą akurat obok małej lodziarni i wchodzą przez przeszklone drzwi. Cała lodziarnia jest utrzymana w różowych i białych kolorach, od których chce się wymiotować chłopakowi. Za słodko, za dużo. 

Podchodzą do lady i wita ich niski chłopak ubrany cały na czarno. Ładnie kontrastuje z całym wystrojem, to Jisung musi mu przyznać. Changbin, bo tak ma napisane na małej plakietce przypiętej to czarnego, luźnego podkoszulka, odbiera zamówienie od pary i naprawdę zwinnie je wykonuje, dzięki czemu Jihyo i Jisung nie muszą długo czekać aby mogli zacząć rozkoszować się deserem. Siadają przy jednym z białych stołów i rozglądają się dalej po lodziarni, by było chociaż trochę mniej niezręcznie.

-Hannie... Musimy ze sobą zerwać- Blondyn patrzy się na nią obojętnie i skina głową. Wstaje od stołu i uprzednio klepiąc dziewczynę po głowie wychodzi z lodziarni. Jeden problem z głowy.

Chłopak raduje się w środku wiedząc, że nie będzie już musiał użerać się z napaloną nastolatką, którą pewnie ujrzy jutro w szkole u boku jakiegoś nowego chłopaka. Przeczesuje dłonią swoją blond czuprynę i zastanawia się co powinien dzisiaj zrobić. Od dawna chce pofarbować sobie włosy, ale jego wkurzający dyrektor i nadopiekuńczy przewodniczący szkoły zabili by go za coś bardziej szalonego, a zwykłe włosy nudzą już chłopaka. Myślał ostatnio nad czymś jaskrawym, rzucającym się w oczy, na przykład fioletowy albo zielony. W fioletowym wyglądałby cholernie dobrze.

Mija bliski jego domu sklep i zerka w uliczkę obok jego bloku mieszkalnego. I widzi go. Kuca tak jak tydzień temu nad jakimś pudełkiem i poświęca mu całą swoją uwagę nie zauważając, albo nie chcąc zauważyć blondwłosego chłopaka. Jego ciemne kosmyki ładnie opadają na jego twarz dodając mu uroku dziecka, ciepły uśmiech formuje się na jego twarzy kiedy znów wkłada swoją delikatną dłoń do kartonu. Ubrany jest w różowy sweterek, który mimo iż Jisung nienawidzi tego koloru, bardzo ładnie komponuje się z zakwitniętymi kwiatami w takim samym odcieniu.

_"Poznaj go to zobaczysz."_

Ale Jisung nie chce go poznawać.

A jego ciało go nie słucha.

Chłopak rozgląda się po otoczeniu, ale nie dostrzega żadnej żywej duszy więc zaczyna przebierać nogami w kierunku szatyna. Jedynym odgłosem, który jest słyszalny to lekki szmer uderzających o ziemię butów i niespokojny oddech blondyna. Kiedy dochodzi trochę bliżej chudy szatyn obraca głowę w jego kierunku. Jisung wstrzymuje oddech nie za bardzo wiedząc co powiedzieć i wpatruje się tylko w ciemne oczy Minho wyglądającego bajecznie z płatkami kwiatów wiśni w swoich włosach. Blondyn bierze się na odwagę i wraz z niebezpiecznie bijącym sercem kuca obok chłopaka i patrzy się do brązowego, brudnego kartonu, który wygląda jakby stał tam dobrych parę lat.

W danym pudełku znajdują się trzy kotki, które w tym momencie śpią. Ich maluteńkie brzuszki podnoszą się co parę sekund i raz po raz ruszają łapkami co skutkuje trąceniem swojego rodzeństwa.

\- Przychodzę tu by je karmić bo ktoś je porzucił- Odzywa się szatyn lekko ściszonym głosem nie chcąc obudzić małych zwierzątek. Wydaje się to zabawne Jisungowi, jak można aż tak interesować się tymi stworzeniami, może to okropne ale gdyby blondyn spotkał na swojej drodze pudło z kotkami to pewnie nie zwróciłby na nie uwagi- Nie mogę ich zabrać do domu bo moja siostra ma uczulenie- Znów mówi Minho. Jisung wpatruje się w delikatne rysy chłopaka i zrobiło mu się naprawdę szkoda tych kotków. Przygryza swoją dolną wargę i kładzie swoją dłoń na tej szatyna spoczywającej na kolanie. Minho trochę się wzdryga na dotyk chłopaka i szybko ucieka spod dotyku blondyna. 

-Mogę je wziąć do siebie, matka raczej nie będzie mieć nic przeciwko- _Dlaczego ja cholera to powiedziałem._ Jisung mocno szczypie się w rękę chcąc się obudzić, on naprawdę nie wie co odpierdala. Szatyn patrzy się zdziwiony, ale zmusza się na lekki uśmiech.

_Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa._

I to właśnie spowodowało, że Minho wraz z Jisungiem są teraz w sklepie zoologicznym.

-Jak trochę podrosną to to będą mogli jeść raz dziennie, a tę karmę powinny mieć cały czas w misce. Póki nie mogą jeść takich rzeczy kupmy narazie to..- Wymienia raz po raz Minho i wkłada różnorodne przysmaki do niewielkiego sklepowego wózka. Obiecał, że za wszystko pierwszy raz mu zapłaci więc blondyn tylko posłusznie kiwa głową przyjmując wszystkie wiadomości dzięki którym dobrze będzie mógł wychować małe trojaczki. Szatyn wcześniej czymś przygnębiony wydaje się teraz bardzo pozytywnie nastawiony, widać, że jest w swoim żywiole. Jisung nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu cały czas będącego na jego twarzy.

-Myślisz, że będą się tym bawić?- Pyta się Jisung trzymający mały patyczek z piórkami na końcu. Minho poszerza swoje oczy i podbiega do niższego chłopaka. Łapie dwoma rękami tę blondyna trzymającą zabawkę i szczerzy się jak idiota.

-Jest idealna- Jisung przysiągłby, że w oczach Minho w tym momencie widoczna jest cała galaktyka. Blondyn wyrywa trochę agresywnie swoją dłoń z małych łapek chłopaka i obojętnie wrzuca zabawkę do koszyka. 

-Za ile stąd wyjdziemy?- Pyta blondyn pchając metalowy wózek w dalsze zakamarki sklepu dla zwierząt znudzony już trochę ciągłym chodzeniem pomiędzy regałami wypełnionymi różnorodnymi smakołykami i zabawkami. Obraca się, ale nie widzi chłopaka za sobą. Widzi Minho kucającego przy jednym z regałów. _Serio?_

Jisung cofa się z wózkiem i zostawia go obok chłopaka.

-Poczekam na zewnątrz.

Kieruje się do wyjścia ze sklepu, mieli kupić tylko najbardziej potrzebne dla tych zjebanych kotów rzeczy a nie rozpieszczać je milionem rzeczy, które i tak pewnie zignorują na rzecz drapania szafek. 

Kiedy znajduje się już poza sklepem odpala papierosa chcąc się uspokoić. J _ak ta kurwa nie wyjdzie z tego sklepu do pięciu minut to odjeżdżam stąd i niech sam sobie trafi do mojego domu._ Odblokowuje swój telefon i widzi powiadomienie z jakiejś zjebanej pozytywnej stronki.

Bądź dzisiaj miły. _A weźcie się pierdolcie wszyscy._

Na stoperze wybija czwarta minuta, pięćdziesiąt sekund kiedy przed blondynem staje Minho. Jisung nie pomaga mu z dwiema wielkimi siatkami i kieruje się w stronę małego, czarnego auta wcześniej przez niego zaparkowanego na poboczu. Wsiada do niego i czeka aż drugi chłopak wrzuci do bagażnika stertę zakupów. Mijają dwie minuty zanim szatyn usadawia się na miejscu pasażera.

Blondyn patrzy na niego jak ciężko złapać mu oddech i zrobiło mu się żal, że nie pomógł mu zabrać zakupów, ale się nie odzywa i zapala silnik samochodu. 

\- Ten twój kurwa głupi sweter ładny jest.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trochu perspektywy Minho

Promienie światła wpadają przez pół otwarte okno i idealnie lądują na twarzy blondyna, który wpół śpiąc przeciera oczy. Przewraca się na drugi bok będąc w połowie na jawie i delektuje się ostatnimi sekundami w łóżku przytulając mocniej miękką, pachnącą kołdrę. Jest to prawie idealny poranek, gdzie chłopak jest wyspany i wypoczęty wstanie z łóżka, prawie idealny bo rośnie mu ciśnienie gdy spod łóżka dochodzi ciche miauczenie. Podnosi się na jednym łokciu i zastanawia się co on w ogóle wczoraj sobie myślał. Przecież on nie umie zajmować się zwierzętami i ich nie lubi! 

Wstaje z grymasem na twarzy kierując się w stronę małych misek i wsypuje do nich trochę karmy i wody. Spod jego łóżka wyskakują trojaczki i małymi, niezdarnymi łapkami przemierzają w stronę chłopaka, który na ten widok w środeczku może trochę się do nich przełamuje. Małe pyszczki otwierają się co po chwilę chcąc skosztować wcale nie taniego posiłku.

Po mieszkaniu chłopaka rozchodzi się dźwięk domofonu więc Jisung wstaje od małych pociech i kieruje się do niego chcąc otworzyć przybyszowi drzwi. Jest pewien, że to jego mama więc w trochu brudnych dresach rusza do wejścia domu mając na celu odkluczyć je aby rodzicielka bez problemu dostała się do małego, skromnego mieszkania. Zdziwienie jednak maluje się na twarzy chłopaka kiedy w drzwiach nie widzi twarzy drobnej, trochu już starej kobiety, a kogoś znacznie młodszego, wyższego i zdecydowanie nie mile widzianego w tym domu.

-Co ty tutaj robisz?- Parska blondyn, któremu w głowie siedzi teraz tylko chęć zjedzenia śniadania więc jak najszybciej chce pozbyć się Minho z budynku. Szatyn rozgląda się po wnętrzu mieszkania dalej stojąc przy wyjściu i lekko się uśmiecha zakłopotany.

-Wczoraj właściwie nie uzgodniliśmy tego, ale czy będę mógł czasem odwiedzać te kotki?- Minho naprawdę się z nimi zżył, zresztą chłopak niewyobrażalnie kocha każde zwierzę więc automatycznie małe trojaczki należą do jego wyimagowanej kociej rodzinki.

-Nie, możesz już spierdalać?

-Nie, nalegam, proszę.- Jisung patrzy po szatynie, który nagle ma odwagę z nim rozmawiać, a jak przychodzi jakieś większe spotkanie towarzyskie to siedzi cicho jak myszka. 

-Wziąłem je pod swoją opiekę to się nimi zajmę, nie jesteś tu potrzebny.- Może Jisung wypowiada zbyt dużo słów, ale co go to _kurwa obchodzi_. Zamyka drzwi, może trochę zbyt mocno i kieruje się do łazienki w celu załatwienia swoich potrzeb niezbyt się przejmując trochę wychudziałym szatynem przed jego drzwiami wejściowymi, któremu mimowolnie zaczynają spływać łzy po policzkach.

Lee Minho czuje ból, nie wie czy w klatce piersiowej serce aby mu nie szwankuje czy to znów ból egzystencjalny, który pod wpływem narastającego stresu daje się we znać także fizycznie. Ściska swoje małe, wychudzone dłonie, które wyglądają jakby zaraz miały się złamać i płacze.

Płacze, jest słaby. Wpatruje się jeszcze trochę w drewniane, trochu obskubane drzwi i nie wie zbytnio co ma ze sobą zrobić. 

_Straciłem je. Już nie mam nikogo._

Wiele osób by się cieszyło, że ktoś się zaopiekował małymi sierotami, ale nie on.

Odwraca się na pięcie i powoli zaczyna zmierzać do wyjścia budynku, w końcu tutaj też _nie jest potrzebny._ Nigdzie nie jest potrzebny, a i tak musi gdzieś być i męczy tylko swoją osobą wszystkich innych. Jak bardzo chciałby to skończyć. Schodki w bloku wydają się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, ale czy to przeszkadza chłopakowi? Zresztą i tak nie ma co robić, w końcu nikt go nie potrzebuje.

Wychodząc na zewnątrz wzdryga się na uczucie zimna mimo ubranego grubego swetra. Przeciera dłońmi zmarznięte ramiona i przechodzi pare przecznic patrząc się na swoje stare, trochu obskubane trampki, których nie zmienił zapewne już od paru lat. 

Widzi jego _przyjaciół._ Kto wie czy oni go też tak nazywają. Opierają się o gruby mur zapewne nie chcąc jeszcze znaleźć się w szkolnych korytarzach i rozmawiają. Jeongin uśmiecha się co chwile radośnie i w środku serca Minho robi się ciepło.

To był pewien wiosenny dzień, kiedy nic jeszcze nie kwitnęło, a powietrze było chłodne. Minho przemierzał ze sklepu z dwoma siatkami pełnymi zakupów, wrócili z rodziną do Korei kiedy tylko finansowo im się udało i chłopak udał się po pożywienie dla nich. Swoje zmarznięte ciało ogrzać próbował lekko chuchając pod siebie. Nic mu to nie dawało.

Przyspieszył kroku dalej patrząc w dół i ucieszył się gdy w końcu dotarł do dużego bloku, marnie wyglądającego. Ściany betonowe widać było, że nie odnawiane odkąd zostały wybudowane, trochę popsute okna gdzie w jednym widać starą babcie rozglądającą się po otoczeniu i zapewne obgadującą wszystkich przechodniów swojemu także pomarszczonemu mężowi, który czyta pewnie gazetę co chwilę potakując żonie, ale niezbyt jej słuchając bo ważniejsze w tym momencie jest dowiedzenie się kto ukradł ostatni wór ziemniaków z pobliskiego sklepu. 

Chciał już wychodzić po śliskich, możliwe specjalnie oblanych wodą przez tego jednego złośliwego sąsiada, schodach kiedy natrafił swoją twarzą na klatkę piersiową. Popatrzył się w górę i wstrzymał oddech widząc groźnie wyglądające postacie, które patrzyły się na niego spod byka.

-Nazywam się Jeongin i mieszkam tutaj! Nigdy cię wcześniej tu nie widziałem, zostańmy przyjaciółmi!- Orzeźwia się jeden blondyn, któremu urósł na twarzy uśmiech i sprawił, że Minho już nie czuł przerażenia, ale swego rodzaju sympatię. Obok znajdujący się Hyunjin także się zaczął uśmiechać i gadać z chłopakiem. 

Tego samego dnia spotkał chłopaków w szkole, w której się przepisał. Jeongin wypatrzył go kiedy zmierzał przez stołówkę próbując dorwać coś w miarę zjadliwego od tych niemiło wyglądających pań. 

-Minho Hyung! Tutaj!- Krzyczał przez całą stołówkę blondyn zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich osób znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu. W oczach Minho Jeongin był piękny, sam chciałby mieć tę pewność siebie, która pozwoliłaby mu na wykonywanie tak głupich rzeczy. Pokręcił głową i zdobywając upragniony posiłek, który może i nie wyglądał za dobrze ale był zjadliwy, skierował się do małego stołu, w którego stronę duża ilość dziewczyn rzucała spojrzenia i nieśmiało uśmiechała się do chłopców, którzy no cóż, mieli je w dupie.

Usiadł obok Jeongina i uśmiechnął się do niego pesząc się całą atencją nastolatek, która na niego spłynęła. Zaczął się stresować i automatycznie wbijał swoje paznokcie w skórę ręki chcąc poczuć ból, który zabierze go gdzieś indziej, gdzieś daleko. Daleko od jego nowego sąsiada i jego kolegów, daleko od jego zjebanego ojca, daleko od tych napalonych dziewczyn, _daleko, daleko, daleko._

-Minho Hyung, chodzimy do tej samej szkoły nie wierzę.- Jeongin śmiał się mając w buzi kawałek mięsa, który trochę mu wystawał. _Dzieciak_.- Zróbmy dzisiaj sobie noc filmową! Hyunjin też mieszka w tym samym bloku.

-W porządku.- Odpowiedział niemrawo szatyn zdecydowanie nie wpasowując się w energię reszty chłopaków. 

-Co lubisz robić Minho Hyung?- Jeongin kontynuował rozmowę nie widząc, że Minho czuje się bardzo niezręcznie i to pomogło. Blondyn pytał się co chwilę o jakieś rzeczy chłopaka, a ten miło odpowiadał trochę się rozluźniając i stopniowo wydłużając swoje wypowiedzi. Sam zaczął zadawać pytania i chłopacy z pełną pasją opowiadali mu o sobie.

W pewnym momencie głosy narastały kiedy zza drzwi wyszedł trochu niski, blond włosy chłopak z wiewiórczą twarzą. Stawiał pewne kroki w kierunku sprzedających posiłki, a później zwrócił się do stolika, przy którym siedział Minho. Zaczął panikować, co on o de mnie chce i żołądek podskoczył mu do gardła gdy zajął swoje miejsce naprzeciwko kiwając tylko głową do znajdujących się przy stole chłopaków.

-Jestem Lee Minho.- Ale blondyn go zignorował i tylko chwilę potem posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie. Chłopak postanowił, że nie będzie zawracał sobie nim głowy i wrócił do ożywionej rozmowy z jego nowymi znajomymi. 

-Jak się nazywasz?- Ostry ton głosu wydobywa się z wiewiórki, która posłała mu niemiłe spojrzenie przeszywające go na wylot i Minho zabrało oddech. Patrzył się w ciemne tęczówki blondyna wyczekującego na odpowiedź. 

-Lee Minho- Odpowiedział jeden z sąsiadów podirytowany faktem, że wcześniej tak zignorował nowego przybysza.

-A on nie potrafi mówić, że za niego odpowiadasz?- _Nic nie potrafię, jestem do bani, na nic nie zasługuję._ W oczach zebrały mu się łzy i nie zauważył nawet kiedy nieznany mu chłopak odszedł od stołu.

-Hej nie przejmuj się nim.- Odpowiedział Felix swoim niskim tonem głosu, który _cholera,_ mógł go zabić, a zdecydowanie stawiał na jego ciele gęsią skórkę, zresztą nie tylko on tak reagował bo zauważył to samo u Hyunjina, który uparcie się w coś wpatrywał w okno. 

-Han Jisung, on zawsze tak ma, pewnie jego dziewczyna Jihyo znów go wkurwia.- Jeongin jak zwykle zachował wesoły ton nie dając się zbić z tropu niemiłemu przyjacielowi, który jak szybko się pojawił tak szybko zniknął.

Trójka chłopaków była dla niego naprawdę miła. Wieczorem spotkali się na umówioną noc filmową, w końcu był piątek i mogli siedzieć do bardzo, bardzo późna. Zaczęli od filmów Marvela, których Minho nie był szczególnym fanem ale widząc radość w oczach pozostałej trójki naprawdę nie potrafił im odmówić. Siedzieli na sofie zajadając się niezdrowym żarciem i ciesząc się swoimi osobami, a Minho pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna czuł się szczęśliwy. Nie pozwalał swoim autodestrukcyjnym myślą dochodzić do siebie.

Następnego dnia kiedy był już u siebie Jeongin wysłał mu wiadomość, o tym że urządzają dzisiaj imprezę u Hyunjina. Dla Minho to było absurdalne, ma wychodzić z domu w innym celu niż do szkoły dwa dni pod rząd? 

Ale przyszedł i bawił się prawie tak samo dobrze, dopóki nie musiał pocałować wiewiórki.

_-Chłopcy nie całują chłopców- Powtarzał mu kiedyś ojciec._

Ale Minho nie posłuchał kiedy miał dwanaście lat i w swoim małym, niesprzątanym pokoju pocałował pierwszego chłopaka i było to _cholernie_ przyjemne, ale wszedł wtedy do małego, nieposprzątanego pokoju ojciec, który stał się czerwony od złości i nawrzeszczał na niego tak, że Minho już nigdy nie miał okazji spotkać Changbina.

Wtedy się zaczął dla niego koszmar, nie raz wyczerpany, mocno pobity ledwo dochodził do swojego pokoju, kiedy to ojciec chciał mu wybić z głowy całowanie chłopców. Minho siadał wtedy na swoim łóżku czując, że każdy skrawek jego ciała boli od ciosów paska od spodni i wyciągał mały katechizm czytając raz po raz różne modlitwy.

_-Boże pomóż mi._

_Nie zabijaj. Powtarzał w głowie Minho czytając jedną modlitwę._

Ale Minho nie posłuchał kiedy miał dwanaście lat i w swoim małym, nieposprzątanym pokoju znalazł maszynkę do golenia, z której wyciągnął ostrze i nieumiejętnie przejechał po swojej skórze. Skrzywił się na nowe uczucie bólu i z przerażeniem rzucił ją w kąt. _Co on, kurwa wyprawia, a_ le pare dni potem wyczyścił ostrze i powtórzył swoje poczynania kiedy w jego głowie jedyne co było to słowa _zrób to, zrób to, zrób to, to da ci ulgę._ I faktycznie dawało, był to nowy sposób na jego upust emocji, kiedy w szkole zaczęli się z niego wyśmiewać, a biedny Minho panikował, kiedy jego ojciec na niego wrzeszczał, kiedy czuł, że musi to zrobić bo głosy w jego głowie mu _karzą._

_-To tylko jego wybryk, znajdzie sobie dziewczynę- Powtarzała matka._

Ale Minho nigdy nie znalazł sobie dziewczyny. 

Pocałował raz Eunbi z klasy równoległej, ale poczuł obrzydzenie, to nie było to. Zaszkliły mu się oczy i uciekł od krótkowłosej pozostawiając ją w niemałym szoku.

_-Chłopcy nie całują chłopców- Powtarzał mu kiedyś ojciec._

A on po raz kolejny pocałował chłopaka i mu się to podobało.


	5. 5

Jisung uderza w tył głowy Hyunjina, który zajęty jest obściskiwaniem się z Ryunjin. Swoją drogą szacunek dla chłopaka, który wytrzymał z dziewczyną dłużej niż jedna noc, może się zmienił, a może nie. Brunet odwraca się posyłając morderczy wzrok jego przyjacielowi, który uśmiechnięty siada obok nich na szkolnym parapecie, trochę obsranym przez ptaki, ale czy oni wyglądają jakby się tym przejmowali.

Jisung wyciąga paczkę papierosów i upewniając się, że nie dosięgają go żadne kamery ani złośliwe skarżycielskie suki, odpala jednego z nich i nie myśląc wiele siedzi w ciszy oczekując na kolejnych przyjaciół mających do nich dołączyć.

Wysoka temperatura daje się we znać i cała trójka czuje jak w niektórych miejscach na ciele tworzą się nieprzyjemne krople potu. Słońce mocno paliło twarz blondyna próbującego małym zeszytem chodź troszkę uchronić się przed promieniami. 

Jeongin przychodzi do nich minutę po dotarciu Jisunga i ciągnie za sobą niezadowolonego Felixa. Machają im na przywitanie i stoją przed siedzącą dwójką robiąc trochę cienia dla chłopaków.

-Jak ja nienawidzę wiosny przysięgam, raz kurwa sobie mogę popylać w jebanych spodenkach a pięć minut później muszę ubrać kurtkę zimową- Mówi z niezadowoleniem rudy teatralnie wachlując się dłońmi, które i tak niewiele mu dają.

-Ale jest wtedy ładnie i spokojnie-Tłumaczy mu Jeongin, który _kurwa_ w gównie widzi plusy. Jisung naprawdę nie wie skąd do cholery posiada w sobie tyle optymizmu. 

-Pięknie moja dupa, mam uczulenie na te jebane pyłki, kurwa.- Felix jakoby na potwierdzenie swoich słów kicha, bardzo zabawnie swoją drogą. 

-Wiecie czy Minho jest dzisiaj w szkole? Widziałem go rano jak czekaliśmy na tę leniwą dupę Jisunga, ale zawrócił i gdzieś poszedł- Zmartwiony Jeongin wypowiada jednocześnie drapiąc się po głowie. Nikt jednak nie reaguje, może chciał sobie zrobić dzień wolny.

Ale Minho nie pojawia się także następnego dnia, Jeongin pukał do niego rano ale nikt mu nie otworzył i znów zmartwiony pyta się przyjaciół czy gdzieś go nie widzieli.

-Stary kurwa, pewnie chce sobie odpocząć. Gdyby nie to, że w pierwszej połowie tego semestru już dużo odpuściłem to teraz sam bym nie chodził.

Ale Minho nie pojawia się także w piątek i nie pojawia się także na sobotniej imprezie u Wonpila.

Kieliszki brudne leżą na niewielkim stole, w około ludzie podśpiewują piosenkę, która idzie akurat z dużych, _kurwa,_ olbrzymich głośników. Jisung opiera się właśnie o brudny z chipsów blat kuchenny i podziwia to kurewsko drogie mieszkanie, na które nie stać byłoby go nawet gdyby zbierał pieniądze przez całe swoje życie. W tej kuchni są nawet dwie jebane lodówki, a w nich w cholerę jedzenia, które stoi dla niego otworem i nawet nie zastanawia się dwa razy wyciągając co po chwilę nowy posiłek.

Dłonie zaciskają się na szklance, w której domyśleć się można łatwo co się znajduje. Kiedy otrząsnął się trochę po tym jak nagle z Hyunjinem zaczęli zerować po dziesięć kieliszków wódki wraca z powrotem do pokoju wypełnionego dymem. Jeongin siedzi na kanapie przyjemnie uśmiechając się do jakiejś dziewczyny, obok niego Felix wpatruje się smutno w swoją szklankę wypełnioną po brzegi, a Hyunjin wraz z Ryunjin obściskują się w kącie. Klasycznie ich paczka na jakiejkolwiek imprezie. Uśmiecha się będąc wciąż w stanie nietrzeźwości i podchodzi do wysokiego bruneta wskazując na swoją szklankę.

-Kurwa stary wracamy do tego?- Hyunjin tylko rzuca mu spojrzenie mówiące wyraźnie _Nie w tej chwili_ i blondyn chwiejnym krokiem zmierza do _Bóg wie gdzie_. Wchodzi po schodach, trochu stromych, które sprawiają mu trudność i zatrzymuje się co chwilę by usiąść i złapać oddech, naprawdę nie lada wyzwanie, chłopak powinien może w końcu trochę więcej się ruszać bo jest z nim _kurewsko_ źle, stanie się za niedługo kulką, którą będzie trzeba turlikać po ulicach by doszedł do szkoły.

-O Boże- Wychodzi na ostatni stopień i widzi korytarz, cholernie _kurwa_ piękny korytarz i znów żałuje, że urodził się w biednej rodzinie. 

Wchodzi do jakiegoś pierwszego lepszego pokoju z nadzieją, że będzie pusty ale nie ma szczęścia w jego życiu. Na łóżku kogoś siedzi dziewczyna w samym staniku przeczesująca swoje przydługawe włosy. Ma delikatne rysy twarzy i nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na chłopaka.

-Dzień dobry- Mówi Jisung opierający się o framugę drzwi, w jego głowie myśli, że na pewno wygląda bardzo przystojnie i nonszalancko i dziewczyna też tak uważa, ale tylko dlatego, że sama jest napruta w cztery dupy. Jisung zbliża się do łóżka trochę tanecznym krokiem w rytm muzyki dochodzącej jeszcze z tych _kurewsko olbrzymich_ głośników i uśmiecha się gdy widzi jakie piękne ciało ma dziewczyna, teraz siedząca przed nim. Duże, _cholernie duże piersi_ nawet chyba większe od tych co miała Jihyo. Jisung nachyla się i muska ustami te dziewczyny, która ciągnie go w dół tak, że leży teraz na tych _cholernie dużych piersiach_ pogłębiając pocałunek, Ale piersi znikają i kładzie dłoń na płaskiej klatce piersiowej, a te usta, cholera duże, miękkie usta zachłannie odbierające mu powietrza. 

-Cycki ci zniknęły- Odpowiada Jisung nie otwierając dalej swoich oczu, ale kiedy po dłuższej chwili decyduje się na to zauważa, że nie ma pod nim cycatej brunetki tylko zamiast jej jest pod nim Minho.

_Bez.Kurwa.Żadnego.Ubrania._

Chłopak leży z rozchylonymi ustami i śliną Jisunga na nich, oczy na wpół przymknięte i trudno mu złapać oddech, a jego ciało, o Boże jego ciało.

Myśli Jisunga zdecydowanie nie trzymają się swoich heteroseksualnych ideałów i przejeżdża językiem po torsie szatyna, który ma tak dobrze zbudowane ciało. Dziwi to blondyna, wydawało mu się, że jego drobna postać nie chowa pod tymi zbyt dużymi bluzami cholerny sześciopak, który doprowadza w tym momencie go do szału. Ląduje znów na jego ustach zachłannie wkładając język do jamy ustnej Minho i _kurwa mać_ jak słyszy jego jęk to przechodzi go dreszcz po całym ciele.

-Minho...-Niezgrabnie wypowiada blondyn kierując swoją rękę w znacznie niższe tereny ciała chłopaka i _japierdole_ , jaki on jest _kurewsko_ duży. Przypomina mu się ich pierwszy pocałunek, którego tak bardzo się brzydzi Jisung, ale teraz nawet nie myśli o konsekwencjach zostawiając na całym torsie chłopaka malinki. Ciągnie za włosy Minho wywołując u niego kolejną serie jęków, które w bardzo _nie heteroseksualny_ sposób działają na blondyna.

Ociera się o jego ciało doprowadzając siebie do szału, a zdecydowanie szalały niższe partie jego ciała, które domagały się _więcej, więcej, więcej._

-Hyung on całuje kołdrę, on całuje jebaną kołdrę.- Jeongin patrzy z przerażeniem na Hyunjina, który zdążył wytrzeźwieć i wpatruje się teraz w zaistniałą sytuację. Jakieś trzy minuty temu zaczęli szukać ich przyjaciela, który no cóż zniknął na długo i zmartwiło ich to trochę. Nigdy nie sądzili, że znajdą go w takiej sytuacji, gdzie blondyn ociera swoje ciało o pościel wydając przy tym stłumione muzyką jęki i wymawia przy tym jakieś imię, ale tego już dwójce chłopaków nie udaje się usłyszeć.

Ból przeszywa całą czaszkę chłopaka, który marszczy nos. Do dużego, _kurewsko drogiego_ pokoju wpada dużo światła, które tylko zwiększa migrenę chłopaka. Ma dość wszystkiego, od dzisiaj nie pije i będzie pilnym uczniem, który o imprezach słyszy tylko w telewizji. 

Wstaje ociężale i cieszy się, że w pokoju nie znajdują się żadne wymiociny ani zdechnięci ludzie, oprócz niego oczywiście. Potyka się o swoje własne nogi ale udaje mu się dojść do drzwi, które otwiera na oścież. Uderza go zapach narkotyków oraz alkoholu pewnie nie wypitego przez ludzi albo gdzieś wymieszanego z resztkami zwróconego jedzenia, smacznie.

Drapie się po brzuchu jak jakiś staruszek i rozgląda się po kątach gdzie leżą pewnie tak samo jak on skacowani ludzie i śmieje się dopóki nie słyszy głosów dochodzących z salonu. Niepewnie przechodzi przez próg próbując znaleźć źródło dźwięku i widzi rozwalonych na małej kanapie Hyunjina, Felixa i Wonpila. 

Ten ostatni zlustrował cały wygląd Jisunga i zaśmiał się szyderczo.

-Chłopie wiesz, mam łazienkę w domu, idź do pokoju po lewej na górze i pożycz sobie też jakieś ubrania.- Blondyn nie ma pojęcia o co mu chodzi dopóki sam nie patrzy się po sobie i nie zauważa, że jego spodnie są całe ujebane w spermie. To nie może być prawda. Czuje jak jego policzki mocno zaczynają piec i ucieka we wcześniej wspomniane miejsce mając na celu się wyczyścić. Pożycza sobie jakieś spodnie dresowe i tshirt ubolewając, że Hyung nie ma specjalnego kartonu z napisem _majtki jednorazowego użytku_. Chwilę potem chłopak znajduje się już pod ciepłym prysznicem zmywając z siebie zapach wódki, papierosów i jego wydzielin.

_Co się wczoraj stało, co on odwalił._

Tylko te dwie myśli zaprzątają jego głowę, która dalej niemiłosiernie boli. Po łazience roznosi się przyjemny zapach kwiatów i wanilii kojący nerwy blondyna. Chłopak pamięta wszystko do momentu kiedy spotkał Minho w jakimś pokoju, albo to była jakaś dziewczyna? Czy na pewno kogoś spotkał? Widzi o wszystko jakoby przez mgłę i mocno go to irytuje. 

W miarę szybko uwinął się z umyciem i z powrotem znalazł się w obrzyganym salonie. Jego przyjaciele dalej ze sobą rozmawiają i nawet dołączył się do nich Jeongin w przeciwieństwie do reszty wyglądający bardzo świeżo i uroczo, jak zwykle zresztą. Ten mały bachor roztacza w około siebie taką przyjazną, wesołą atmosferę porywającą serca wielu osób i może gdyby Jisung nie był hetero to sam by wpadł w jego pułapkę.

Siada na fotelu na przeciwko chłopaków i próbuje wbić się w rytm rozmowy i podłapać o czym gadają, oczywiście tematem jest wczorajsza impreza. 

-Był tu wczoraj Lee Minho?- Pyta Jisung, któremu dalej w głowie świta, że go widział. Musiał tu być, ale nie wie o czym z nim gadał, nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć w co był ubrany, jak pachniał, wiedział tylko, że _czuł_ jego obecność.

-Nie było go tu Hyung- Odpowiada mu grzecznie promyczek drużyny i uśmiecha się do niego łącząc fakty z wczorajszego dnia. Młodszy posyła Hyunjinowi znaczące spojrzenie, przez które brunet parska śmiechem.

-Co się dzieje?-Pytanie znów pada z ust blond włosego chłopaka.

-Stary, pamiętasz coś z wczoraj?- Niski ton głosu Felixa dochodzi do jego uszu i blondyn zaczyna się stresować.

-Ja nie...

-JISUNG HYUNG UJEŻDŻAŁ KOŁDRĘ JAK ZAWODOWY KOWBOJ!- Jeongin parska wybuchając przy tym śmiechem i wywołując go także u reszty chłopaków, jedynemu do śmiechu nie było Jisungowi- Mam parę filmików i czy Hyung... wyobrażałeś sobie wtedy Minho pod sobą?

-Ja nie...-Znów próbuje wypowiedzieć się Jisung, ale znów zostaje jego wypowiedź przerwana.

-Nasz zgorzkniały hetero wyobrażał sobie intymną sytuację z naszym drogim Minho, którego tak nienawidzi? Ciekawe...- Hyunjin komentuje, rozmowa stacza się dla niego na coraz ciekawsze tory, ale jego zabawa zostaje przerwana przez mocno podirytowanego przyjaciela.

-Nie wyobrażałem sobie tego jebanego pedała pod sobą tylko kobietę, a go chyba widziałem w tłumie dlatego pytam więc odpierdolcie się o de mnie w końcu- i z tymi słowami wychodzi na balkon. Wyciąga pomiętą paczkę papierosów i nerwowo próbuje jednego odpalić, ale _kurwa_ ręce mu się za bardzo trzęsą. Jego przyjaciele mają rację, bo do niego powoli dochodzą wydarzenia z wczoraj i faktycznie wyobrażał sobie intymne sytuacje z szatynem i _cholera_ doszedł w swoich jebanych spodniach, a nawet nie miał fizycznego kontaktu ze wspomnianym chłopakiem.

Czuje się obrzydliwie, wczorajsza sytuacja tak go obrzydza, gdyby nie był tak nawalony i gdyby może nie brał tych paru nieznanych kresek, może by się to tak nie skończyło.

Tak sobie to tłumaczy.

Jak on mu teraz spojrzy w twarz? Nic nieświadomy Minho gdzieś tam sobie teraz siedzi spokojnie, a on nie wie czy normalnie będzie mógł popatrzeć mu w oczy jak tylko wróci do szkoły, bo Minho _tak bardzo go obrzydza._


	6. 6

Dni mijały, o Minho słyszeć tylko można było z ust Jeongina, który pare razy pukał mu do domu chcąc wyciągnąć z niego chłopaka ale nikt nie odpowiadał. Minęły dwa tygodnie, po których uczniowie Seulskich szkół mieli trochę dłuższy weekend dzięki ustawowym dniom wolnym. Cała gromadka postanowiła odwiedzić dom nad jeziorem Hyunjina, który wspominał im o nim już nie raz ale wcześniej nie udało się im tam wybrać. 

Jisung pakuje ostatnią parę majtek i niezdarnie zamyka niewielką walizkę z ubraniami i innymi potrzebnymi mu rzeczami na wyjazd. Wzdycha okropnie bo tak bardzo nie chce mu się iść na pociąg i konfrontować z tymi idiotami, wprawdzie to są jedyni ludzie, w których otoczeniu wytrzymuje, ale wizja spędzenia z nimi równych 72 godzin bez przerw jakoś mu niezbyt pasowała, ale odwrotu już nie ma.

Schodzi zwinnie po schodkach i prosi mamę by go podwiozła na ich miejsce zbiórki więc już po 20 minutach czeka na odpowiednim peronie rozglądając się za jego przygłupawymi przyjaciółmi. Powtarza sobie w myślach czy na pewno wszystko ze sobą zabrał i czy porcja podkoszulków mu starczy biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że na pewno jego przyjaciele przygotują na nim jakieś cudowne żarty mające niby być zabawne, ale tylko w oczach tych co je robią.

Z daleka widzi Jeongina i Hyunjina z jeszcze jedną osobą, z którą konfrontacji zdecydowanie nie chciał mieć. Jest mu tak cholernie wstyd za tę jedną noc na imprezie, w której jego wyobraźnia zeszła na bardzo, _bardzo złe_ tory. Spuścił wzrok nie chcąc patrzeć się na jego twarz i niemrawo wita się z jego przyjaciółmi, którzy są bardzo podekscytowani ich podróżą. Jeongin zachowuje się jak dziecko, dosłownie. Jisung nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić jak on manipuluje tymi wszystkimi, biednymi dziewczynami, nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić złego Jeongina i może o to tu w tym wszystkim chodzi. Jego szczenięca aura przyciąga do siebie osoby, które myślą, że na pewno ten bobas ich nie zrani, a później są mocno zaskoczone.

Minho stoi cicho przerzucając wzrok z Hyunjina na Jeongina w zależności, który akurat się wypowiadał. Co chwilę także skupia swoją uwagę na pewnym blondynie, który jest spięty.

-Wszystko w porządku?- Odzywa się i widzi jak Jisung nerwowo podnosi na niego wzrok by tylko chwilę potem znów go spuścić na swoje brudne tenisówki.

-Tak- Odpowiada krótko nie chcąc nawiązywać z nim rozmowy, on tak bardzo nie chce z nim gadać bo widząc jego twarz przypomina mu się obraz jego leżącego pod nim, a on tak bardzo nie chce o tym myśleć bo na samo wspomnienie przechodzą go dreszcze i dziwne uczucie, które asocjuje z obrzydzeniem. Jisung stara się słuchać o czym gadają jego przyjaciele, ale obecność Minho nie pozwala mu się skupić i on _cholera_ wariuje. Ma ochotę uderzyć go, albo siebie, albo w coś twardego by mógł zedrzeć swoje kostki i choć chwilę o tym nie myśleć. 

Felix przychodzi do nich mocno spóźniony w pidżamie i z nieuczesanymi włosami. 

-Słodki- Mówi Hyunjin na tyle cicho, że tylko stojący obok niego Jisung usłyszał, ale nie przywiązuje do tego zbyt dużej uwagi. 

Kiedy cała ich drużyna jest gotowa wsiadają do pociągu i usadawiają się, niestety jeden z nich musiał iść gdzie indziej bo dla grup są same czwórki siedzeń, niestety trafiło na Hyunjina, który mimo wszystko z tymi jego iskierkami udaje się do najbliższego wolnego miejsca. 

-Jisung Hyung utopię cię w tym jeziorku-Mówi podekscytowany Jeongin, który mimo dobrej duszy chowa w sobie diabła. 

Podróż mija im w ciszy i spokoju, Felix śpi na ramieniu Jisunga, Jeongin gra na telefonie, a Minho patrzy przez okno podziwiając tutejsze okolice. Miło w końcu uciec od całego hałasu miasta i zabieganych ludzi, którzy albo patrzą w telefon albo spieszą się za czymś co na dłuższą metę nie ma większego znaczenia. Dużo kwiatów zdobi odległe polany o tej cudownej porze roku, oczywiście cudownej tylko dla niektórych bo w pociągu, w połowie na jawie słychać można co chwilę kichnięcia Felixa i jego marudzenie na tę _przeklętą porę roku._

Minho przerzuca swój wzrok na chłopaka siedzącego przed nim i robiącego coś na swoim telefonie, cały czas wydaje się spięty, a szatyn nie wie jak mu pomóc, w końcu z nim praktycznie w ogóle nie rozmawia w tej drużynie. Naprawdę nie wie czemu ów chłopak jest zawsze dla niego niemiły, ostry i to go stresuje bo przecież nic mu nie zrobił. 

-Jak tam u trojaczków?- Szatyn pyta się Jisunga i czuje jak serce zaczyna mu szybciej bić, a dłonie zaczynają się pocić, ale mimo wszystko nie daje po sobie znać swojego faktycznego stanu psychicznego, nie może pokazać, że jest słaby i się boi. Zresztą Jeongin wygłaszał już mu parę razy mowę motywacyjną, w której jednym z zasadniczych punktów było to by osobnikowi, który nas przeraża za żadne skarby nie pokazywać swojego strachu bo to nas może przytłoczyć jeszcze bardziej. 

-Dobrze, teraz mama się nimi zajmie.

-Dobrze- I znów nastała cisza. Minho chciałby je zobaczyć, w końcu odkąd je znalazł chodził do nich pare razy dziennie by się nimi zająć. Później do jego życia przyszedł Jisung, który obiecał się nimi zająć i Minho cieszy się, że nie muszą już spać pod dziurawym dachem w kartonowym pudle, ale fakt, że nie widzi ich pyszczków go bolał. 

Po godzinie dojechali na odpowiednią stację i zmęczeni podróżą wychodzą ociężale ze starego pociągu. Hyunjin trzyma za rękę nieznaną im dziewczynę i uśmiecha się od ucha do ucha dołączając jako ostatni do grupy przyjaciół.

-Przedstawiam wam Momo, jest Japonką i niezbyt dobrze mówi po Koreańsku za to ja dobrze mówię po Japońsku.- Uśmiecha się do niej i mówi parę niezrozumiałych dla reszty paczki słów. Dziewczyna rumieni się pod ciepłymi słowami chłopaka i składa długi pocałunek na tych cudownych, dużych ustach Hyunjina, który pogrywając sobie z nią przygryza jej wargę i dużymi dłońmi przyciąga ją do siebie za talię. Po dość krótkiej chwili odrywają się od siebie i kobieta rusza w przeciwnym od ich celu, kierunku drogi co chwilę obracając się i posyłając zalotne spojrzenia brunetowi uradowanemu z całej sytuacji.

-Serio Hyunjin? Nawet w pociągu musiałeś jakąś wyrwać?- Mówi Felix nie odrywając wzroku od opuchniętych ust bruneta od czułych pocałunków dziewczyny. Reszta tylko prycha albo przelotnie się śmieje, w końcu i tak każdy zna naturę Hyunjina.

Sprawdzają po parę razy czy aby na pewno wszystko ze sobą wzięli i ruszają w kolejną drogę tym razem już prosto do drewnianej chatki.

Nikt się nie odzywa, każdy pochłonięty jest swoim własnym światem, zresztą by ze sobą gadać będą mieli bardzo dużo okazji przez całe trzy dni więc jak na zdrowe relacje przystało chłopacy cieszą się chwilami ciszy i w spokoju docierają do celu, którym jest mała, drewniana chatka. Niebo staje się szare od napływu burzowych chmur informujących młodzieńców, że za dużo dzisiaj poza domem nie zrobią, ale nie przeszkadza im to. Zawsze lepszy jest natłok chmur zwiastujących opady niżeli ten z ponurych kominów fabryk zwiastujących jedynie pogorszenie stanu organów wewnętrznych.

Hyunjin teatralnie prowadzi ich przez wejście i również komicznie otwiera im drzwi wypowiadając przy tym słowa w stylu Witajcie w mojej posiadłości. Szczerze mówiąc każdy z nich gdzieś w środku oczekiwał, że będzie to coś lepszego ale i tak fakt samodzielności, którą tu uzyskują przytłacza wszystkie niemiłe komentarze względem wyglądu chatki, zresztą mimo iż z zewnątrz wygląda jakby miała się za parę sekund rozwalić to wewnątrz jest całkiem przyjemnie i można zapomnieć o niepokojących myślach na temat śmierci pod zapadnięciem drewnianego dachu.

Na górnym piętrze, w tym jednym pokoju, który się tam znajduje i wchodzi się do niego przez mało stabilną drabinkę na noc będą tam spać Jisung, Minho i Jeongin, a reszta już zostawia swoje rzeczy koło materacy na dolnym piętrze, gdzie pokój połączony jest z kuchnią, co bardzo cieszy Felixa, który lubi robić sobie nocne wyprawy do lodówki.

-Pójdę się przebrać, jest tu trochę ciepło-Zwraca na siebie uwagę Minho nagrzany od niepotrzebnych warstw podkoszulka, bluzy i dżinsowej kurtki. Kieruje się w stronę dziury przez, którą może się dostać na wyższe piętro i zwinnie przeskakuje na szczebelkach drabiny. 

-Momo jest na wycieczce z innymi Japończykami i Tajkami, powiedziała mi, że jakbyśmy chcieli to planują zrobić jutro i pojutrze plenerówkę- Hyunjin otwiera lodówkę wyciągając z niej odpowiednie składniki, w które dzień wcześniej zaopatrzyła ich jego mama i zamierza zrobić im obiad.

-Nie przyjechaliśmy tu odpocząć?-Odpowiada niewinnie najmłodszy z nich udając tylko takiego grzecznego, a mimo wszystko w duchu uśmiecha mu się taki obrót spraw.

-Chyba nie odpuścisz Tajkom, prawda?

-Racja.

Jeongin pomaga zabrać się Hyunjinowi z kiełbaskami i szaszłykami, a Felix poszedł zacząć rozpalać niewielkiego grilla. Jisung natomiast jak to często w takich sytuacjach wybrał się do toalety chcąc uniknąć konfrontacji z czymkolwiek związanym z gotowaniem, bo no cóż, biedna wiewiórka nie ma talentu do tworzenia posiłków i woli zostać w swojej bezpiecznej granicy zalewania płatek mlekiem czy wrzucania parówek na gotującą się wodę, chociaż nawet z tym zdarzyło mu się zepsuć parę razy.

Po skończonym numerku wychodzi zadowolony z niewielkiej łazienki i kieruje się w stronę wyjścia. Otwiera drzwi ciesząc się świeżym powietrzem i widzi przyjaciół ustawionych paręnaście metrów dalej walczących z grillem.

-Jisung, zawołaj Minho- Woła najmłodszy i blondyn już chce zaprzeczyć, ale widząc wzrok tego małego diabła woli nie wchodzić z nim w rozrachunki i cofa się do środka posłusznie. Cicho przechodzi przez pokój i delikatnie wchodzi po niedużej drabince mając na celu głupi pomysł przestraszenia starszego chłopaka. Przystaje jednak na samej górze słysząc ciche syknięcie i widząc gołe plecy szatyna, który nie zdążył się przebrać przez dziesięć minut. Jisung nie wie co powinien zrobić i przeraża go to. Plecy szatyna są bardzo kościste i zdecydowanie różnią się od tych z jego _ciekawych_ wyobrażeń, a na małych skrawkach ramion, które widzi znajdują się liczne rany i duże blizny. 

-Minho...-Odpowiada niepewnie i powoduje to u starszego przejściem dreszczy. Nerwowo obraca głowę ciało dalej pozostawiając w bezpiecznej pozycji _byle by nie zauważył._

-Oh.. Przepraszam już schodzę, nie mogłem znaleźć konkretnej bluzki-I jak na zawołanie wciska na siebie t-shirt z długim rękawem i wstaje z podłogi-Trochę się zamyśliłem, mam nadzieję, że nie zaczęliście jeść beze mnie- Uśmiecha się sztucznie i kieruje się do drabinki, ale Jisung dalej stoi jak wryty, _czemu on to robi? Czemu się samookalecza?_

I pierwszy raz w całej ich znajomości Jisungowi jest naprawdę przykro z powodu chłopaka, owszem dalej czuje te dziwne uciśnięcia w brzuchu, które twierdzi uparcie, są z obrzydzenia, ale przypomniała mu się jego siostra. Jego siostra, której _już nie miał_ i nie potrafił obojętnie zostać z faktem, który dowiedział się przed chwilą.

Niemrawo uśmiecha się i schodzi z drabiny przepuszczając zestresowanego szatyna i obydwoje ruszają w niezręcznej ciszy do wyjścia z drewnianej chatki.


	7. 7

-Panowie zbierajcie się szybciej- Mówi ubrany Hyunjin, który czeka na resztę mozolnie się przygotowujących przyjaciół. Patrzy teatralnie na zegarek mimo iż nikt go nie ogląda i przerzuca swój wzrok z jednego chłopaka na drugiego. Jisung bierze ostatnie gryzy swojej kanapki śmiejąc się z zestresowanej reszty.

Oknem ledwie wpada światło i przyjemny powiew wiatru powoduje, że cała piątka ma dużo energii, porównując do paru godzin wcześniej gdzie słońce im dopiekało i jedyne na co mieli ochotę to chwilę posiedzieć w jeziorku by chociaż trochę się ochłodzić.

Minho jako jedyny w ubraniu siedzi na skraju jeziora przypatrując się oblewającym się wodą przyjaciołom i uśmiecha się na myśl spędzenia z nimi tych paru dni. Zdecydowanie nie żałuje, że tu przyjechał, będzie mieć chociaż parę dobrych wspomnień w swoim życiu.

Jisung wraz z Hyunjinem biorą na ręce biednego Jeongina krzyczącego w niebo głosy i pewnie straszącego tutejsze dzikie zwierzątka, by zaraz po tym wrzucić go do jeziora. Zimna woda oplata całe ciało najmłodszego, który wzdryga się na to uczucie. Jego mały diabelski umysł skala pewna myśl i nie wynurzając się podpływa do dna łapiąc się kamieni i roślin, które przytrzymają go tam.

I jego diabelski plan się udał. Jisung i Hyunjin wpatrują się w poruszoną taflę wody w miejsce, w które przed paroma sekundami wrzucili ich najlepszego przyjaciela i zaczynają panikować gdy od dłuższego czasu nie wynurza się.

Hyunjin pierwszy ruszył i zwinnie zanurkował przedzierając się przez trochę większy od powietrza opór wody. Znalazł Jeongina i pociągnął go do góry. Kiedy tylko znaleźli się z powrotem na powietrzu słychać było tylko donośny śmiech Jeongina.

Minho potulnie siedzi na łóżku czekając aż inni także będą gotowi i wpatruje się w swoje nieduże uda. Włosy ma rozmierzwione od jego małej drzemki, z której został gwałtownie wybudzony. Wygląda śmiesznie.

Jisung wstaje od drewnianego stołu i zapalając kolejnego papierosa podchodzi do szatyna. Minho podnosi na niego swój wzrok i ten widok rozczula blondyna. Wygląda jak piesek, ale dalej śmiesznie dlatego Jisung kuca przed nim z fajką w ustach i podnosi swoje niewielkie dłonie próbując doprowadzić szatyna do normalnego stanu. Minho wpatruje się w ciemne oczy blondyna i kaszle trochu z powodu nieprzyjemnego zapachu dymu. 

Jisung skupiony na swojej pracy nie zauważa jak blisko się znajduje szatyna i jak na jego policzkach widnieje piękny, delikatnie różowy kolor. Minho jest bardzo przyjemnie, nie sądził nigdy, że dłonie kogoś bawiące się jego włosami sprawią, że się tak uspokoi. Chce by Jisung częściej mu to robił, ale nie byłby w stanie poprosić o to chłopaka. Po pierwsze było by to bardzo dziwne i niestosowne i mogłoby wprowadzić jeszcze więcej niezręczności i nienawiści, która pomiędzy nimi wisi. Po drugie _nie zasługuje na to._

W pięć minut blondyn uporał się z włosami kolegi i odszedł by wypalić do końca papierosa, a Minho poczuł się pusto bez ciepłego dotyku na skórze jego głowy.

Podróż do dziewczyn nie zajęła im długo. Okazało się, że zatrzymały się na dole wzgórza, na którym położona była drewniana chatka Hyunjina. Podziwiali w trakcie drogi piękne okolice i zadziwiali się spokojem, który tu panował. Chyba właśnie tego im brakowało, przerwy od ciągłego ruchu i pośpiechu i mimo iż nikt tego nie wypowiada na głos, każdy czuje, że reszta także tak myśli.

Chłopcy stoją przed trochę drożej wyglądającym domem i słyszą muzykę dochodzącą ze środka. Hyunjin obraca się i posyła pytające spojrzenie jego znajomym, a kiedy ci kiwają głowami, pewnie podchodzi do drzwi i puka do nich, co oczywiście jest bezmyślnym posunięciem ponieważ nikt w środku domu nie usłyszał marnego pukania, więc po chwili cała piątka przekracza próg bez wpuszczenia przez gospodarza i kieruje się, jak sądzą, do centrum osadzenia imprezy.

W pustym pokoju tańczą ludzie w rytm muzyki, której paczka przyjaciół nie zna. Rażący ich płuca dym roznosi się nad ich głowami, a nieprzyjemne światła migają kierowane przez wysokiego chłopaka udającego dj'a. Chłopacy przechodzą przez niewielki tłum ludzi i znajdują japonkę, która ich tu zaprosiła. 

Hyunjin pochyla się składając krótki pocałunek na ustach dziewczyny i mówi coś do niej niezrozumiałego. Kobieta kiwa głową i zaczyna ich prowadzić do kuchni gdzie na blatach porozkładany jest alkohol i trochu jedzenia. Momo zostawia ich tam i ciągnie za sobą bruneta, który zdążył już sobie nalać jakiejś taniej wódki. 

-Czuje jak mi zdechną dzisiaj moje ostatnie komórki mózgowe-Mówi najmłodszy z nich, który mimo zamiłowania do imprez interesuje się jeszcze swoją przyszłością i tym co pozostało mu w głowie. Wszyscy nalewają sobie do kubków coś co ich wewnętrzne _ja_ akurat potrzebuje i z powrotem przemierzają do załadowanego ludźmi pokoju. 

Na początku jest spokojnie i każdy z nich próbuje zachowywać się z powagą. Hyunjin przyklejony do Momo przeczesuje niezdarnie ciemne, miękkie włosy kobiety.

-Co z Ryujin?-Pyta w pewnej minucie Felix do ucha czarnowłosego, który popija spritem kolejny kieliszek wódki. Napój wchodzi mu łatwo, zresztą już po paru kolejkach przyzwyczaił się do gorzkiego smaku, który przedziera się przez jego gardło. Hyunjin bierze butelkę i widząc pusty kieliszek rudego, nalewa mu do połowy.

-Jest w Seulu-Odpowiada brunet uśmiechając się do przyjaciela i puszczając mu oczko. Momo podchodzi do Hyunjina i ciągnie go za rękę prowadząc do bardziej ustronnego miejsca.

Muzyka dudni wszystkim w uszach, bo może trochu zbyt głośno idzie. Nieprzyjemny zapach alkoholu roznosi się już po całym budynku, a z sąsiedniego domu przyszły już dwie osoby proszące rozbrykanych nastolatków o przyciszenie nieznośnych kawałków.

Jisung w pewnym momencie widzi jak pewien wysoki szatyn z przerażeniem się rozgląda po pomieszczeniu i po paru sekundach ucieka z niego, więc blondyn postanowił sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku. Przepycha się pomiędzy grupką ocierających się o siebie kobiet i dostaje się do korytarza, teraz także wypełnionymi ludźmi. Uśmiecha się do tych biednych istot, które może zbyt gwałtownie potrącił i podąża za brązową czupryną.

Minho wbiega do jedynego pustego pokoju i opiera się o ścianę panikując. Nie może złapać oddechu, nie może _kurwa_ oddychać. 

W głowie mu dudni, a brzuch niewyobrażalnie się ściska powodując ból rozprzestrzeniający się także na inne elementy jego ciała. Przymyka oczy nieudolnie próbując złapać oddech i ściska jedną ze swoich rąk, może trochu zbyt mocno bo po chwili z tego miejsca ścieka stróżka krwi. Minho i tak to nie interesuje, robił sobie krzywdę w znacznie gorsze sposoby więc nie jest to dla niego takie okropne.

Przymyka oczy przeklinając w duchu i liczy do dziesięciu, dwudziestu, trzydziestu, ale to mu nic nie pomaga, a wręcz czuje coraz mocniejszy ból w klatce piersiowej. Po około minucie nie zauważył jak drzwi do pokoju znów się otwarły i zareagował dopiero jak usłyszał głos, bardzo blisko siebie, ale nie potrafił wykryć do kogo on należy.

-Czy mogę cię dotknąć? Przepraszam, muszę ci teraz przymknąć oczy- I tak się stało gdy szatyn niepewnie przytaknął, oplotły go dobrze zbudowane ramiona, ale jego dotyk _piecze, boli, wypala dziury_ w skórze Minho. On chce uciec, chce się uwolnić, chce stąd zniknąć.

-Skup się na moim głosie, skup się na tym co do ciebie mówię- Znów wypowiada nieznajomy, a Minho posłusznie się na nim skupia wciąż ledwo łapiąc oddech- Jestem tu przy tobie, wszystko jest w porządku, przeszłość nie ma znaczenia. Skup się na swoim oddechu, weź jeden głęboki i przytrzymaj go- Mówi także wiele innych rzeczy do Minho, który powolutku odzyskuje kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Łzy dalej niekontrolowanie spływają po jego policzkach, a brzuch dalej ściska się powodując ból, ale jest lepiej. Powoli znów może oddychać, wsłuchując się w historię o małych trzech kotkach, które za nim tęsknią i znów czuje swoje nogi. Może oddychać, znów _kurwa_ może oddychać. 

Kiedy Jisung czuje, że wyższy chłopak przestał się tak bardzo trząść powoli ściąga swoje ręce z oczu chłopaka i odwraca go do siebie. Minho wygląda okropnie, podpuchnięte, zakrwawione oczy, policzki czerwone, a twarz opuchnięta.

-Jisung, ja.. ona..-Nie potrafi jeszcze wypowiedzieć normalnych słów. Jisung ucisza go.

-To nie jest już ważne Minnie, nie myśl o tym- Posyła mu pokrzepiający uśmiech, który faktycznie działa bo wyższemu chłopakowi robi się trochu cieplej na duchu- Chcesz wrócić do domu Minho?- szatyn tylko skinął głową, Jisungowi nie trzeba powtarzać dwa razy. Łapie pod ramię starszego i prowadzi go na zewnątrz.

To jeden z niewielu momentów, kiedy blondyn pokazuje jaki naprawdę jest, kiedy Jisung jest Jisungiem. 

Dochodzą do tej wątłej chatki i kierują się od razu na niewielkich rozmiarów kanapę. Minho chowa się pod kocem wdychając jego zapach i próbując uspokoić swoje ostatnie nerwy, a Jisung przyniósł mu herbatę.

-Przepraszam- Mówi w końcu Jisung powodując u tego drugiego niemałe zdziwienie. Szatyn patrzy na uroczą twarz chłopaka pytająco, a Jisung rozumiejąc ten wzrok od razu dorzuca- Przepraszam, że zawsze jestem dla ciebie taki niemiły. Naprawdę przepraszam- Dobre kolejne parę minut siedzą w ciszy. Minho nie wie co odpowiedzieć, w końcu przyzwyczajony jest do takiego traktowania i wcale nie miał tego za złe Jisungowi. 

-Oglądnijmy coś-Proponuje Jisung i rusza do ich małej kuchni w celu wyciągnięcia prowiantu, który ma im umilić chodź trochę chwile spędzone w tej małej, ciasnej, letniskowej chatce. Nikomu nie powiedzieli, że wracają, ale raczej nikt z ich przyjaciół nie będzie tego kwestionował i będą zajmować się sobą, albo pewnymi obcokrajowcami, którzy akurat stanęli im na drodze.

Ten wieczór nie wyglądał bajkowo, nie było żadnych fajerwerków czy nieśmiałych spojrzeń połączonych z namalowanymi rumieńcami na ich licach, nie było przytulania i wpatrywania się romantycznie w postacie filmowe agresywnie się całujące, nie było także ciepłych szeptów ze słowami, które zarezerwowane były tylko dla nich samych, ani nie było magicznej atmosfery, która powodowałaby u obydwóch nastolatków burzę motyli w podbrzuszu. To nie było to.

Byli za to dwaj przyjaciele, którzy mimo ich napięcia w znajomości śmiali się i żartowali coraz lepiej siebie poznając i przełamując ostre lody. Było dwóch nastolatków, którzy nie bali się przy sobie pierdnąć i którzy powoli do siebie się zaczęli przekonywać.

-Często masz ataki paniki?- Pyta w jednym momencie Jisung popijając kabanosa soczkiem jabłkowym. Kieruje swój wzrok na wyższego, który zdecydowanie nie lubi o tym gadać, ale jakoś Jisung sprawia, że czuje się troche pewniej i nie boi się mu otworzyć.

-Czasami- Krótka odpowiedź, która powoduje, że wiewiórka postanawia się bardziej nie dopytywać, na razie. Może w przyszłości mu opowie, może nie, w końcu każdy ma swoją własną strefę komfortu i chłopak nie może u kogoś jej naruszać. Rzuca mu batona czekoladowego i zaczyna opowiadać mu o jednej z jego wycieczek szkolnych, gdzie jego siostra także takiego dostała, a Minho czuje się troche lepiej, pierwszy raz od dawna nie czuje się samotny.


	8. 8

Letnie powietrze sprawia, że twarz Jisunga owiana zostaje przyjemnym ciepłem i promieniami, które za pewne spowodują, że jego blada dotychczas cera pokryje się lekkim rumieńcem. Gdzieś w tle usłyszeć można ćwierkanie małych ptaszków, a zza horyzontu mozolnie wychodzi słońce, jakoby samemu nie chcąc pojawiać się w centrum zainteresowania. 

Jisung to zdecydowanie ranny ptaszek, który uwielbia wychodzić przed wschodem słońca na świeże powietrze i czerpać największą radość z danej chwili, _ale nie jak ktoś patrzy._ Mimo wszystko woli zachowywać swój wizerunek trochu oschłej osoby, tworzy się wtedy zdecydowanie mniej problemów z innymi ludźmi. On naprawdę nienawidzi pokazywać swoich prawdziwych emocji i słabości.

Powoli dochodzą go marudzące głosy przyjaciół, którzy po kolei się budzą i próbują wybudzać innych. Jisung wzdycha i dopala papierosa, później wciska go w mokrą trawę by przygasł i leniwie, prawie tak jak słońce, wstaje i obracając się na pięcie zmierza z powrotem do drewnianej chatki, wyrzucając po drodze niedopałek do równie licho jak dom wyglądającego śmietnika. 

Przekracza niechętnie próg i dochodzi do jego nosa nieprzyjemny odór potu, który nagromadził się na ciałach śpiących przyjaciół. Zwinnie otwiera wszystkie możliwe okna i kończąc tę robotę siada na łóżku przyjaciela wpatrując się w krzątających ludzi. 

Po dobrych dziesięciu minutach z góry schodzi Minho z włosami na wszystkie strony i wpół otwartymi oczami. Wita się z resztą, niemrawo machając do nich ręką i siada przy drewnianym stole wyczekując aż ich mistrz kuchni zacznie tworzyć swoje nowe arcydzieło. 

Jisung nie odrywa od niego wzroku przez parę minut i czuje sie dziwnie. Nie czuje obrzydzenia, a on _kurwa_ go nienawidził. Nawet sam nie wie skąd u niego wzięła się cała ta pogarda względem chuderlawego szatyna, ale czuje, że z niego wyparowała, od tak. 

Blondyn odwraca wzrok dopiero gdy czuje ugięcie się materaca obok niego. Hyunjin uśmiecha się do niego i obejmuje go jednym ramieniem przybliżając do siebie blondyna.

-Wiesz co robiłem z Momo?- Jisung krzywi swoją twarz i odpycha od siebie bruneta nie chcąc słyszeć o jego życiu seksualnym. To jest naprawdę ostatnia rzecz, która go interesuje. 

-Błagam nie mów mi o takich rzeczach, błagam.

-Grałem z nią w jebane uno- Hyunjin odpowiada tym razem głośniej, tak aby wszyscy znajdujący się w chatce mogli go usłyszeć- Na tej jebanej imprezie, po jebanej sesji całowania zaprowadziła mnie do pokoju, to sobie myślę, no zajebiście od razu do konkretów. Usadawiam się na jej łóżku odchylając znacznie swoją głowę ukazując jedne z moich większych atutów, czyli moje obojczyki i przymykam oczy napełniając się chwilą i przygotowując się do upojnej nocy z japonką, a co się dzieje? Szturcha mnie lekko w ramię więc patrze po niej, a ona w rękach trzyma tę jebaną grę karcianą. _"Oppa, zagramy razem?"_ mówi do mnie łamanym koreańskim, a ja co mam jej odpowiedzieć? Nie? 

Jeongin wraz z Felixem usilnie próbują zachować powagę, ale Jisung nie zamierza udawać więc wybucha mocnym śmiechem, który przez to, że brzmi bardzo, ale to bardzo zabawnie powoduje u Hyunjina lekką poprawę humoru, który zgasł przez nieudane jego zaloty. 

-Tak o to się zakończyła historia mojego japońskiego romansu.

Wszystko dobre co się kończy, tak też stało się z długim weekendem chłopaków na odległej wsi w trochu niezbyt stabilnej chatce w otoczeniu ciszy i spokoju, która zakłócana była tylko młodzieńcami robiącymi rzeczy, które młodzieńcy zazwyczaj robią.

Jisung idzie obok swoich przyjaciół ciągnąc za sobą trochu dużą walizkę, byle jak zapakowaną bo jedyne co się liczyło to dowieźć to wszystko z powrotem do Seulu a nie cieszyć się estetyką pięknie ułożonych ubrań. Hyunjin opowiada im kolejny żart, na który niektórzy reagują śmiechem a niektórzy, zbyt bardzo przybici otaczającą ich rzeczywistością nie dają po sobie znaku życia chcąc tylko znaleźć się w swoich ciepłych łóżkach.

Pierwszy od stacji dom, który mijają jest ten Jisunga więc stają wszyscy przed nim chcąc pożegnać swojego przyjaciela, którego nie zobaczą przez najbliższe czternaście godzin.

-Hej Minho- Odzywa się blondyn przypominając sobie o pewnym stanie rzeczy- Nie chcesz wejść na chwilę do trojaczków?

Minho patrzy się na niego z namalowanym na twarzy zdziwieniem, ale szybko przeradza się ono w szczęście i chłopak energicznie kiwa głową odrzucając od siebie wszystkie toksyczne myśli, które zdążyły do niego napłynąć przez ostatnie pare godzin szykowania się do powrotu. 

Dwóch nastolatków zostawia grupę przyjaciół, którzy leniwie machając odchodzą od wysokiego budynku, a tamta dwójka kieruje się po stromych schodach do wielce wyczekiwanego im miejsca. Przez trzy dni nic się tu całe szczęście nie zmieniło, co mimo tego, że poobdzierane ściany drażniły trochu blondyna, cieszyło go. Nie lubi wielkich zmian w swoim życiu i odnosi się to także do takiej sfery życia nastolatka, gdzie niezbyt by się dobrze czuł w całkowicie wyremontowanym bloku. 

Wpuszcza swojego gościa przez drzwi i zamyka je później na klucz. Po domu rozchodzi się przyjemny zapach świeżo upieczonej szarlotki, która blondynowi kojarzy się z jego zmarłą już babcią, mimo wszystko zachowując same dobre skrawki wspomnień o niej uśmiecha się do siebie. Nie ucieka to uwadze Minho, któremu ów uśmiech odbiera dech w piersiach i powoduje znaczne przyspieszenia pracy serca i rozszerzenie się źrenic. 

Miłość to nieracjonalne uczucie bliskości.

I Minho cholernie bliskości potrzebuje od pewnego niższego blondyna, który gdyby nie uciekł w miarę szybko wziąłby szatyna za wariata. Wariata, który ruszył powoli w stronę wiewiórki zahipnotyzowany, ale szybko wybudzony z transu kiedy jego ręka nie natrafiła miękkiej, zielonej bluzy tak pięknie wkomponowującej się w cały dzisiejszy ubiór i wygląd Jisunga, a zetknęła się z zimną, białą ścianą. Przez całe ciało Minho przechodzi nieprzyjemny dreszcz, szatyn obraca się na pięcie i idzie za drobną posturą gospodarza i za przyjemnym zapachem ciasta.

Minho nie kocha Jisunga.

On dobrze zdaje sobie sprawę, że teraźniejsze jego uczucie spowodowane jest długim brakiem bliskości drugiego człowieka w jego życiu i ekscytacją związaną z blondynem i całą jego osobą.

Jisung intryguje Minho

i tego chłopak zaprzeczać nie będzie.

Zostawiają swoje torby w salonie, idealnie wysprzątanym i ruszają ramie w ramie do kuchni, z której dochodzi głos śpiewającej matki Jisunga. Blondyn wita się ze starszą kobietą całując ją w lekko zaróżowiony od ciepła policzek. Minho grzecznie się jej kłania i przedstawia, a kobieta zauroczona aurą szatyna postanowiła sobie, że musi bardziej postarać się przy obiedzie. 

Dwóch chłopców siada przy wysokim stole i siedzą w ciszy, która nie jest mimo wszystko niezręczna. Minho rozmyśla o tym jak ciepła atmosfera panuje w mieszkaniu, a Jisung dryfuje myślami od swojego dziwnego otwartego zachowania, względem szatyna, a matką, która wygląda niepokojąco chudo w jego oczach.

\- Zazwyczaj się tak nie staram, ale oprócz Jihyo, Jisung nie przyprowadza zbyt dużo znajomych.- Odzywa się matka Jisunga ciepłym, jak to na nią przystało tonem. Podsuwa im pod nosy świeżo upieczone danie z tak pięknym zapachem, przywodzącym Minho na myśl jego babcię. Ustabilizowaną majątkowo kobietę, która póki żyła była niejednokrotnie ratunkiem dla bitego chłopca. 

-Z Jihyo już jest koniec mamo, zerwała ze mną.- Odpowiada niechętnie Jisung, wiedząc jak ta niska blondynka była szczęściem dla niego w oczach matki, bo on sam ją _kurwa_ nienawidzi. Przeglądał ostatnio jej zdjęcia na jednym z portali społecznościowych gdzie siedziała na kolanach swojego nowego przydupasa, którym okazała się znacznie lepsza liga od niego-Kang Daniel z klasy trzeciej, Jisung zaczął się zastanawiać co on widział w Jihyo czego nie widział w nim, oczywiście później dodając, że to i tak absurdalne, no bo wiecie, bez homo brachu. 

-Wymieniłeś Jihyo na tego pięknego chłopca?- Minho zakrztusił się ziemniaczkiem. 

-Mamo, to nie są tego typu relacje...

-Ahh.. a to szkoda. Zmykam do pracy za 15 minut, nie spalcie domu chłopcy- Opuściła ich uprzednio zabierając ze sobą wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy. Minho powoli kończy obiad zachwycając się jego smakiem. 

-Urocza jest- odzywa się kończąc sałatkę i w końcu zwraca swoją uwagę na także jedzącego chłopaka, który przed nim siedzi. Blondyn tylko kiwa głową nie będąc zbytnio obecnym. 

-Sejin jak ty urosłeś chłopie!- Minho podnosi jednego z trojaczków uważnie mu się przyglądając. Nie zwraca uwagi nawet na otaczający go bałagan. Głaszcze delikatnie czystą sierść kociaka i czeka aż reszta z jego rodzeństwa skończy jeść by z nimi także mógł się przywitać. Jisung siedzi obok i przypatruje się rodzince jednocześnie odpisując ludziom, z którymi nie miał kontaktu przez trzy dni bycia na zadupiu. 

-Możesz je odwiedzać kiedy tam chcesz, przyda im się trochu miłości. 

-Ty im jej nie dostarczasz?- Przez Jisunga przechodzi dreszcz jak zobaczył jakim spojrzeniem obdarował go drobny szatyn. Jego oczy przybrały jeszcze ciemniejszy ton, a lekko zmarszczone brwi sprawiły, że wcześniejsza twarz bobasa poszła w zapomnienie, a zastąpiło ją oblicze szatana. Blondyn przełyka ciężko ślinę myśląc pięć razy nad swoją odpowiedzią, którą może pożałować na całe swoje życie.

-Nie jestem fanatykiem kotów, moja mama im dostarcza kociej rozrywki, ja im daje tylko miejsce do spania.- Minho jeszcze chwilę morderczo się wpatruje w kolegę, jakoby kalkulując w swojej głowie różne opcje zabójstwa, ale chwilę potem znów się uśmiecha patrząc się na kotki. Jisung wypuszcza wstrzymane przez niego powietrze i przymyka oczy dziękując wyższym istotom za oszczędzenie jego żywota. 


	9. 9

-Kim chciałbyś zostać w przyszłości Jisungie?- Pyta się Minho rozłożony na niepościelonym łóżku pytanego chłopaka. Szatyn przewraca się na brzuch odszukując spojrzenia młodszego skupionego na zadaniu z matematyki. Jisung jeszcze chwilkę skrobie coś swoim ołówkiem po białej kartce, a chwilę po, patrzy się pusto w okno położone przy jego biurku.

-Zatrudnię się do firmy mojej ciotki- Odpowiada oschle wracając do wcześniej wykonywanego zajęcia. Minho marszczy brwi, widocznie niezadowolony z odpowiedzi kolegi. Podnosi się pierw na łokciach i delikatnie przysuwa się do krawędzi łóżka nie odrywając wzroku od niskiego blondyna.

-Ale ja się pytam o twoje skryte marzenie, a nie powinność.

-W moim życiu nie ma czasu na marzenia, Minho- Ostre słowa wychodzą z tej niby przyjemnej buźki. Zapada długa cisza, ciąży ona obydwóm młodzieńcom w pokoju, a dochodzące z korytarza pomiałkiwania kotków nie potrafią tej okropnej atmosfery rozluźnić. Minho przewraca się na plecy nie oczekując od blondyna innej odpowiedzi i zaczyna się zastanawiać _kim on sam chce zostać?_ Nie ma właściwie żadnej profesji, do której chłopak pasuje, _on nigdzie nie pasuje._ Tak samo teraz, siedząc w pokoju kolegi ze szkoły, fizycznie leży na jego łóżku ale psychicznie jest gdzie indziej, a do tego niewielkiego, pachnącego papierosami pomieszczenia nie pasuje, nie może tu być, dlatego znów ucieka myślami z zewnątrz zachowując pozory obecnego. Przez jego drobną, głupiutką głowę przechodzi myśl, _a co jeśli Jisung czuje się tak samo?_

Bierze jeden ze swoich zeszytów, pozornie wyglądający jak jakiś przedmiotowy i otwiera na pierwszej niezapisanej stronie. Około dwadzieścia stron przed pokryte są dość mrocznymi rysunkami, o które kiedyś już mama się jego pytała, albo wierszami, przemyśleniami _, czymś jego._

Na tej pustej, czystej stronie zaczyna stawiać ślady długopisu, które przy jego pięknym piśmie wyglądają jak ćwiczona latami kaligrafia.

**_"Czy Han Jisung jest pusty?"_ **

Stwierdza, że to absurdalnie brzmi.

Jisung nie jest pusty, skrywa tyle tajemnic, tyle nieoczekiwanego, ktoś taki nie jest pusty.

**_"Czy Han Jisung czuje?"_ **

Czy coś go boli? Czy czuje się smutny? Czy ktoś go wkurwia?Chwilę po pojawiają się nowe pytania, równie głupie dla kogoś, kto nie siedzi w jego głowie, dla niego jednak mają większy sens. Widzi odpowiedź swojego kolegi, Yang Jeongina, który radośnie odpowiedziałby mu, że przecież każdy czuje, przecież każdy odczuwa ból.

**_"Czy Han Jisung Kocha?"_ **

Czy kochał Jihyo? Czy Jihyo sprawiała mu szczęście? Czy czuł się szczęśliwy? Czy mógłby go pokochać? Czy Minho jest warty jego miłości?

**_"Han Jisung, Han Jisung, Han Jisung"_ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ciepłe miesiące ostatecznie ulotniły się z koreańskich ulic. Nieprzyjemny powiew wiatru przedziera się przez okrycia nawierzchnie tutejszych mieszkańców, raz po raz przeklinających na tę wstrętną pogodę. Liście na drzewach już pożółkły dodając całemu miastu Seul uroku, nawet mimo małej ilości występujących na nich drzew.

Jisung mocniej ściska swoją kurtkę chcąc uchronić swój słaby organizm od chłodu i próbującej go dopaść mocnej choroby. Raz po raz wyciąga chusteczki przecierając swój równie zmarzły nos

-Jak ja nienawidzę tej pory- Szepcze pod nosem skulając swoje ciało na tyle by trochu ciepła jeszcze mu zostało.- Może ta zdrowa dieta, o której wszyscy pierdolą faktycznie by podziałała, ale komu do cholery chce się w to bawić.  
Mija kolejne pare sklepów nic od siebie się nie różniących i wstępuje do jednego na szybka akcje kupienia alkoholu. Jego chudy juz portfel wydaje ostatnie pieniądze na pare procentów, a sam chłopak ze zdobyczą kieruje się do upragnionego ciepełka w domu jego przyjaciela, który niedaleko położony jest od spożywczego, w którym przed paroma minutami kupował blondyn.   
  


Jisung macha swoim towarzyszom i pokazuje im jak zwycięzca tanie wino, które pewnie i tak nie smakuje dobrze.   
Jeongin krzywi się na myśl o nim, przypomina sobie, że jego dziadek alkoholik pije podobne, a przecież ten młodzieniec ma jeszcze całe życie przed sobą i zdecydowanie nie chce być znany z taniej Itz(wódk)y Lodowej w jego ręce kiedy sam leży napruty w pobliskim rowie. 

-Gdzie twoje przebranie Jisungie?- Pyta się Hyunjin w stroju kotka, na sobie ma szare spodnie z szarym sweterkiem, gdzieś komicznie z jego tyłka wychodzi ogon, a na głowie, wśród swoich czarnych kudłów wystają maleńkie, tanie uszka przymocowane niechlujnie do starej opaski. 

-Błagam nie zmuszajcie mnie to tego kabaretu, nie taki jest mój cel w dzisiejszym dniu.

-Nie, nie, nie, kochanie. Burdel mama już o ciebie zadba, chodź za mną.

I Jisung idzie z niechęcią przez duże mieszkanie wcale nie należące do bruneta, tylko do jakiejś jego dziewczyny. Hyunjin wpada do pomieszczenia, w którym do halloweenowej imprezy przygotowują się także trzy inne dziewczyny, jak łatwo się domyślić-kochanki Hyunjina. Skąpe stroje pokazują może trochę za wiele, ale mimo niechęci do całej trójki, bo są tą częścią klasy, której nie lubi (kogo on próbuje złudzić, on nikogo tam nie lubi) wyglądają bardzo ładnie.

-O Cholera- Blondyn staje w miejscu widząc piękno, sztukę, coś co chciałby namalować nawet sam Da Vinci, a mowa tu o Minho w obcisłych spodniach i równie obcisłej koszulce z długim rękawem. Atmosfera w pomieszczeniu stała się trochu jakby napięta, a Jisung niesfornie macha ręką próbując się czegoś złapać.

-Ano ja mu to zrobiłem- Mówi dumny chuj wie z czego Hyunjin uśmiechając się triumfalnie, ale czy Jisung go w tym momencie słyszy? Otóż nie. 

Jisung podchodzi do Minho witając się z nim, niby normalnie, ale z przekąsem niepewności. Od wyższego szatyna czuć mocne perfumy, od których blondynowi trochę zakręciło się w głowie, niekoniecznie w tym pozytywnym sensie.

-Za co jesteś przebrany?-Pyta Jisung nie widząc większego sensu w tym co ma na sobie Minho. Mocny, ciemny makijaż na twarzy, te zwykłe ubrania sprawiają, że wygląda jak emo z 2010. 

-Będę cat woman, ale ściągnąłem cały ten strój na razie bo jest cholernie gorąco w nim.

-Ty też jesteś gorący.

-Co?

-Tobie jest w nim gorąco...-Minho przekrzywia głowę nie rozumiejąc zbytnio Jisunga, który mówi tak jakby nagle stracił umiejętność układania prostych zdań po koreańsku.-W sensie, musi ci być bardzo gorąco kiedy w nim jesteś.

-Przecież przed chwilą to powiedziałem Jisung.- Chłopcy chwilę stoją w niezręcznej ciszy by za minutę przywitanym być wrzaskiem Hyunjina, który zmienił się z kota na drag queen i przynajmniej nie wygląda już aż tak tandetnie. Na jego czupryne założona została długowłosa, niebieska peruka, na nogach ma kabaretki i trzeba mu przyznać, że nogi to on ma ładne, a sukienka jest najdziwniejszą sukienką jaką Jisung kiedykolwiek widział, ale niezbyt ma ochotę na ten temat rozmyślać, bo widzi coś bardzo, bardzo złego w ręce przyjaciela.

-Czy to jest strój klauna? Hyunjin nie.

-Hyunjin tak.

Dzięki temu dziesięć minut później Jisung stoi ubrany w strój klauna, a Minho stojąc nad nim maluje mu twarz. Szatyn uśmiecha się pod nosem uważając, że zezłoszczony na burdel mamę blondyn wygląda naprawdę uroczo, zresztą Minho nie zamierza zrobić mu nic komicznego na twarzy, podpatrzył trochę jak Hyunjin malował jego dziewczyny oraz jak z niego zrobił smutnego emo dzieciaka i wierzy w swoje umiejętności. 

Jisung natomiast jest w swoim świecie, a mówiąc w swoim świecie to znaczy bezwstydnie przerzucając swoje spojrzenie z obojczyków starszego na jego oczy. Oczy Minho skrywają milion gwiazd, które hipnotyzują go, zresztą wyglądają jak oczka psa, a blondyn lubi pieski. Jeśli chodzi o obojczyki to nie ma tutaj żadnego dennego, romantycznego tekstu, chłopaka po prostu pociągają wystające obojczyki, a te szatyna są idealne w jego mniemaniu i nie byłoby mu smutno gdyby Minho poprosił go o zostawienie tam malinek, ale wiecie bez homo brachu.

Minho skończył swoją robotę i odsuwa się znacznie przyglądając się swojemu dziełu.

-Spierdoliłem Jisung- Odzywa się Minho i powoduje, że blondyn podrywa się z krzesła i ze strachem odszukuje lustra. Na całe szczęście nie wygląda to tak źle, tylko zamiast wyglądać jak miły, przyjazny klaun z cyrku wygląda jak taki z horroru.

-Halloween powinno być straszne co nie?- Obydwoje się uśmiechają i ramie w ramię kierują się do salonu, w którym była już część osób. Tradycyjnie, jak na ich tego typu spotkaniach towarzyskich, dym rozchodzi się po całym pokoju i drażni ich nosy niezbyt korzystnym zapachem.

-Gdzie jest twoje przebranie Jisung?- Felix naprawdę chce być dzisiaj skopany, więc aby spełnić jego pragnienia blondyn agresywnie podchodzi do rudego i atakuje jego nieszczęsny piszczel. Głośny, wysokiej tonacji pisk wydobywa się z rówieśnika, nikt by w życiu nie pomyślał, że Australijczyk potrafi z siebie wydobyć taki dźwięk. 

Po skończonej akcji blondyn siada obok swojej ofiary, a Minho dołącza się do niego nie chcąc stać jak kołek wśród obcych mu ludzi. 

-Chcesz zapalić?- Jisung pokazuje mu skręta i uśmiecha się do szatyna próbując użyć całej swojej aury.

-Nie palę Jisung.

-Zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz- Chwila zastanowienia, Minho bierze w swoje ręce zioło patrząc się na Jisunga i czekając na wytłumaczenie. Blondyn z ekscytacją zaczyna tłumaczyć szatynowi co i jak, by potem wpatrywać w jego nieudolne próby zaciągnięcia się.

-Kurwa mać, ty wyglądasz tak elegancko jak to robisz, a ja wyglądam jak dławiąca się orka.

-Nie jest tak źle jak na pierwszy raz- Odpowiada chłopak pocieszająco, ale w razie czego zabiera nowicjuszowi skręta i przekazuje go dalej. 

-Jisung...-Przystaje na chwile Minho jakoby się nad czymś zastanawiając. Odwraca swoją głowę w stronę blondyna i poczyna otwierać usta- Dlaczego nienawidzisz homoseksualistów?- Pytanie mocno zbija z tropu niższego, dobrą chwilę myśli nad odpowiedzią.

-To nie tak, że ich nienawidzę, ich to mam gdzieś, po prostu brzydzi mnie wizja mnie samego z mężczyzną, nie jestem pedałem tak.

-Mówisz i przeczysz sobie samemu, skoro ich nie nienawidzisz to przestań używać tego określenia-Minho wywraca oczami by potem zapatrzyć się gdzieś w kłęby gadających ludzi i dymu- ale wiesz, jesteś najfajniejszym _nie-pedałem_ jakiego znam.


	10. 10

Bursztynowe odcienie poranka wkradają się niewinnie przez duże okno, promienie słoneczne padają na delikatną twarz blondyna, który jeszcze pogrążony jest w głębokim śnie i nie zanosi się na to żeby z własnej woli postanowił wstać. 

Zmierzwiona pościel, porozrzucane poduszki i panujący w tym pokoju harmider są naturalnym stanem jego pokoju, jedyną nowością paru miesięczną jest trochu większy już kotek leżący w rogu jego dużego łóżka. Jeśli spytacie gdzie pozostała dwójka, to uprzedzając, są bezpieczne u jednej ciotki chłopaka i jego babci. Kobiety, które złożyły im niezapowiedzianą wizytę jakiś czas temu od razu zauroczyły się w małych stworzeniach i z niechęcią Jisung musiał wybrać, który z nimi zostanie, chociaż wraz z czasem, mimo ciągłego powtarzania, że nie lubi kotów, sam zaczął pałać do nich uczuciem i było mu również smutno kiedy wraz z Minho, żegnali dwójkę rodzeństwa.

Jisungowi śnią się ulotne dotknięcia, gwiazdy w oczach i obojczyki, przechodzi go nieprzyjemny dreszcz gdyż chłopak zapomniał wieczorem zamknąć okno, a pora roku nie pozwala już na taką przyjemność, chyba, że ktoś lubi o poranku wstawać i czuć się jak na Syberii. 

-Jisung mogę wejść?- zagląda przez otwarte drzwi matka chłopaka, oceniając stan zmarnowania jego syna decyduje się głośniej wejść do pokoju i od razu zacząć budzić chłopaka. Podchodzi do jego zmierzwionego łóżka i lekko zaczyna potrząsać ramionami blondyna wypowiadając przy tym jego imię. 

Jisung otwiera pierw jedno oko, słysząc rodzicielkę się trochu krzywi, bo która _do cholery_ jest godzina żeby musiała budzić go? Wydaje mu się, że jest całkiem zdrowy psychicznie i nie przespał miliona lat, a inni nie mogli go dobudzić. Chyba, że go zamrożono i właśnie powrócił do żywych po pięćdziesięciu latach, zaraz wyskoczą do niego reporterzy z milionem lamp błyskowych i śmiesznie wyglądającymi mikrofonami i będą wypytywać się go o samopoczucie i to co czuł podczas eksperymentu, a na sam koniec rząd da mu miliard złotych za poświęcenie w imię nauki i będzie żył długo i szczęśliwie... 

-Mamo proszę jeszcze pięć dni...

-Jisungie dzwonił pan Kim-Te słowa wystarczają by blondyn podniósł się do pionu i spojrzał pytającym wzrokiem na matkę. Przełyka głośno i ciężko ślinę niezbyt wiedząc czego ma oczekiwać, pan Kim to jego stary nauczyciel śpiewu, który uczył Jisunga podstaw w jego dzieciństwie. Mężczyzna zawsze potrafił podnieść na duchu małego chłopca i blondyn przez pewien okres czasu traktował go jak swojego własnego ojca, bo ten którego kiedyś dostał w zestawie był zjebany.

-Co chciał?-Pyta chcąc jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się wieści, które niesie mu jego imperatorowa.

-Lubisz jeszcze śpiewać Jisungie?- Patrzy się przeciągle na matkę jakby domyślając się gdzie zmierza ta rozmowa. Chwile zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią nie wiedząc jak by mógł zareagować. Po chwili niezręcznej ciszy decyduje się odpowiedzieć.

-Tata nie lubił jak śpiewam.

-Taty już z nami nie ma Sunggie.

🌙

-Jak to wyjeżdżasz do Europy?!- Jeongin piskliwie odpowiada blondynowi, który z tego musiał aż zasłonić uszy. Reszta przyjaciół stoi lub siedzi przed jego szkolną ławką i niezbyt wierzą w to co właśnie usłyszeli. 

-To tylko na trzy miesiące, pewnie i tak zapomnicie o mnie po trzech dniach. 

-No nawet nie pierdol, z kim będę walić wiadro?- Odzywa się Felix stojący ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i gniewnie się patrząc na przyjaciela. On naprawdę nie chce reagować agresywnie, ale sytuacja go stresuje, cała ich paczka nigdy nie była rozdzielona na dłuższy okres czasu.

-Przestań dramatyzować Felix- Hyunjin kąśliwie mówi rudemu. Minho patrzy się gdzieś w pustą przestrzeń nie za bardzo wiedząc co ma odpowiedzieć. 

-No to stary siema mordo, trzymaj się- Ryujin się wtrąca jakby kogokolwiek obchodziło jej zdanie. Dziewczyna stoi uczepiona do ramienia bruneta chcąc by w końcu zwrócił na nią uwagę. 

Popołudniowe słońce, rzuca na całą klasę przyjemny poświt, który daję im jednocześnie trochu smutną aurę więc chłopacy mimo, że się nie przyznają mają nieliczne łzy w oczach.

-Zachowujecie się jakbym odchodził na zawsze- Jisung rzuca powoli zbierając swoje rzeczy i ostatecznie żegnając się z jego porysowaną ławką na jakiś okres. Patrzy się po zmętniałych twarzach przyjaciół i samemu robi mu się smutno mimo iż i tak będą utrzymywać kontakt telefonicznie.

-Moglibyśmy pogadać na osobności?-Minho rzuca szorstko ciągle wpatrując się w bliżej nieokreślone miejsce. Reszta chcąc im dać chwilę, wiedząc, że mimo początkowych napięć w ich znajomości chłopacy się do siebie zbliżyli, pojedynczo zaczynają przytulać Jisunga mimo iż nie jest to ich ostateczne pożegnanie bo zamierzają odprowadzić chłopaka pod samiuteńkie drzwi jego domu. 

Wszystko dzieje się jakby w zwolnionym tempie. Minho delikatnie kładzie swoje ręce na twarz niższego nie chcąc go wystraszyć, ani obrzydzić w żaden sposób. Przybliża swoje ciało do tego drugiego i patrzy mu się w oczy, na które pada promień słońca i sprawia, że ciemne ślepia przyozdabiają się jaśniejszą barwą. Jisungowi nogi miękną, a dłoń mimowolnie się podnosi i dotyka klatki piersiowej wyższego. 

-Nie zapomnij o mnie Jisung- Mówi niskim tonem głosu, niby szepcząc niby nie. Po całym kręgosłupie chłopaka przechodzi przyjemny dreszcz, żołądek mu się ściska, tak samo jak kiedyś w obecności starszego, tylko nie asocjuje już tego tym razem z niechęcią- Umówimy się na kawkę jak wrócisz, dobrze?

Minho nachyla się i swoim nosem zaczyna tworzyć kółka po policzku Jisunga, który chciałby by ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Minho zdejmuje dłonie z twarzy młodszego i oplata jego talię chcąc się wtulić w wiewiórkę. Jisung natomiast obejmuje szyję chłopaka i wtapia głowę w jego szyję. Szatyn naprawdę dobrze dziś pachnie i w brzuchu niższego skaczą małe mamuty.

-Ała!- Jisung próbuje się odczepić z mocnego uścisku wyższego po tym jak tamten zagryzł się na uchu kolegi. Szatyn nie pozwala mu uciec i mocniej oplótł swoje ręce podśmiewając się trochę z reakcji młodszego.

Słońce, kwiatki i trawka, ale wszystkie piękne momenty się kończą i kiedy szatyn odsuwa się od niższego, który przestaje czuć napierające na niego ciepło i przyjemny zapach wanilii, Jisungowi zbiera się na płacz. _Nie możesz pokazać swojej słabości._ Odzywa się głos w jego głowie i mentalnie chłopak uderza się w policzek. Powoli dochodzi do niego, to że przez parę pełnych miesięcy odizolowany będzie od najbliższych mu ludzi. 

-Chodźmy już, reszta na nas czeka- Ramię w ramie dogonili grupkę przyjaciół i żartując na przeróżne tematy poczęli kierować się w stronę domu blondyna.

🌙

Jisung nie lubi zmian w swoim życiu, a zdecydowanie nie lubi przeprowadzać się dwanaście godzin samolotem do Europy. 

Przeciera swoje zmęczone od podróży oczy i rozgląda się po innych równie zmęczonych twarzach, aż napotyka swoją mamę. Kobieta z uśmiechem na twarzy prowadzi go przez tłumy by jak najszybciej wydostać się z zatłoczonego lotniska. Skądś dochodzi zapach jedzenia i dopiero w tym momencie Jisung poczuł jak bardzo głodny się zrobił, może mama zabierze go na dobre francuskie jedzenie. 

W swojej małej łapce trzyma niewielki telefon czekając jakoby na wiadomość od kogoś, nie precyzował się mamie kogo, kiedy ta spytała się czemu tak ciągle patrzy na telefon, ale chyba wiemy wszyscy czyja wiadomość uszczęśliwiłaby go najbardziej.

-Cholerny Lee Minho, przecież ja nie piję kawy-Parska pod nosem owijając się mocniej w szalik zrobiony przez jego matkę. 

Jisung mówiąc szczerze, zwariował.

Od przed ostatniej rozmowy blondyna z wyższym chłopakiem jego organizm bardzo dziwnie reaguje na wspomnienie przyjemnego dotyku chłopaka i _o zgrozo_ śniła mu się zeszłej nocy nawet sytuacja z pierwszej wspólnej imprezy, tylko bardziej _barwna._

Przez jego ciało znów przechodzi przyjemny dreszcz, ale tłumaczy go sobie pogodą, która mimo wszystko nie jest taka zła. 

Wielki budynek z gigantycznym logiem niewyobrażalnie szybko zbliża się do jadących taksówką Jisunga i jego mamy. Serce chłopaka przyspiesza trochu na myśl co za chwilę się wydarzy i wychodząc z pojazdu czuje jakby nogi miał jak z waty, a tlen nie chciał uparcie wejść w jego płuca. Matka blondyna pokrzepiająco kizia go po ręce i dalej taszcząc swoje duże walizki zmierzają do wejścia do budynku. 

Blondyna uderza trochę kultura europy, nie przyzwyczajony jest do widzenia takiej odmienności w odcieniach skóry i zachwyca się pięknem każdej napotkanej mu osoby. W budynku bowiem panuje taki sam tłok i harmider jak w każdym innym miejscu, w którym dzisiaj byli, a że chłopaczyna lubi analizować innych to ten moment jest dla niego dużym przeżyciem. 

Rodzina zostawia swoje torby w specjalnej do tego przeznaczonej szatni i ruszają w głąb budynku chcąc spotkać się z osobą, która ich tu ściągnęła.

-Dzień dobry pani Lee- Odzywa się mężczyzna w podeszłym wieku, z charakterystycznym dla obcokrajowców akcentem. Pan Kim nie zmienił się dużo od ostatniego momentu, w którym Jisung go spotkał, może trochu bardziej posiwiały mu włosy, zmalał i zapuścił niezbyt korzystnie wyglądającego wąsa, ale tak to jest dalej tym ciepło wyglądającym mężczyzną, który daje nadzieje na lepsze jutro.-Witaj Sunggie, jak się masz?- Wypowiada z uśmiechem powodując u wszystkich przyjemne ciepło na duchu.

-Stabilne panie Kim.- Jisung kłania się starszemu, który odzwyczajony od koreańskich tradycji chwilę musi potrybić.

-Chujowo, ale stabilnie jak to dzisiejsza młodzież mówi, hę?

-Panie Kim!-Odzywa się tym razem matka nie chcąc prowadzić takiej rozmowy. Kim Seungseok-bo tak się nazywa były nauczyciel śpiewu Jisunga- Podaje im adres zakwaterowania, które pomógł im wybierać by na okres pobytu tutaj czuli się dobrze i postanowił oprowadzić dwójkę po całej wytwórni. 

-Tutaj jutro zaczniemy ćwiczyć Sunggie, pewnie dawno nie śpiewałeś, pamiętam jak twój... opiekun prawny ci zabraniał- Mówi kolejno wskazując na w pół puste sale z paroma instrumentami w środku. Wytwórnia wygląda bardzo dobrze, a Jisungowi spada poziom stresu dzięki ciepłemu powitaniu. 


	11. 11

**TRIGGER WARNING: gra wstępna & blow job.**  
»»-------------¤-------------««

Jisung przewraca wizytówkę Pana Kima w swoich drobnych dłoniach. Siedzi na niezbyt wygodnym krześle i próbuje uchwycić każdy kawałek tego małego, trochu śmierdzącego pokoju. Ekran jego telefonu od dwóch dni nie wyświetlił imienia pewnego kotowatego przyjaciela i rozdrażnia to chłopaka, który z całych sił próbuje skupić się na swoich próbach. 

-Fajnie, że cię tu zastałem- Zza drzwi wygląda młody chłopak, mniej więcej w wieku blondyna, którego zdecydowanie nie zna. Jisung unosi jedną brew czekając na jakieś wyjaśnienia ze strony słodko wyglądającego mężczyzny, ale tamten tylko usadawia się na krześle obok niego i spogląda na niego oczami identycznymi jak te, które mają małe, słodkie pieski.

_O co mi chodzi z tym słodkim kurwa, Jisung przestań._

-Han Jisung, jesteś bardzo przystojny.- Przez ciało chłopaka przechodzi niezbyt przyjemny dreszcz i blondyn odsuwa się trochu od nieznajomego.

-Jisung zaczniemy dziś od...- Do pokoju wchodzi pan Kim niosąc masę papierów w rękach, przystaje widząc, że w pokoju znajduje się więcej osób i posyła wścibskiemu nastolatkowi nieprzyjemne spojrzenie.-Seungmin, wracaj na swoje lekcje.

-Ale tato, chciałem tylko zobaczyć kim jest ten wielki Han Jisung, którego bardziej kochasz o de mnie.

-Wiesz, że to nie prawda..

-W domu ciągle o nim gadasz, w sumie teraz się nie dziwie dlaczego-Seungmin puszcza blondynowi oczko i uśmiecha się do niego.

-Kim Seungmin pogadamy o tym później- Szatyn poddaje się woli ojca, ale zanim ostatecznie wychodzi z pokoju nachyla się nad zdezorientowanym nastolatkiem, wsuwa mu małą kartkę do tylnej kieszeni spodni i mówi mu ostatnie słowa na pożegnanie.

-Bardzo lubię kawę, ale jeśli ty jej nie lubisz to możemy pójść na coś innego.

I w tamtym momencie Jisung uważał to za absurdalne, powtarzał sobie, że nigdy, przenigdy nie chce spotkać tego, trochu zbyt pewnego siebie chłopaka. Czuł pewne obrzydzenie, które utrzymywało się przez dobre parę dni, ale karteczki z numerem nie wyrzucił.

Nadeszła wyczekiwana sobota, dzień występu chłopaka. Stoi w zakurzonych kulisach, stresując się _jak cholera._ Dawno nie brał udziału w konkursach, w końcu jak to zawsze powtarzał mu ojciec śpiewanie jest dla pedziów, więc pod psychicznym jego naciskiem i matki uległością porzucił całkowicie swoją pasję. 

Głos ma ładny, trochu pewniej się czuje gdy śpiewa utwory w niskiej tonacji, dlatego teraz pociera ręce w stresie. Pan Kim w bardzo krótkim czasie zapisał go na występ oraz wybrał mu dość trudny utwór do zaśpiewania. Pan Kim naprawdę w niego wierzy i Jisungowi będzie wstyd jak to zepsuje. 

Nie chodzi mu nawet o żadne nagrody, szczerze mówiąc niezbyt o to dba, chce dać z siebie wszystko, nie pomylić się i pokazać, że te codzienne kilkanaście godzin się opłacało. Chce zobaczyć dumę w oczach Pana Kima, taką jak się widzi u ojców, których dzieci osiągają sukces. Chce być takim dzieckiem z ojcem, który byłby z niego dumny. Chciałby mieć ojca. 

Nie zauważa, kiedy łzy zaczynają spływać po jego policzku i rozbudza się dopiero kiedy czuje dłoń na swoim policzku.

-Dasz sobie radę, wierzę w ciebie- Kim Seungmin we własnej osobie narusza jego prywatność, ale nie obchodzi to zbytnio Jisunga w tym momencie. Kładzie swoją dłoń na tej wyższego chłopaka i ją pociera-Słyszałem jak śpiewasz, naprawdę masz cudowną barwę głosu.- Jisung patrzy się prosto w oczy chłopaka i w duchu mu dziękuje, chodź nie ma siły nic powiedzieć. Obydwoje stoją chwilę w ciszy dopóty dopóki nie usłyszeli głosu prowadzącego wzywającego blondyna na scenę.

-Teraz wystąpi Han Jisung! Chłopak, który podbijał sceny za młodu.

Jisung bierze ostatni głęboki wdech i szybko przytula wyższego chłopaka. Teraz jest jego czas, da z siebie wszystko. Potrafi. _Da radę. Da radę. Da radę..._

Wychodząc na scenę czuje jakby się miał przewrócić, ale będzie dobrze, będzie dobrze, będzie dobrze...Głośna melodia zaczyna grać z głośników, przychodzi ten czas i Jisung zaczyna śpiewać. 

Już się nie stresuje.

Wszystko idzie gładko, a cała presja wyleciała z niego jak jedzenie po zabraniu leków przeczyszczających. Chłopak w świetle reflektorów zdobywa się nawet na uśmiech, który onieśmielił publiczność totalnie zauroczoną występem wiewiórkowatego chłopca. 

_Let's go to find the stars without a clue Fly tonight  
Let's go to space Like an astronaut_

Ostatnie słowa piosenki wylatują do widowni, która po nieśmiałym ukłonie chłopaka zaczyna bić brawa jak opętana. Jisung uśmiecha się szeroko i obraca się by zobaczyć Pana Kim i jego syna. Obydwoje uśmiechają się do blondyna i pokazują mu dwa kciuki. W sumie wcześniej się nie przyjrzał, ale Seungmin naprawdę przypomina jego ojca, ma identyczne rysy twarzy oraz te same szczeniaczkowate oczy. 

-Dziękujemy ci Han Jisung za występ, zapraszamy teraz na scenę...- Jisung powoli schodzi przepełniony euforią. Kiedy nie dosięgają już go kamery zaczyna biec w stronę jego mamy i mocno ją przytula. 

Kobieta głaszcze go po plecach i dołącza do tego pan Kim.

-Jesteśmy tak z ciebie dumni...- tyle wystarcza by Jisung znów się popłakał. Tego mu brakowało, po pierwsze wystąpień na scenie, poczucia spełnienia i satysfakcji z własnego występu, po drugie kogoś, kto w końcu wypowiedział w jego stronę tych parę prostych słów.

Kiedy matka puszcza chłopaka to na jego ustach lądują te Seungmina. Jisung oszołomiony trzyma rozwarte oczy, co musi w danej sytuacji wyglądać komicznie. 

-Minho..-Wypowiada cicho w usta wyższego i odpycha go od siebie, by chwilę po i tak przytulić go. Sam nie rozumie swoich akcji, ale w tej chwili po prostu tego potrzebował.

-Spisałeś się Sungie. Mówiłem ci, że dasz radę.- Seungmin uśmiecha się i głaszcze niższego po włosach.

Chłopcy znajdują jakąś wielką skrzynię za którąś z kurtyn i przytulając się do siebie czekają aż wszyscy uczestnicy skończą swoje występy.

-Ta dziewczyna przed tobą co śpiewała, ma duże szanse na pierwsze miejsce.

-Też tak sądzę, albo ten chłopak co śpiewał przed chwilą, miał bardzo ładną barwę głosu.

Jisung już nie wie jak się poprawnie oddycha. Seungmin przyciska go do ściany sprawiając, że blondyn wydaje z siebie dość głośne jęknięcia. Przechodzą na kanapę, Seungmin dominuje nad drobnym chłopcem i dość agresywnie go całuje. 

Ostatecznie Jisung dostał tylko wyróżnienie, a po konkursie uciekli z Seungminem do JYPenis na najtańsze żarcie. Pojedzeni, roześmiani poszli pić.

Oh jak Jisung by chciał by się to nie wydarzyło, powiedział wtedy zdecydowanie zbyt dużo o Minho i Seungmin wpadł na świetny pomysł. Tak o to skończyli w domu Seungmina w dość intymnej sytuacji, w której Jisung ma sobie wyobrażać zamiast szatyna, jego lubego.

Jisung ma bujną wyobraźnie, jak zresztą zdążyliście się przekonać więc z łatwością przyszła mu ta gra.

Czuje dłonie wyższego pocierające jego wrażliwe miejsce, czuje cholerne motyle w brzuchu, albo w kroczu, kto by zwracał na to uwagę. Szatyn przyciska ręce niższego nad głową blondyna i na chwilę się od niego odrywa chcąc zobaczyć jego twarz.

-Słodki- Jisung uśmiecha się i podnosi głowę by znów poczuć usta szatyna na sobie. Seungmin niezdarnie podnosi podkoszulek niższego, tak aby chwilę po wylądował na podłodze. 

-Jak się pobrudzi to ty go będziesz kurwa prał.-Szatyn się zaśmiał i postanowił zrzucić również swoją odzież, również rzucając ją na podłogę. Do akcji również weszły spodnie i pocałunki na brzuchu. Seungmin zahacza językiem o bokserki chłopaka jednocześnie patrząc się na jego twarz i oczekując jakiegoś sprzeciwu. Kiedy go nie widzi, pozbawia niższego ostatniej części jego garderoby. 

Jisung siada do pionu wertując wzrokiem chłopaka.

-Zostajesz w tyle kolego.

-Serio, zaraz w ciebie będę wchodzić, a ty mnie nazywasz kolegą, what a great turn off! 

Jisung przysuwa za pasek do siebie chłopaka i całując jego klatką piersiową zaczyna rozbierać chłopaka do momentu, w którym jego telefon położony na stoliku nie wyświetla imienia jego kotowatego przyjaciela.

Jisung uśmiechając się odbiera połączenie mimo sfrustrowanego chłopka wiszącego nad nim. 

-Hej Minho! Co u ciebie?- Seungmin nie zamierza czekać, popycha Jisunga na plecy i zaczyna zjeżdżać swoją twarzą coraz niżej i niżej aż natrafia na pewne czułe miejsce. 

Zaspany głos starszego chłopaka w połączeniu z osobą, która robiła mu dobrze sprawia, że Jisung wariuje i czuje się jakby to nie Seungmin tu był, ale sam Minho.

-I ja...Kurwa!

-Wszystko w porządku Jisung?- Minho nie doczekuje się odpowiedzi, słyszy ciche jęknięcia słabo tłumione przez rękę spoczywającej na blondyna buzi- Widziałem cię dziś w telewizji, chciałem ci pogratu..-Jisung rozłączył się w momencie, w którym szczytował. Seungmin dalej bawił się jego przyrodzeniem ciesząc się z reakcji mężczyzny na jego dotyk. 


	12. 12

-Od miesiąca się do mnie nie odzywa, macie z nim kontakt?-Jisung ściska z nadzieją telefon komórkowy, oczekując odpowiedzi od przyjaciół. Hyunjin oczywiście najbardziej stęskniony opowiedział mu co się u nich działo z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami, a zwłaszcza o dramie nauczyciela od matematyki i Chana, których związek wyszedł na jaw. Blondyn rozmawiając z chłopakiem czuł się dziwnie, cała grupka jego przyjaciół pomijała temat pewnego ciemnowłosego i to chyba go najbardziej w tym rozdrażniało. 

-Minho?-Cisza, nikt po drugiej stronie nie chce mówić, a Jisung czuje jak brzuch mu się ściska od stresu. Coś jest na rzeczy, normalnie by odpowiedzieli. _Coś jest nie tak, coś jest nie tak..._

-Z Minho w porządku, wiesz, że teraz mamy sporo egzaminów próbnych, po prostu sporo się uczy-odpowiada Felix stanowczym tonem, niezbyt przekonując martwiącego się nastolatka.

-Musimy już kończyć Jisung, trzymaj się.

Jisung przeciera swoje oczy i wzdryga się na dotyk, którego poczuć zdecydowanie nie chciał.

-Seungmin zostaw mnie- Szatyn posyła mu pytające spojrzenie. Jisung jasno mu dał do zrozumienia dwa tygodnie temu, że nie lubi być dominowany, ale chłopak dalej próbował jakoś do niego dojść. 

Obydwoje swoją drogą utworzyli coś dziwnego na rodzaj przyjaźni, oczywiście osoby z zewnątrz nie stwierdziliby, że są przyjaciółmi, nie obchodzi ich zbytnio jednak co mówią osoby z zewnątrz. Seungmin był jak miś, lubi się przytulać, a na dobranoc zawsze prosi o całusa w czółko, po którym spokojnie zasypia. Jak dręczą go koszmary to wtula się w ciało drobniejszego i po chwili uspokaja się wracając do cudownej krainy, w której czuje się bezpiecznie.

Jisung nie narzeka, im dłużej tutaj przebywa tym bardziej brakuje mu jego przyjaciela i naprawdę się ucieszył jak jego matka z Panem Kim postanowili, że Jisung i Pani Han będą mieszkać wraz z państwem Kim. Seungmin w jednej czwartej uzupełniał chłopakowi braki spowodowane zerowym kontaktem z Minho. 

-Idę na balkon- Mówi Jisung i bierze po drodze swoją paczkę francuskich papierosów. 

_-Wow we stan getting cancer._

-Przestań do mnie mówić po angielsku, mam już go dość.

-Jak wytrzymasz przez kolejne dwa miesiące?- Mocne wzdychnięcie i wzrok skierowany w dal, jak w najbardziej dramatycznych teledyskach. Jisung miał rzucać palenie i naprawdę się starał, ale poszło to już w niepamięć dlatego osoby spędzające z nim najwięcej czasu muszą zmagać się z nieprzyjemnym zapachem, który go często otacza. 

-Może nie wytrzymam.

-Dzisiaj masz kolejny konkurs, jak się z tym czujesz?-Seungmin przeczesuje blond włosy chłopaka i wyczekująco wpatruje się w jego twarz.

-Chciałbym już wrócić do Korei i tam zająć się konkursami, występami.

-Wow, to było totalnie to o co pytałem.

-Mam większe wymagania względem dzisiejszego występu, jednak jestem bardziej do niego przygotowany niż to co było tydzień po moim przyjeździe. 

Kiedy zaczęło robić się chłodniej obydwoje weszli z powrotem do mieszkania. 

Jisung zawsze jak śpiewa to się uspokaja, tak samo jest i tym razem kiedy nieznośne światła z lekka go oślepiają, widownia przysłuchuje się jego delikatnemu głosowi, a przygrywa mu tylko przyjemne pianino, na którym się całkowicie się skupia chcąc oderwać się od nieznośnych myśli towarzyszących mu odkąd się tu pojawił.

Mimo pewnego rodzaju tęsknoty, cieszy się, że tu przyjechał. Mógł poznać trochu całkiem obcego mu języka, poznał wiele osób, z którymi mimo małej bariery językowej dogaduje się i nie chce z nimi tracić kontaktu po jego wyjeździe.

Oklaski i satysfakcja powoli wypełniająca jego ciało, uwielbia to. Grzecznie się kłania i kieruje się za kulisy gdzie czekać będzie na ogłoszenie wyników. Trzy wygrane konkursy, dużo nauki, dużo śpiewania i dużo podróżowania. Czy Jisung jest zmęczony? Oczywiście, że tak.

Dwa miesiące, minęły pełne dwa miesiące i jeszcze trochu,

A czas mijał tylko coraz szybciej i szybciej.

-Stary wiesz, że z Ryujin dalej jesteśmy razem prawda?-Odpowiada do komórki kąśliwie Hyunjin niezbyt będąc chętnym na nieprzyjemne docinki ze strony przyjaciela. Jisung ramieniem przytrzymuje telefon przy uchu jednocześnie wkładając różne produkty do wózka sklepowego, udając, że rozumie francuski i nie patrzy tylko na obrazki. Będzie dzisiaj piekł tort dla jego mamy z Seungminem, ale zamiast do sklepu posłać płynnie mówiącego po francusku mężczyznę poszła łajza, która płynnie mówi tylko _bonjour._

-Jeszcze z tobą wytrzymała? Szacun.

-Bardzo śmieszne, a ty, maślane oczka, poznałeś jakąś cycatą francuską dziewczynę?

-Powiedzmy, że coś w tym stylu.

-Jihyo zwariuje!

-Ale przecież ona jest z tym starszym typem?-Jisung przekrzywia głowę, jego zdanie oznajmujące brzmi bardziej jak pytające.

-Dziewczyny są dziwne mordo.

Jakaś starsza pani nieprzyjemnie szturcha blondyna, który zastygł przed paroma minutami na środku sklepu, utrudniając części konsumentom przejście.

_-Va te faire foutre!_

_-Bonjour dame._

-Co?-Pyta się Hyunjin, który dalej jest przy telefonie.

-Jakaś miła, słodka Pani coś do mnie mówiła, ale za chuja jej nie zrozumiałem.

-Oh, okej. Mordko w ogóle kojarzysz tego gościa co prowadzi tę lodziarnię niedaleko nas?

-Co z nim?

-Ale słuchaj, bo wiem, że niezbyt przepadasz za osobami homoseksualnymi, ale pamiętaj, że to nasz przyjaciel i ten fakt nie zepsuje wcale tych momentów, w których wszyscy razem się dobrze bawiliśmy, tak?

-O chuj ci chodzi, Hyunjin.- Jisung ściska mocniej wózek sklepowy udając dalej, że skupia się na produktach równo poukładanych na sklepowej półce. Szuka właśnie sojowego mleka, bo jego mama dość niedawno przeszła na weganizm i tort urodzinowy ponieważ jest dla niej, musi być wegańską opcją.

-No to ten gościu to Changbin i zeswatał się z naszym Minho! Co najlepsze oni już kiedyś się znali.

-Słucham?- Jisung gdyby przy sobie go miał, to zakrztusiłby się ziemniaczkiem. 

-Czasami tak bywa w życiu.

Mały, nadąsany Jisung ściskając wózek jednocześnie go kopie chcąc potwierdzić swoje zirytowanie, które pojawiło się naprawdę znikąd. Nie wie czemu tak reaguje na przekazaną mu wiadomość i nie będzie nad tym dłużej rozmyślał bo może całkowicie, bez namysłów stwierdzić fakt, że jest _wkurwiony._

-Szczęścia im życzę.- Jisung rozłącza połączenie z przyjacielem i małymi kroczkami kieruje się do kasy z miną, jakby on sam to określił-mordercy, ale osoby stojące wokół niego tylko mruknęły pod nosem, że jest słodki. W każdym razie to jest ten moment, w którym Jisung jest zły, zły i zazdrosny. Zazdrosny o swojego przyjaciela.

-Japierdole-Głośny huk spowodowany uderzeniem głową o wózek sklepowy roznosi się i część kupujących odwraca się w kolejce chcąc zobaczyć co się stało. Jisung chce się już znaleźć w domu.

A jak już w tym domu się znajduje to chce z niego uciec.

-Seungmin kochaj sie ze mną- Jisung wstaje w drzwiach do kuchni i posyła stanowcze spojrzenie chłopakowi przeglądającemu przepisy na ciasta.

-Mój ojciec wróci za 20 minut.

-Mamy całe 20 minut Seungmin.

-Jisung- Szatyn kontynuuje przeglądanie kolorowych stron internetowych z słodko ozdobionymi tortami, które powinny być proste do wykonania w domu- Naprawdę z tym już chyba dawno skończyliśmy...

-W porządku- Jisung rzuca się na kanapę i głośno krzyczy chcąc upuścić wszystkie emocje, które w nim zabuzowały. Kręci mu się trochu w głowie, może to przez niski poziom żelaza, a może nie-Mógłbym wylecieć na Marsa w sumie- Przymyka oczy i czeka aż Seungmin w końcu wybierze ten cholerny tort, który mają upiec. Może chociaż przy tworzeniu go polepszy mu się humor, odkąd zresztą pamięta uwielbia pomagać mamie w kuchni.

Seungmin woła chłopaka do kuchni, który słysząc go powoli zaczyna się zbierać i ociężale drepta do pomieszczenia obok. Kiedy już się w nim znajduje Seungmin przyciąga za rękę Jisunga i usadawia go sobie na swoich udach przytulając go od tyłu.

-Co się dzieje bobasku?-I jak naprawdę słodko by normalnie brzmiały te słowa dla blondyna, tak tutaj nie czuje nic. Im więcej Seungmin pokazywał swoje uczucia Jisungowi tym bardziej blondyn utwierdzał się w fakcie, że kocha Minho. Naprawdę szczerze zauroczył się w tym wysokim brunecie, z paroma ranami na ramionach, w jego zbyt dużych ubraniach, w jego zapachu i tym jak delikatnie poruszał się po pomieszczeniach, w jego miłości do kotów, w jego słodkim uśmiechu i delikatnym dotyku. Jisung, _kurwa_ , zwariował. Nigdy w życiu nie czuł tak napakowanej ilości emocji, które niekoniecznie są pozytywne, tak jak dzisiejsza sytuacja zresztą pokazuje, zazdrość go rozbraja. Czasami sobie przypomina w losowych sytuacjach jego zniesmaczenie względem osób homoseksualnych, a teraz? Pomijając fakt oczywiście, że Jisung sam sobą się brzydzi, ale to z innych powodów.

-Chyba się zakochałem- Seungmin wzdycha i gładzi po plecach blondyna wspominając sobie swoje pierwsze zauroczenie.

-Co w nim najbardziej lubisz?- Jisung odwraca się gwałtownie w stronę szatyna i piorunuje go wzrokiem.

-Skąd wiesz, że to mężczyzna?

-Jak cie pierwszy raz pocałowałem, wypowiedziałeś męskie imię.

-Cholera- Jisung wstaje z ud chłopaka i kieruje się do blatu kuchennego-Powinniśmy zacząć pichcić nie sądzisz?- Jisung wyciąga z siatek potrzebne im produkty i ostrożnie je układa obok siebie. Myje później ręce i oczekuje na polecenia rówieśnika, który postanawiając trochu sobie zażartować z niższego, czyta przepis po francusku. 


	13. 13

Wyjazd do Francji Jisung będzie dobrze wspominał, wprawdzie sam nie wie co w niego wstąpiło by na krótki okres wejść w chwilowy romans, ale po wszystkim co się wydarzyło i po poukładaniu sobie niektórych rzeczy w jego małej, głupiutkiej głowie, zdobył naprawdę w porządku przyjaciela, który potrafił go wesprzeć w niektórych sytuacjach i opanować jego dziwne zachcianki.

Mimo wszystko Jisung cieszy się na widok swoich przyjaciół, których zostawił na trzy miesiące. Cieszy się kiedy widzi lekkie łzy w oczach Hyunjina, który od razu podbiega do niego w zamiarze mocnego przytulenia chłopaka. Cieszy się kiedy reszta opowiada mu co się u nich wydarzyło przez ten okres, jakby wcale codziennie nie gadali przez kamerkę internetową obgadując wszystkich i wszystko. Nie cieszy się z jednego powodu.

Nie ma tu Minho. 

I jak naburmuszony blondyn ignorował jego dwie wiadomości, które mu wysłał pod koniec jego wyjazdu to i tak jak małe dziecko czuje wypełniającą go złość. _Na pewno jest z tym swoim chłopkiem,_ sobie tak myśli i jak naprawdę chce on słuchać Hyunjina tłumaczącego mu to jak wytrzymał tak długo z Ryujin to jego myśli automatycznie uciekają w trochu inną stronę. 

-Chyba się zakochałem- Z transu wybudza go Jeongin, który niezręcznie wypowiada te wiele znaczące dla niego słowa. Wszyscy przyjaciele uciszają się i tępo wpatrują w małego kolegę, który posyła im niezręczny uśmiech i bawi się swoimi dłońmi. Nastaje krótka niezręczna cisza, którą przerywają przyjaciele chłopaka atakując go ogromną ilością pytań.

-Jak się nazywa?

-On czy ona?

-Znamy ją?

-Czy ma serwer na minecrafcie?

-Czy traktuje cię dobrze?

-Dziewczyna! Traktuje mnie dobrze! Nie gra w Minecrafta i jej nie znacie i nie poznacie w najbliższym czasie- Odpowiada ich najmłodszy kolega próbując przetworzyć wszystkie pytania zadane przez przyjaciół.

-Nasze małe dziecko dorasta- Jisung teatralnie przeciera łzy i przytula młodszego chcąc dodać dramaturgii. Jeongin tylko wzdycha wiedząc, że starsi koledzy przynajmniej przez miesiąc będą mu dogadywać. 

Pierwszy dzień w szkole po powrocie-koszmar.

Pan od matematyki chyba nigdy nie wydawał się tak spięty wszystkim i niestety odreagowuje wszystko na biednych uczniach, którzy przyzwyczajeni do jego ciągłego spokoju niekoniecznie uważają co mężczyzna do nich mówi.

-Co mu jest?-Pyta Jisung przeglądającego magazyny o modzie, Hyunjina. Brunet podnosi wzrok na nauczyciela i przygląda mu się uważnie.

-Ostatnio tak ciągle, odkąd wyszły plotki o jego romansie z uczniem, boi się, że go wywalą.

-Na filmach zawsze takich od razu wyrzucają-Jisung opiera się na swoich dłoniach i próbuje się skupić na lekcji stereometrii nie wtrącając się myślami w życie ich ulubionego nauczyciela.   
  
Biologia wcale nie jest lepsza.

-No to może nasz francuski podróżnik powie coś o różnicach pomiędzy roślinami jedno i dwuliściennymi?- Jisungowi ogólnie dobrze idzie biologia, ale niekoniecznie ma super oceny z niej bo jego cudowna nauczycielka odkąd pojawił się w tej szkole obrała sobie go za cel do znęcania i jak Jisunga naprawdę interesuje biologia, to gdy ta okropna kreatura z hadesu o coś go zapyta to go paraliżuje. Blondyn nie był skory do powrotu do tego zakładu karnego kiedy w tyle głowy świtała mu myśl- _Jak wrócę w poniedziałek to mam dwie biologie._

-Nie znam odpowiedzi Pani Profesor-Grzecznie odpowiada chcąc mieć to już za sobą, ale Kronos się nie poddawał. Czasami Jisung sobie myśli, że radość jej sprawia doprowadzanie go do ataku paniki.

-Jak to nie znasz odpowiedzi? Uczyłeś się coś podczas jedzenia ślimaków?

-Przechodzę na wegetarianizm Proszę Pani, nie jadłem ślimaków.

-Nie obchodzi mnie to Jisung, po lekcjach sam sprzątasz waszą salę- Hyunjin klepie pocieszająco Jisunga po ramieniu, który i tak w sumie jest zaskoczony, że cała pogawędka z tytanem skończyła się tutaj. 

Minho nerwowo przerzuca kartki swojego zeszytu powodując, że bibliotekarka uważnie mu się co chwilę przyglądała. Coś jest nie tak i to powoduje, że chłopak nie może usiedzieć spokojnie. Do przyjechania Changbina po niego pod szkołę zostało jeszcze trochu czasu, więc Minho postanowił uspokoić biedną bibliotekarkę i wyjść z pomieszczenia z zamiarem spaceru po placówce. 

Słońce powoli opada na linię horyzontu powodując, że korytarze oblały się przyjemnym odcieniem pomarańczu. Minho uśmiecha się do siebie czerpiąc satysfakcję z tego małego momentu, tak jak mu kazała pani psycholog.

Minho robi postępy, aby zacząć być szczęśliwym.

Trzy miesiące temu, kiedy dzwonił do Jisunga i usłyszał chyba coś czego nie powinien usłyszeć szczerze mówiąc załamał się, wcześniej nie zauważył jak mocno wzrosły jego uczucia do blondyna i dopiero uderzyło to w niego kiedy to nie on znajdował się przy Jisungu w zbliżeniu seksualnym. To może bardzo głupie, że z takiego powodu stracił apetyt, zakopał się pod ciepłym kocykiem i nie chciał spod niego wyjść. 

Kiedy nastał dziewiąty dzień jego przygnębienia, postanowił, że trzeba coś z tym zrobić i sam sobie się zdziwił, że wyszedł sam z inicjatywą spotkania się z innymi ludźmi, a ponieważ nie ma licznego grona znajomych pierwszym telefonem, który wykonał był do Jeongina.

-Jeongin wyjdźmy na lody.

W taki sposób obydwoje znaleźli się przed jedną z najsłynniejszych lodziarni w ich okolicy po około dwudziestu minutach.

-Minho! Wyglądasz okropnie- Odpowiada Jeongin uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha-Czemu nie było cię przez ponad tydzień w szkole? 

-Byłem trochu chory-Spuścił wzrok jak zbity piesek powodując, że jego młodszy kolega automatycznie go przytulił i kiedy tak się stało, Minho zorientował się, że tego potrzebował- Obecności drugiego człowieka i cieplej mu się zrobiło na duchu z myślą, że w tym wielkim, okrutnym świecie może nie jest całkowicie samotny.

Ramię w ramię weszli do lodziarni, Minho ze spuszczoną głową bo stresowały go takie sytuacje, a Jeongin z pewnością siebie podszedł do sprzedawcy, który przygotuje im cudo na waflu. 

-Poproszę dwie gałki, jedną czekoladową, drugą waniliową, a ty Minho co chcesz?-Brunet podniósł głowę i złapał niekomfortowy kontakt wzrokowy ze sprzedawcą, którego skądś kojarzy.

-Ja poproszę jedną truskawkową- Obydwoje zapłacili za swoje zamówienia i przesunęli się parę kroków w lewo oglądając jak niski, czarnowłosy mężczyzna będzie robił ich lody. Zwinnie się uporał z nietrudnym zadaniem i podał im rożki.

-Przepraszam, ale muszę spytać- Odezwał się sprzedawca zwracając na siebie uwagę dwóch chłopców-Czy nazywasz się może Lee Minho?-Dało się wykryć cichą nadzieję w głosie mężczyzny.

-Tak...

-Jestem Changbin, nie wiem czy mnie jeszcze pamiętasz

_-Chłopcy nie całują chłopców- Powtarzał mu kiedyś ojciec._

Ale Minho nie posłuchał kiedy miał dwanaście lat i w swoim małym, niesprzątanym pokoju pocałował pierwszego chłopaka i było to _cholernie_ przyjemne, ale wszedł wtedy do małego, nieposprzątanego pokoju ojciec, który stał się czerwony od złości i nawrzeszczał na niego tak, że Minho już nigdy nie miał okazji spotkać Changbina.

Ale nigdy go nie zapomniał.

Mimo iż wspomnienia związane z nim były trochu bolesne, to szatyn lubił wspominać delikatne dłonie błądzące pod jego podkoszulkiem i ciepłe usta, które jak gdyby bały się mu zrobić krzywdę leciutko muskały te jego. 

Minho i Changbin pierwszy raz spotkali się na obozie kiedy mieli po dziesięć lat. Od początku dobrze się ze sobą dogadywali, a rodzice obydwóch chłopców ucieszyli się, że ich z lekka aspołeczne dzieci znalazły sobie przyjaciela.

-Tata mnie bije często- Pewnego wieczoru na obozie opowiadał Minho, Changbin. Mały chłopiec słuchał go uważnie czując, że znalazł swoją bratnią duszę, chociaż to stwierdzenie w ich sytuacji niekoniecznie jest dobre, to dziesięciolatek wtedy był przekonany, że można to tak nazwać. 

Jego ojciec, w końcu też go bił i matka nieudolnie próbowała ciągle zakrywać fioletowe siniaki na ciele chłopca. 

Po obozie okazało się, że obydwoje mieszkają całkiem niedaleko siebie, sprzyjało więc to ich częstym spotkaniom, które wtedy jeszcze cieszyły ich rodziców.

-Widziałem jak moja starsza siostra całuje się z jej chłopakiem, ciekawe jakie to jest uczucie-Mówił Changbin pewnego majowego wieczoru, wpatrując się w sufit kolegi. Mały Minho czuł jak serce przyspiesza mu pracy i spojrzał się w stronę ciemnowłosego. 

-Możemy spróbować Changbin. 

-Oczywiście, że cię pamiętam- Uśmiechnął się do ciemnowłosego, który na tę odpowiedź wyszczerzył się jak małe dziecko.

-Co u ciebie słychać? Może spotkamy się kiedyś? 

Mała prośba wywołała serię dość przyjemnych dla szatyna sytuacji. Z Changbinem dużo rozmawiali i choć nie czuł względem niego tego samego co do blondyna, to miał wrażenie, że może on być dla niego bratnią duszą, w innym rozumieniu niż to, jakie miał w dziesiątym roku swojego życia. 

Changbin swoją drogą całkiem nieźle sobie ułożył życie, wyprowadził się od rodziców tak szybko jak stał się prawnie dorosły, znalazł sobie dziewczynę, z którą wynajmuje mieszkanie i ma stabilną pracę. Może nie zarabia kokosów, ale starcza mu na podstawowe potrzeby. 

Minho pewnego wieczoru, po serii histerii spowodowanej, jak zwykle zresztą, jego ojcem, zadzwonił do Changbina, z którym spotkał się w parku i wtedy powiedział mu wszystko.

O próbach samobójczych, o głodzeniu się i samookaleczaniu, o atakach paniki, o ojcu i jego zmuszaniu do uprawiania stosunków z kobietami, o swoich obawach i wszystkim co mu na wątrobie siedziało.

-Musisz iść do specjalisty Minho- Ale chłopak nie miał dużo pieniędzy dlatego Changbin postanowił mu część sponsorować, a Minho w przyszłości mu kiedyś za to odda. Ważniejsze było to by znalazł się on pod okiem kogoś kto by kontrolował jego stan zdrowia.

Po paru wizytach Minho czuje się dalej okropnie, w końcu sam fakt, że chodzi do psychologa nie uleczy jego problemów, ale chłopak teraz przynajmniej wie jak może dojść do momentu, w którym w końcu na dłuższy okres czasu będzie szczęśliwy. Dlatego podziwia te jebane odcienie pomarańczy malowane przez słońce i docenia wielokolorowe kwiaty posadzone w ogródku szkolnym, na które swoją drogą ma alergię. 

Sprawdza swoją torbę i uświadamia sobie, że nie zabrał spod jego ławki paru książek szkolnych, które przydadzą mu się do nauki na zbliżający się sprawdzian, dlatego rusza w kierunku sali 2A, która przypisana jest jego klasie. 

Nuci sobie pod nosem piosenkę Parents od Yungblud'a, w pewnym sensie utożsamiając się z częścią tej piosenki.

_My daddy put a gun to my head  
Said if you kiss a boy, I'm gonna shoot you dead  
So I tied him up with gaffer tape and I locked him in a shed  
Then I went out to the garden and I fucked my best friend_

Kończąc ten ostatni wers spojrzał w stronę sali 2B, która przypisana jest klasie, do której chodzi trójka z jego znajomych i wydaje mu się, że ma omamy. Przy jednej z ławek zamiatał podłogę pewien niski blondyn.

Minho stracił trochu rachubę czasu i w duchu ucieszył się, że przynajmniej szybko powrócił Jisung, ale jednocześnie cholernie obawia się tego spotkania, bo jednak trochu specjalnie unikał z nim rozmów telefonicznych. Skoro nie dał rady z nim gadać przez telefon to niby ma mu się udać twarzą w twarz?

Minho ściska swoje dłonie i przyryzając wargę rusza wgłąb sali. 

-Hej-Mówi, a blondyn wzdryga się i patrzy na Minho z szeroko otwartymi oczami. 

-Hej...-Obydwoje nie wiedzą co powiedzieć więcej, ich zdolności komunikacyjne opuściły czat. 

-Słyszałem, że kogoś sobie znalazłeś-Powiedział po długiej ciszy Jisung,opierając swoją brodę na dużej miotle.

-Słucham?!

-O Minho tutaj jesteś- W idealnym momencie wchodzi Changbin łapiąc za dłoń Minho i chcąc go jak najszybciej wyprowadzić z sali- Cześć blond włosy kolego, ale się trochę spieszymy, pa!

Szatyn się lekko ujmując wkurwił, po pierwsze, że chodzą jakieś fałszywe plotki o nim, po drugie, że nie miał możliwości pogadania z Jisungiem dłużej.

-Przepraszam, że cię tak oderwałem ale Seulgi czeka na nas już w aucie, a wiesz jaka markotna się robi kiedy długo musi czekać, po za tym musimy zdążyć na film!

Jisung nerwowo łapie za ławkę próbując utrzymać równowagę. Serce z sekundy na sekundę bije mu coraz mocniej, jakby chciało się wyrwać z jego mizernej klatki piersiowej. Miotła z hukiem opadła gdzieś na podłogę powodując, że cicha dotychczas sala nabrała kolorów.

Ale chwila,

Jisung w duchu nie uważa, że _jebana_ miotła spowodowała ocieplenie sali lekcyjnej, na którą dzień w dzień przeklina, zwłaszcza na lekcjach matematyki. Chwila skupienia i drobna myśl przechodzi przez jego głupią głowę, czyżby milej mu się zrobiło na widok Minho? 

Jisung przymyka oczy i przywołuje obraz jego słodkich oczu, które z zaciekawieniem wpatrywały się w niego. Jego delikatnych dłoni, które oparte o framugę drzwi lekko się zaciskały, powodując, że koniuszki palców oblewały się delikatnym rumieńcem. Zmarszczone lekko brwi, kiedy się zamyśla i te soczyste usta....

-Nie jestem cholernym homoseksualistą!- Złość przejmuje kontrolę nad jego ciałem, ostatni okres z jego życia to było wmawianie sobie, że czuje coś do szatyna, _ale to kurwa nie prawda!_ Jisung nie jest i nie będzie nigdy jednym z gejów, a ten okres w jego życiu najwyraźniej był typowym dla nastolatka zamieszaniem. W końcu młodzi ludzie często szukają różnych odskoczni i swoich uczuć w wirze całego nędznego świata. 

Zdenerwowany znajduje miotłę i agresywnie kończy sprzątać salę. Kiedy wszystko zostało posprzątane, Jisung zabiera dziennik jego klasy i z uśmiechem na twarzy odnosi go do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Na korytarzu nikt nie chodzi i tylko słychać przyćmione dźwięki instrumentów dochodzące z ich sali muzycznej, tylko uczniowie uczęszczający na różnorakie zajęcia dodatkowe byli jeszcze w szkole.

Przechodzi mu przez głowę głupia myśl, ale taka która w jego mniemaniu spowoduje otrzeźwienie jego niespokojnej duszy. Musi jednak z tym poczekać do jutra.

Jisung przerzuca swój wzrok z jednej osoby na drugą szukając w tym tłumie twarzy jego przyjaciół. Uśmiecha się na widok ciemnowłosej czupryny Hyunjina i jego różowłosej dziewczyny. Podchodzi do nich i wita się z nimi, jednocześnie opatulając się mocniej niezbyt grubym swetrem. Zima się zbliża dużymi krokami i chłopak zdecydowanie powinien rozważyć ubieranie się odpowiednio do pory roku.

-A więc zrobiłam małe szpiegostwo u mnie w grupce i masz wielbicielkę Jisung- Dziewczyna poprawia swój makijaż i później posyła mu znaczące spojrzenie.

Nie. Jisung nic nie mówił nikomu o swoim planie, dziewczyna mimo iż z nim niezbyt często rozmawia po prostu losowo postanowiła przekazać mu tą informację jednocześnie ułatwiając mu jego plan. 

Zaczęli rozmowę, Ryujin pokazała mu jej zdjęcia i wypytuje się co o niej sądzi najprawdopodobniej chcąc później przekazać te informacje dziewczynie.

Jisung chodzi z Yeji do klasy. Jest to ta dziewczyna, która wygląda trochu groźnie, ale tak naprawdę jest bardzo miła i rozsiewa wokół siebie pozytywną energię. Chłopak nie miał z nią dotychczas dużego kontaktu, pamięta jak byli na wycieczce to był z nią razem w drużynie.

-Ale jej nie powiesz...-Jisung uśmiecha się trochu podle wiedząc, że prosząc o to Ryujin tym bardziej przekaże dziewczynie te informacje. 

-Nie powiem, to zostanie między nami i Hyunjinem- _kłamca._

-Od jakiegoś czasu trochu mi się podoba, ale wolałbym sam jej to przekazać.

Ryujin ciepło się do niego uśmiecha i szepcząc coś do swojego chłopaka żegna się z nimi obydwoma.

-Czemu nie wiedziałem, że podoba ci się Yeji?

-Czemu miałbyś wiedzieć?- Jisung puszcza mu oczko i kieruje się do jego klasy. Owszem Yeji mu się nie podoba, ale jakby mu się podobała to nie musi przecież mówić o tym każdemu na około, zresztą Hyunjin zna jego charakter więc nie powinien zadawać takich głupich pytań. 

W jego klasie jak zwykle siedzą te same głupie mordy, których blondyn tak szczerze nienawidzi. W kącie, wraz z inną dziewczyną natomiast siedzi wspomniana wcześniej brunetka. Włosy związane ma w dwa kucyki dodające jej trochu dziecięcej urody, na ciele ma różowy sweterek, trochu opinający się na jej wysportowanym ciele. Na szyi zawieszony na złoty wisiorek dopasowany do jej pierścionków spoczywających na drobnych, chudych dłoniach. Jisung lubi zwracać uwagę na takie szczegóły.

Dziewczyna odwraca głowę i na parę sekund wpatruje się w blondyna, który posyła jej przyjazny uśmiech. Yeji odwraca się gwałtownie powracając do rozmowy z koleżanką jednocześnie próbując zakryć lekkie rumieńce wkradające się na jej lica.

Jisung siada w swojej ławce i niekontrolowanie zaczyna ją porównywać do lichego chłopca, bo chcąc nie chcąc Minho także naciągając zbyt długawe rękawy swetra, opierał się o dłonie niepostrzeżenie chcąc tylko zakryć różowy kolor policzków. W sumie to blondyn lubi widzieć go sfrustrowanego, ma wtedy takie urocze odruchy. Jisung uśmiecha się na myśl o chłopaku, 

a uśmiech schodzi mu z twarzy kiedy do ich klasy wchodzi nowa nauczycielka od matmy.

-Co z panem Kim?

-Czy Woojin-Hyung odszedł?

-Dzień dobry, ale pani chyba pomyliła salę.

Różne komentarze rozprowadziły się po sali, co śmieszne nikt nie zakłada, że ich ulubiony nauczyciel mógł zachorować. Z ostatnich zaistniałych sytuacji, każdy się spodziewał, że prędzej czy później go stąd wywalą. 

Jisung próbuje mentalnie wytrzymać przez całą tę godzinę, ale nowa pani Shin jest jeszcze bardziej upierdliwa od ich biolożki.

Jisung nie umie matematyki!

A tolerował ją tylko dzięki nauczycielowi, który był całkiem w porządku.

-Co ja teraz zrobię...-Mamrocze pod nosem, chyba będzie musiał zapisać się do kogoś na korki.

I jak ostatnio często mu się to zdarza-przychodzi mu głupi pomysł do głowy.

Podnosi wzrok szukając drobnej dziewczyny i cieszy się w duchu kiedy nie wyszła ona jeszcze z sali. Wrzucając chaotycznie do swojej torby rzeczy z ławki, wstaje i podchodzi do niej uprzejmie się z nią witając. Yeji odpowiada mu uśmiechem.

-Słyszałem, że jesteś dobra z matematyki.- Jisung przechyla lekko swoją głowę udając małego pieska. Dziewczyna potwierdza mu rzekome _plotki._

-To chyba jedyne co mi idzie, miałam ostatnio nawet całkiem wysokie wyniki w krajowym konkursie.

Jisung wykorzystuje dziewczynę na dwa różne sposoby.

Siedząc naprzeciwko niej uśmiecha się do niej czule podczas gdy dziewczyna tłumaczy mu kolejne zagadnienia. Niby przypadkiem od czasu do czasu jego ręka zamiast na stole w salonie ląduje na jej udzie i niby przypadkiem od czasu do czasu wpatruje się w jej oczy niby gubiąc się w nich, specjalnie nie słucha tego co dziewczyna do niego mówi.

-Napijemy się czegoś?

-Jisung...Jesteśmy w środku lekcji- Yeji upomina chłopaka kontynuując potem nauczanie go. Jisung wzdycha, czyli musi wysiedzieć jeszcze te pół godziny.

Ale Yeji jest naprawdę ładna i przyjemnie się na nią patrzyło, zwłaszcza jeśli jednocześnie miał z tego taki pożytek jak ogarnięcie tego satanistycznego przedmiotu jakim jest matematyka. Czuje się trochu jak na lekcjach Pana Woojina, darzy Yeji podobnego rodzaju sympatią. To go szczerze mówiąc mentalnie gubi, chciałby poczuć do niej coś więcej i w końcu zapomnieć o nim.

Kiedy Yeji tłumaczy mu ostatnie zagadnienia i rozwiązują parę zadań, w końcu dochodzi upragniony przez niego koniec. Dziewczyna więcej nie powstrzymuje już go przed nalaniem im procentów, zresztą sama czuje ekscytacje. Jisung jej się podoba już od jakiegoś czasu, to normalne, że się tak czuje kiedy chłopak zaczął się nią także w pewien sposób interesować.

Jak to jednak u nastolatków często bywa-stracili kontrolę.

Nad czasem, nad ilością wypitego alkoholu i nad ich zachowaniem.

Tak więc w pokoju Jisunga chłopak leżał na niej i ręką przechadzał po jej brzuchu, po jej piersiach i innych częściach ciała, co najśmieszniejsze-robił to by zapomnieć o pewnej osobie, a robiąc to wyobrażał sobie tę pewną osobę zamiast drobnej, przyjaznej dziewczyny.

-Chwila- Yeji odsunęła Jisunga od siebie i usiadła w pionie-Mogę się iść umyć?

-Pewnie-Odpowiedział chłopak. Wziął swój telefon i powędrował do niewielkiego salonu rzucając się na niewielką sofę. 

Jisung słyszy ciche pukanie do drzwi i odrywając się od ekranu jego telefonu kieruje się w stronę dochodzącego dźwięku. Kto u licha chce się do niego dostać o dwudziestej trzeciej do domu?!

Poprawiając swoje włosy chcąc wyglądać trochu mniej zepsucie otwiera drzwi, a za nimi stoi ostatnia osoba, której mógł się tu spodziewać.

-Lee Minho- Mówi cicho, obawiając się, że ktoś inny by to usłyszał jakby wcale nie byli jedynymi osobami na tym piętrze, które nie są pogrążone w głębokim śnie. Minho patrzy się na niego trochu pustym wzrokiem, którego chłopak _za chuja_ nie może odczytać i to go trochu niepokoi.

Minho powoli zaczyna stawiać kroki do chłopaka, który jak skała stoi w miejscu i próbuje znaleźć jakieś racjonalne wyjaśnienie do zaistniałej sytuacji. Serce zaczyna mu szybciej bić jak czuje dużą rękę na swojej talii, a gdy wyższy chłopak jest tak blisko niego, Jisung wyczuć może powód jego nienaturalnego zachowania. Czuć od niego alkohol, Jest pijany! 

Co za zbieg okoliczności, _Jisung też jest pijany!_

Blondyn kładzie swoją dłoń na klatce piersiowej Minho, który uśmiecha się pod nosem i pcha Jisunga do środka pomieszczenia.

Jisung dziękuje w duchu wszystkim stworzeniom tego świata, że jego mama musiała akurat dzisiaj jechać na jakąś ważną konferencję.

-Jisung proszę cię nie opuszczaj mnie- Minho przybliża swoją twarz do tej blondyna, a później perfidnie się uśmiecha rzucając mniejszego na sofę. Chwilę po wchodzi na jego biodra i zawisa nad nim wpatrując się w niego tak jakby chciał w twarzy Jisunga wywiercić wielką dziurę.

-Błagam pocałuj mnie w końcu- Jisung mamrocze by chwilę po poczuć na swoich ustach te Minho, który cholera zna się na rzeczy. Gdzieś w tyle głowy sumienie chłopaka mówiło mu, _Minho jest pijany, nietrzeźwy na umyśle i zajęty przez kogoś,_ ale jak już wiele osób zdołało się przekonać Jisung nie wykazuje dużego ilorazu inteligencji i ciągnie na swoim. Wkładając swój język do buzi kolegi, Jisung czuje się jakby zwariował. Brzuch mu się ściska, lekkie dreszcze przechodzą przez jego kręgosłup, a tętno wariuje, w sumie chłopak już nie wie czy serce mu tak szybko bije czy przestało działać.

Blondyn wkłada swoją rękę pod podkoszulek Minho wykorzystując fakt, że lekko mu ostatnio urosły paznokcie i wbije mu je w skórę pleców. 

-Jisung?-Delikatny głos Yeji dochodzi do jego uszu.


	14. 14

-Jisung? -Delikatny głos Yeji dochodzi do jego uszu. Minho odsuwa się od chłopaka posyłając lekko zmieszany wzrok w stronę lekko drżącej dziewczyny.-Już rozumiem, nie przeszkadzajcie sobie- Pojawiają się jej łzy w oczach, scena staje się rozmyta, a zdruzgotana dziewczyna wybiega z mieszkania pozostawiając dwóch pijanych chłopaków samym sobie.

Czy Jisunga to obchodziło? Nie.

W końcu nie na darmo dostał miano człowieka z sercem z kamienia, w końcu jakieś zasługi musiały się do tego przyczynić. Chłopak jednak czuje jednak pewną niepewność, czy aby na pewno potrafi zachować twarde serce w każdej sytuacji? Tego uczył go ojciec za młodu, wytresowany jak dobry piesek powinien w każdej sytuacji umieć zachować swój skamieniały wizerunek, dlaczego więc teraz, kiedy siedzi na nim chudy, niemrawy chłopak, jego klatka piersiowa postanowiła zwariować, a myśli stają się jeszcze bardziej chaotyczne niż zwykle nie pozwalając by Jisung wziął głęboki oddech i wszystko przemyślał, bo jak myśleć w takiej sytuacji! 

Wszystko w nim buzuje i zdecydowanie mógłby zwalić to na tę część procentów znajdującą się w jego ciele, ale _po chuja_ gdy czuje się dokładnie tak samo kiedy nie pije. W tych małych momentach kiedy pozwala sobie na odrobinę relaksu, odrobinę wolności- nie czuje się wolny. _Minho, Minho, Minho_ -tak wtedy wyglądają jego myśli, a im bardziej temu zaprzecza tym bardziej czuje sie winny i tym bardziej chce mieć go przy sobie. Chce głaskać jego włosy, mówić mu, że wszystko będzie dobrze, przytulać go i czekać aż pierwszy zaśnie, widzieć jego postępy w czymkolwiek, widzieć jego uśmiech.

-Nie myśl sobie, że mi się podobasz-Parska oschłym tonem wpatrując się w oczy wyższego, którego mina nagle zrzedła. Minho przymyka oczy nie pozwalając swojemu ciału na płacz. Nie może teraz się pokazać z tej słabszej strony. 

Mija chwila ciszy, w której nastolatkowie nie zmieniają swojej pozycji, a ciszę przerywa jedynie cicho grające radio w kuchni.

_Yesterday  
All my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it seems as though they're here to stay  
Oh, I believe in yesterday_

Jisung podśpiewuje piosenkę kładąc ręce na drżących udach bruneta. Po skończonym duecie z The Beatles, Jisung znów zabiera głos.

-Ale jeśli chcesz myśleć, że ja myślę, że wyglądasz bardzo seksownie po de mną, że chciałbym potrzymać cię za rączkę i dać całusa w czółko przed snem, to masz pełne prawo do takich myśli, bo ja dokładnie tak o tobie myślę.

-Jisung nie żartuj sobie ze mnie.

-Jesteś z nim szczęśliwy?- Minho lekko zmarszczył brwi i położył się ponownie na klatce piersiowej Jisunga, który czując na sobie jego ciężar miał ochotę uciec! krzyczeć! piszczeć!

-Z Kim?-Brunet niepewnie się pyta nie wiedząc zbytnio gdzie ta rozmowa prowadzi.

-Z twoim zadufanym, niskim, czworookim, zjebanym chłopakiem.

-Oh...Nie nosisz okularów przecież.

-Ja..Co? No nie nosze.

Jisung jest głupi.

Minho podnosi głowę by popatrzeć na twarz leżącego pod nim Jisunga i uśmiecha się pod nosem. Może lepiej jak jeszcze do tego małego móżdżka nie dochodzą jego słowa, w końcu cała przyszłość dla szatyna jest niepewna i sprawia, że ze stresu kiszki mu się przekręcają. Wprawdzie Jisung powiedział parę głupich słów, które można by teoretycznie uznać za wyznanie miłości, ale wyższego dręczy trochu to, że po pierwsze, nie było to wprost i tak naprawdę blondyn mógł mieć co innego na myśli, po drugie Jisung jest pod wpływem alkoholu, niezbyt zastanawia się nad tym co mówi więc równie dobrze może wypluwać z siebie tylko puste słowa.

-Minho, czy Changbin cie całował?-Jisung robi nadąsaną minę, sprawiając, że leżący na nim chłopak cicho powiedział _uroczy._

-Jak mieliśmy dwanaście lat może? Śmieszne czasy, powiem ci.

-Huh?- _Okłamał mnie._ Jisunga przechodzi dziwna myśl na wspomnienie pierwszej imprezy spędzonej z Minho, na której mu powiedział ze nigdy się nie całował. _Okłamał mnie!_

Blondyn łapie za talię Minho i obraca go tak, że obydwoje spadają z kanapy. Jisung jest teraz nad chłopakiem, na którego twarzy pojawiło się pewne przerażenie. Ręce przyciśnięte miał do podłogi i nadgarstki zrobiły się trochu różowe od zbyt mocnego ściskania. 

Jisung zmniejsza dystans pomiędzy ich twarzami i nagle ląduje twarzą na tej Minho. Nie wyobrażajcie sobie, że go pocałował. Jisung usnął i uderzył swoją głową w tę drugą, sekundę potem ześlizgnęła się na podłogę, a dłonie Minho poczuły ulgę, gdyż już nie były tak mocno uciskane.

-???

Minho chwile leży w bezruchu z podejrzliwym spojrzeniem malującym się na jego twarzy, oblanej pięknym różem. Chciałem abyś mnie pocałował, a ty usnąłeś!

Wnętrze pomieszczenia dalej wypełnione jest starymi piosenkami przytłumionymi ścianą oddzielającą ich od kuchni. Aktualnie leci jakiś hit lata, które słuchają zakochane po uszy nastolatki ze słabym gustem muzycznym. Minho nienawidzi takich piosenek.

Wprawdzie Minho nie jest człowiekiem, który dużo poświęca muzyce i jego opinia w uszach ekspertów wydawać się może dość zabawna, to zawsze w szkole albo w innych miejscach z ludźmi, kiedy jego znajomi puszczali te kiczowate kawałki, jego uszy krwawiły mocno. Dlaczego oni tego słuchają! Nienawidził także ballad dopóki nie usłyszał w telewizji Jisunga.

Pamięta, jak jego przyjaciel miał swój pierwszy występ. Głos blondyna miał naprawdę piękną tonację i w sercu Minho coś się poruszyło. Wieczorem tego samego dnia słuchał innych ballad rozmyślając jak to będzie po powrocie Jisunga.

Jednak w tej chwili, kiedy mniejsze od niego ciało leży na nim, cicho chrapiąc mu do ucha i ogrzewając jego prawy policzek wydychanym powietrzem nawet te durne piosenki o miłości i wypinaniu tyłka nabierają pewnego sensu i uroku sytuacji, w której się znadują.

Minho lekko się podnosi przytrzymując jedną dłonią chłopaka, tak aby w żadnym wypadku nie poleciał w złą stronę. Kiedy jest w pozycji siedzącej obraca Jisunga tak by złapać go pod plecami i pod kolanami by później łatwo wstać.

Łatwo po zbóju, Jisung jest naprawdę ciężki! 

Albo Minho słaby.

Z wielkim trudem ostatecznie podnosi się i kieruje się w stronę pokoju Jisunga. Łokciem otwiera drzwi i powolnym krokiem wchodzi do pomieszczenia.

Mówiąc szczerze, Jisung ma tu syf.

Odkłada delikatnie chłopaka na łóżko przykrywając go niewielkim, białym kocem. Wzdryga się kiedy z jednego rogu pokoju dochodzi ciche miałknięcie.

-O cześć kolego-W klatce piersiowej automatycznie czuje swego rodzaju ciepło na wspomnienie małego kotka, którym się kiedyś opiekował. Podnosi małe zwierzątko i trzymając je w rękach siada z powrotem na dwuosobowe łóżko.

Minho patrzy na twarz Jisunga i chwilę siedzi w zachwycie, mimo, że już tyle razy studiował cały jego wygląd. Za dwadzieścia lat by mógł powiedzieć w jakich miejscach niższy ma pieprzyki, jak się zachowuje podczas jedzenia, jego mały nawyk w marszczeniu brwi. 

Szatyn uśmiecha się i podnosi jeden rękaw swojej bluzy. Blizny mocno mu zbladły, nie ma już żadnych różowych pociągnięć.

Podnosi kotka tak by ta mała istotka była na przeciwko jego twarzy.

-Myślisz, że będzie ze mnie dumny?

Jisunga boli głowa, tak cholernie go boli głowa. Ale pamięta wszystko co się wczoraj działo!

Podnosi się niemrawo z łóżka czując nietypowy zapach kwiatów w jego pokoju.

Chwila,

Zapach kwiatów?!

Rozgląda się po pokoju i zauważa, że w rogu w jego starym wazonie gdzie zawsze leżały zwiędnięte róże, znajdują się świeżo ścięte różnokolorowe kwiatki. Jego pokój nie pachnie dymem tytoniowym, a okno ledwo uchylone mimo chłodnej pory roku całkiem przyjemnie owiewało całe pomieszczenie. 

Duża kupa ubrań z podłogi zniknęła i Jisung widzi podłogę! On ma w pokoju podłogę! 

Patrzy na zegarek, godzina siódma. Pora brać się do życia.

Z ciężarem przenosi się z pokoju na korytarz, bierze dużą paczkę jedzenia dla kotka. Kuca przy małej misce orientując się, że jest już ona wypełniona. Zza małej sofy wygląda mała główka czarnego przyjaciela chłopaka i w lekkich kocich podskokach zmierza w jego stronę pytającym wzrokiem. Ojcze zapomniałeś, że mi już dawałeś jedzonko?

Oczywiście dialog jest tylko wymysłem Jisunga, który mówiąc całemu światu jak to nienawidzi tych puchatych, uroczych kulek jednocześnie uśmiecha się jak głupi kiedy odgrywa z nimi różne role.

-Papa ci nie dawał jedzenia o czym ty mówisz?

-Ja mu dałem, bo zanim byś się obudził to zdechł by z głodu- Dochodzi do jego uszu lekko ochrypły głos Minho, który sekundę później pojawia się przy wejściu do kuchni-Tobie zrobiłem zwykłe kanapki więc się pospiesz z jedzeniem.

-Jeśli już robisz mi śniadanie to mógłbyś się postarać.

-Niewdzięczny bachor...

-Tylko żartuję, dziękuje ci Minho.

Jisung wstaje i kieruje się rzekomo w stronę małej jadalni połączonej z kuchnią, ale zanim przekracza mały, lekko zakurzony próg to obraca się w stronę Minho i przyciska go do ściany.

-Powiedz mi szczerze, kochasz go?- Przeszywający wzrok Jisunga sprawia, że dziwny dreszcz przechodzi przez całe ciało Minho.

-Nie-Bycie szczerym jest jednak najlepszą opcją jaką chłopak mógł wybrać w takiej sytuacji. Głośno przełyka ślinę kładąc trzęsące się dłonie na ramionach Jisunga próbując go odsunąć, a później ucieknie. Prosto i łatwo, _prosto i łatwo._.. Minho ta sytuacja bardzo przypomina momenty w jego życiu kiedy za młodu masywniejsi jego znajomi mu dokuczali. Oczywiście Jisung jest tylko niegroźnym karłem, ale w tak...agresywnie posuniętej sytuacji szatyn automatycznie zaczynał panikować, szkoda tylko, że nie miał tyle siły w dłoniach by odsunąć niższego chłopaka.

-To czemu z nim jesteś?

-Nie jestem?

-Nie?


	15. 15

Minho drepcze niepewnie w stronę swojego domu. Przynajmniej wytłumaczył sobie z Jisungiem te dziwne plotki, które krążyły na jego temat, ale jeśli chodzi o ich relacje to nie zmieniło się...nic. Minho nie dostał porannego całusa, nie przytulał się romantycznie w kuchni z jego przyjacielem i nie rzucali sobie żartów, które rzucają sobie kochankowie w nieśmiesznych komediach romantycznych.

Minho wzdycha czując jak fala negatywnych emocji przejmuje kontrolę nad jego ciałem. W radiu w jego domu słychać głos Bowiego, a niska, młoda kobieta porusza rytmicznie biodrami w dużym salonie. Chłopak zasiada na obdartej, skórzanej sofie i wpatruje się w kubek kawy. Minho naprawdę nie lubi kawy, ale chyba Jisung tak? Pamięta jak pytał się go czy pójdzie z nim na kawę po powrocie do Korei, nie poszli na kawę ostatecznie i chłopak trochę udaje, że o tym nie pamięta z nadzieją, że drugi postępuje tak samo.

 _Let's sway_  
Under the moonlight, this serious moonlight  
Let's dance

Szatyn naprawdę lubi jego muzykę, Jisung chyba nie.

-Kurwa- _Czy on może na chwilę wyjść z jego głowy?_

-Wszystko w porządku Minnie?- Pyta się jego siostra. Minho prycha pod nosem, wkurwia ją jej udawana miłość w stosunku do niego, tak naprawdę obydwoje się nienawidzą i im więcej kontaktu ze sobą mają tym lepiej. Siostra była pupilkiem ich rodziców, mimo ich słabej sytuacji materialnej dostawała prawie wszystko o co poprosiła, oczywiście jeśli było ich na to stać. Minho jedyne co dostawał to wpierdol.

Kiedyś w najgorszych momentach uciekał do babci, ale kiedy jej już z nimi nie ma to gdzie ma uciekać?

Minho ignoruje dziewczynę patrząc się na kubek czarnej kawy, kiedyś była jego głównym pożywieniem, może dlatego jej tak teraz nienawidzi? 

Niemiły dreszcz przechodzi go na wspomnienie dni, w których jego brzuch ściskał się z bólu, a mózg nie potrafił normalnie funkcjonować. Nie dziwi się zresztą teraz, że jest tak cholernie głupi, jak w tamtym okresie jego życia zabijał swoje ostatnie komórki mózgowe. Minho asocjuje swoje wspomnienia z kolorami i zapachami, tamten okres był dla niego brązem i zapachem czarnej kawy. Oczywiście gdyby robił to samo ze smakami to byłby gorzki, ale chłopaka wyobraźnia jednak nie jest na tak rozwiniętym poziomie, zresztą i tak porównywanie jakichś okresów z życia do takich rzeczy wydaje mu się dziecinne, dlatego tego typu rzeczy zostają u niego tylko zapisane w czarnym dzienniku, pod jego obskubanym łóżkiem.

Jego siostra wychodzi z pomieszczenia rzucając, krótkie "Ojciec będzie za dwadzieścia minut'', sygnalizując Minho, że lepiej będzie jeśli uda się do własnego pokoju. Mimo przepełniającej go nienawiści w stosunku do kobiety, zawsze wdzięczny jest jej w duchu za to, że informuje go o tego typu sprawach. Ma wtedy odpowiednią ilość czasu by uciec od zapachu alkoholu i dotyku obcych kobiet.

Minho szybko z kuchni bierze jabłko, które służyć mu ma jako obiad. Teraz i tak nie zdąży zrobić czegoś pożywniejszego, a nie chce mieć konfrontacji ze starszym mężczyzną, który wraca z tygodniowej delegacji. Trochu kręci mu się w głowie i chciałby zjeść coś...słodkiego.

Jego pokój nie ma nic specjalnego w sobie, Minho zawsze niechętnie do niego wchodzi. Nie ma tu zbyt dużo rzeczy, stara szafa, która wygląda jakby miała się rozpaść przy każdym jej otwieraniu, małe, jednoosobowe łóżko stoi przy małym oknie, przez które ledwo wchodzi światło z zewnątrz. Za oknem natomiast widać mur, a na nim nieprzyjemne napisy. Zawsze jak je widzi wyobraża sobie tych bandytów, którzy co jakiś czas spotykają się pod ich blokiem i w duchu szatyn dziękuje, że nie mieszka na pierwszym piętrze i nie widzi dokładnie tego czym się zajmują.

Niekiedy agresywni mężczyźni wykrzykiwali hasła, podobnie obrzydliwe jak te, które widnieją za oknem chłopaka. Nie raz Minho panikował, kiedy przez przypadek..a może nie przypadek, rzucili czymś w jego okno.

Nie mija dziesięć minut i usłyszeć można dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Ten kretyn najwyraźniej zapomniał kluczy. 

Minho odczekuje chwilę ale kiedy nie słyszy aby jego siostra była zainteresowana ich ojcem z niechceniem kieruje się w stronę drzwi. Mimowolnie zaczynają mu się pocić ręce. Otwiera je i gotowy już jest na falę krytyki, która dostanie ale to nie nadchodzi.

Za drzwiami bowiem nie stał jego otyły, wredny ojciec tylko drobna postać z przyklejonym uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Minho! Pieczemy dzisiaj babeczki, chcesz do nas dołączyć?- Jeongin patrzy się na niego psimi oczkami, jak Minho ma mu odmówić? Odwzajemnia jego uśmiech i rzuca parę słów do jego siostry by chwilę po u boku jego przyjaciela wyjść na piętro wyżej. Jest wiele plusów tego, że trójka nastolatków mieszka w jednym bloku, a to był dokładnie jeden z nich. Wystarczyło parę kroków i Minho przekracza próg do bardzo przyjemnego mieszkania.

Uwielbia przebywać u Jeongina, jego kąt zawsze jest przepełniony radością i przyjazną atmosferą. Mama młodszego chłopaka wita go z uśmiechem i podaje mu mały, żółty fartuszek, który kiedyś należał do Jeongina. Minho zarzuca go na siebie i z uśmiechem kieruje się do kuchni by zacząć pomagać jego znajomym. 

Hyunjin lekko nadąsany miesza ciasto, nienawidzi gotować i przeklina w duchu wszystkie stworzenia tego świata, że Jeongin jest taki uroczy. Przecież gdyby miał trochu bardziej dorosłą twarz to łatwiej byłoby mu odmówić!

Minho śmieje się pod nosem, jak widać nie tylko on został złapany w sidła krzywych ząbków i znikających oczu przez lekki tłuszczyk pod nimi. Klepie bruneta po ramieniu i zaczyna rozrabiać kolejną porcję ciasta na jeszcze większą ilość babeczek.

-Jak tam z Jisungiem?- Po chwili pyta Hyunjin, który odkąd blondyn wrócił zauważył lekko nieprzyjemną atmosferę unoszącą się pomiędzy tą dwójką. Zresztą tylko głupi by tego nie zauważył! Zanim Jisung wyjechał byli jak papużki nierozłączki, nawet Hyunjin widział jak byli w dość intymnej sytuacji, a odkąd blondyn wrócił to co! Pizdy, to wkurwia bruneta najbardziej, ale oczywiście ma trochu kultury i nie zacznie tak o ich wyzywać, no chyba, że poproszą.

-W porządku.

-W porządku?

-W porządku.

-oh.

Hyunjin siada na blacie i odpala papierosa nie przejmując się, że mama Jeongina jest w domu. Za parę sekund zacznie się wojna ale chwilę mogą siedzieć w prawie ciszy, spokoju z odgłosami łyżki mieszającej ciasto. 

Szatyn dodając krok po kroku potrzebne składniki, zaczyna odpływać myślami, do ciepłych pocałunków blondyna, do jego rąk błądzących po jego ciele...

-Chyba nie czuję tego co czuję, Hyunjin wypierdalaj na balkon!- Chwila ciszy zakończona melodyjnym głosem pani Yang. Serio ta kobieta nawet krzycząc brzmi jakby mówiła im jakieś przyjemne wieści, które sprawiały, że słodki miodek wylewał się na płuca prawie dorosłych mężczyzn. Obydwoje uśmiechnęli się i brunet posłusznie powędrował na balkon ciesząc się, że chwilę będzie mógł pobyć sam.

Do Kuchni wchodzi Jeongin z, jak zwykle zresztą, ciepłym uśmiechem. 

-Zadzwoniłem do Jisunga i próbował się wymigać.

-Co go przekonało?

-Powiedziałem mu, że też tu jesteś.

Minho lekko zatrzęsły się ręce powodując, że do jednej foremki nalał przez przypadek zbyt dużo masy. Ma cichą nadzieję, że młodszy nie wyłapał swoim głupim móżdżkiem małego poślizgu szatyna i nie skomentuje tego. Jeongin kuca przy piekarniku i sprawdza jak się trzymają wcześniej włożone babeczki. Minho nie zdziwiłby się gdyby usłyszał od niego coś w stylu "Hej babeczki, jak się trzymacie?", dlatego pewnego rodzaju smutek wpływa na jego serce kiedy ich małe grupowe dziecko nie wypowiada tych słodkich słów.

Naprawdę nie powinni już go tak traktować, zresztą mimo iż teraz dzięki rzekomemu zakochaniu się, trochu się ogarnął to kiedyś przecież był największym bajerantem w ich grupie, a Minho niestety najbardziej "przeżywał" te romanse, bo zawsze kiedy do niego przychodził to Jeongin...był już z nimi na jakimś etapie.

Po dwudziestu minutach Minho słyszy ten lekko wkurzający, ale mimo wszystko przyjemny głos. Ciężkie odgłosy dużych, pewnie obłoconych glanów brzęczą przez pare sekund, a później zostają zdjęte przez posiadacze na odpowiednie miejsce. Minho wyobraża sobie posturę niższego chłopaka, lekko zgarbionego, pewnie z zamyśloną miną i lekko zadartym noskiem.

Szatyn odwraca się w stronę wejścia do kuchni zapominając, że za minutę powinien wyjąć jedną serię babeczek. 

Blondyn z poważną miną przekracza próg, skina głową i opiera się o blat wpatrując się w piekarnik. 

-To ten...hej.

-Przepraszam.-Odpowiada cicho Minho po części niepewny swoich słów- Naruszyłem wczoraj...mocno twoją strefę komfortu tylko przez to, że się napierdoliłem.

-Wina leży po dwóch stronach tak sądzę...

-Możemy...się dalej przyjaźnić Jisung?- Blondyn patrzy na niego wzrokiem, który trudno odczytać. Tak naprawdę ma ochotę wykrzyczeć mu w twarz _Kocham cie kurwa!!! Nie widzisz tego!!_ Ale skoro Minho taką prośbę rzuca w jego kierunku to chyba znaczy, że dla niego byłoby to zbyt niekomfortowe...

-Pewnie, tak jak dawniej.

Słońce już lekko zachodzi powodując, że na polnej drodze piątka przyjaciół czuje się jak w bajce. Po trzech miesiącach dość okrutnej zimy, w końcu można wyjść w trochu lżejszym ubraniu ciesząc się świeżym, ciepłym powietrzem i promieniami słonecznymi, dzięki którym ich skóra przybierze zaróżowiony odcień. 

Jadąc na rowerach już któryś kilometr ich ciała zaczynają się świecić od potu, a humor im dopisuje dzięki dobremu dotlenieniu organizmu. 

Docierają do celu, małego jeziorka na wsi obok miasta, przy którym parę lat temu znaleźli starą sofę, z popękanej brązowej skóry, na której wypisali swoje imiona. To jest ich miejsce, miejsce w którym zawsze mogą się ukryć od zmierzwionego codziennego życia. Mimo iż otoczenie nie wygląda zbyt ładnie to ma w sobie swój urok, powodując, że na wiosnę zawsze czwórka (teraz z dodatkiem pewnego kotowatego gościa) wybiera się tu na rowerach.

Jisung rzuca swój stary rower, upewniając się tylko, że nie wpadnie do wody. Mimo iż dzisiejszy dzień zachęca do ochłodzenia się to jednak w jeziorku na pewno byłoby lodowato, dlatego chłopak nie chce ryzykować przymusem pływania w nim.

Rzuca się na kanapę i wyciąga z kieszeni paczkę marlboro, którą wcześniej przyozdobił starym, czarnym pisakiem rysując na niej rozmaite wzory. 

-Przesuń swoją dupę chłopie-Wypowiada niskim głosem Felix ostro kopiąc blondyna w udo. 

Ból roznosi się po całej kończynie niższego, dlatego nie chcąc dalej prowokować Felixa, usadawia się grzecznie w pozycji siedzącej. 

-Jeszcze tylko trochu i jedziemy na wakacje-Jeongin optymistycznie mówi, a reszta się krzywi na jego ton głosu.

-Jakie trochu mordo, do lata jeszcze mamy sporo czasu- Śmieje się Hyunjin siadając na skraju sofy. Pomiędzy nim a Felixem ostatnio wstąpiła bardzo niezręczna relacja, o której nikt z tej dwójki nie chciał rozmawiać, dlatego pozostała trójka nie nalegała na nich. 

Jeongin siada pomiędzy Felixem i Hyunjinem i uświadamia sobie jedno-nie ma miejsca dla Minho. 

Od zawsze byli tu tylko w czwórkę więc nie zwracali na to uwagi, że bez problemu się na tym mieszczą i nigdy nie przyszło im do głowy, że w ich paczce pojawi się nowa osoba.

Jisung przygryza wargę i przejeżdżając ręką po chropowatym boku kanapy, nie patrzy się w oczy Minho.

-Możesz mi usiąść na udach, na ziemi byś się przeziębił-Lekki rumieniec wchodzi na twarz wyższego, ale i tak siada na nogach Jisunga. Lekki wiatr sprawia, że przechodzi go dodatkowo dreszcz, a blondyn przytula go bardziej do siebie kładąc swoją głowę na jego szczupłym ramieniu. 

Chwilę siedzą w ciszy, każdy pochłonięty swoimi myślami, które ich dręczą. Nie planowali pić dzisiaj, wystarczy im wspólne spędzanie czasu i zdecydowanie nie przeszkadza im jeśli mieli by to robić w ciszy. Nie zawsze muszą być głośno, czasem tylko obecność drugiego im wystarcza.

Dzisiaj nie mogą spędzić tu zresztą zbyt dużo czasu, Jisung dzisiaj ma ostatni konkurs w sezonie i będzie do godziny musiał się zbierać by się nie spóźnić. Przyjaciele życzyli już mu dużo szczęścia na nim, w końcu mimo pięknego głosu w ostatnich paru konkursach nie udało mi się zająć pierwszego miejsca. Ćwiczył pięć razy mocniej do dzisiejszego, dlatego pokłada w nim dość spore nadzieje.

Jisung przytula się mocniej w plecy Minho, który odwraca głowę w jego stronę i się patrzą na siebie przez dobre parę sekund, dopóki Felix nie odchrząka i nie proponuje im gry w badmintona. 

Chłopak wziął ze sobą paletki, dlatego też cała piątka po chwili w dość rozległym miejscu za kanapą zaczęła odbijać lotkę. Sprawia im to dużo przyjemności i w duchu każdy z nich chciałby by takie beztroskie momenty trwały wiecznie, ale czy gdyby trwały wiecznie to równie tak samo by je doceniali?

-Boże ale jestem głodny-Odezwał się Hyunjin, któremu dość głośno w brzuchu burczy.

-Ja mogę ugotować coś po naszym powrocie.-Odzywa się Minho, który jednocześnie z zapałem odbija lotkę, która trafiła akurat na jego stronę. 

-Nie, nie, Minho ty się trzymaj z daleka od kuchni, dalej pamiętam te spalone babeczki- Mówi z przekąsem Jeongin na wspomnienie czterdziestu babeczek zabitych przez romanse w jego małej, przyjemnej kuchni. Nigdy tego nie wybaczy chłopakowi! Wprawdzie mieli dość ciasta na kolejne porcje, ale to nie to samo, czterdzieści poległych wojowników...-Miłość zabija-dopowiada przypominając sobie scenę z jego kuchni, gdzie jak wyczuli zapach dymu, sugerujący im, że coś się pali to ujrzeli dwóch nastolatków cicho się w siebie wpatrujących.

-My nie jesteśmy razem!-Krzyczy Jisung odbierając lotkę i próbując ściąć ją by zdobyć dla jego drużyny kolejny punkt. Wprawdzie wszystko w tej grze jest...chaotyczne, nie mają siatki, nie mają wyznaczonego boiska, czasami zaliczali punkty, czasami nie.

Słońce już ledwo wystaje zza horyzontu, Jisung żegna się z przyjaciółmi i kieruje się w stronę miasta. 

Dojechanie do specjalnego budynku zajmuje mu około pół godziny, spocony wbiega po schodkach i otwiera ociężałe drzwi chcąc dostać się do środka. Mimo wczesnej godziny w środku jest już sporo ludzi, a Jisung idzie na recepcję informując, że jest jednym z uczestników.

Miło wyglądająca, wysoka pani prowadzi go do specjalnego pokoju, w którym czekała już jego matka i Pan Kim, oraz reszta uczestników z jego rodzicami.

Apropo update z jego życia, Pan Kim oświadczył się jego mamie dwa miesiące temu, od dłuższego czasu coraz większe stawało się pomiędzy nimi wiążące uczucie i Jisung tylko odliczał dni kiedy w końcu Pan Kim złoży tę propozycję. Daty ślubu jeszcze nie znają, ale Jisung z Mamą przeprowadzili się do Państwa Kim i naprawdę, niemiłosiernie sprawiało to radość blondynowi widzieć jego mamę szczęśliwą z tym Panem. No i Seungmin! Nie ma z nim już takich stosunków jak za pobytu we Francji, a teraz będą oficjalnie mogli być braćmi!

Mama wita go czule przytulając go, a pan Kim głaszcze go po ramieniu. Chłopak szybko zmyka do toalety przebrać się w coś eleganckiego i w pełnej okazałości wraca do rodziny.

-Wyglądasz pięknie-Mówi pani Han uśmiechając się czule- Gdyby cię widział ten wysoki chłopiec na pewno by powiedział to samo.

-Mamo!

-Jisung ma chłopaka?-Pyta się Pan Kim kierując wzrok na soon-to-be Panią Kim. 

-Za niedługo będzie mieć.

-Mamo?-Jisung nie chce brnąć w tę rozmowę, po pierwsze on i Minho nie skończą razem, po drugie nawet gdyby była jakaś lekka nadzieja w tym to nie powinna tego mówić! To go z lekka....zapesza.

-On jest dominujący czy...

-PANIE KIM!- Jisunga oblewa rumieniec. Co jeśli ktoś ich słucha?!

-Czemu mnie jeszcze nie nazywasz tatą..

-Muszę się przyzwyczaić Panie Kim...

Jisung bierze głęboki wdech i odchodzi od nich na parę kroków. Dostał wiadomość i zdecydowanie nie chce jej odbierać przy rodzicach. Zwinnie odblokowuje swój telefon i zamiera. Minho. Wysłał. Mu. Zdjęcie.

Nie byle jakie zdjęcie, z kciukiem uniesionym do góry, chłopak się uśmiecha a nad jego czołem napisane jest parę słów.

_"Dasz sobie radę"_

Jisung przyciska telefon do swojej klatki piersiowej, przymykając oczy i uśmiechając się do siebie.

-Nie jestem hetero.

Serce mu kołota, lekki rumieniec zawitał na jego twarzy i orientuje się, że wypowiedział te słowa na głos. Otwiera jak najszybciej oczy i patrzy czy wiele osób go słyszało ale w tej części salki tylko jakaś dziewczyna uśmiecha się do niego i tak jak jego chłopak...nie, przyjaciel, przyjaciel Jisung, podnosi kciuki do góry.

-Gratulacje?- Cichutki, słodki głos do niego mówi a dziewczyna kończy wiązać swoje niskie tenisówki. 


	16. 16

Minho poznaje JYPtinder.

A Jisungowi się to nie podoba.

Owszem chce by jego _najlepszy przyjaciel_ spotkał kiedyś wielką miłość, z którą będzie miał dwójkę dzieci, chłopczyka i dziewczynkę. Będą mieszkać na wsi, w średniej wielkości domku otoczonego kolorowym ogródkiem, z małym oczkiem wodnym kiedy ich kotki będą skakać po trawce, może z jednym pieskiem. Będą spędzać razem wakacje, wyjadą po za kraj, stworzą wspaniałe wspomnienia a później przez pare miesięcy będą chodzić opaleni.

Ale w tym jest problem, że on sam chciałby być na miejscu tej osoby!

Ustalili sobie, że nie będą się wtrącać w swoje związki, bo są tylko przyjaciółmi i że będą na takich samych stosunkach jak w pewnym z ich okresów znajomości. Wszystko szło idealnie, wraz z grupą ich przyjaciół spotykali się, pili, grali w różne gry i w pewnym momencie Jisung sobie pomyślał, że może odkochanie się w Minho nie będzie takie trudne. 

Do momentu, który potwierdził chłopakowi, że mały gremlin Jeongin idzie to piekła.

Siedzieli wtedy na mieszkaniu Hyunjina, które zawsze wywołuje u nich pewne uczucie nostalgii. Mimo iż nikt z nich nie chciał by mieć tak vintage urządzonego domu, to niezmiernie podoba im się ta koncepcja i uśmiechają się zawsze pod nosem jak uda im się znaleźć nową, wcześniej nie widzianą przez nich roślinę, albo na ścianie pojawił się nowy album jakiegoś niezbyt znanego artysty. Owszem brunet słucha dużo klasyków, osoby które są znane nawet przez tych, którzy nie lubią rockowej muzyki, ale zawsze mężczyzna pałał miłością do nowo poznanego indie zespołu, którego muzyka wpasowywała się w jego humor.

-Minho, ostatnio bardzo poprawiła ci się samoocena- Jeongin się uśmiecha ściskając trochu udo jego kolegi. Każdy z piątki wiedział o...sytuacji ich dwójki przyjaciół i to całkowicie tolerowali! Tak długo jak nie będą robić sztucznych dram, które zniszczą ich przyjaźń i będzie wszystko z nimi w porządku to będą ich wspierać w decyzjach. 

Jeongin zawsze robi się trochu smutniejszy gdy widzi, że Minho mimo wszystko wydaje się samotny. Skoro nie Jisung to może...powinien sobie kogoś znaleźć?

-Znam taką fajną aplikację, na której możesz poznawać ciekawe osoby- Jisung piorunuje go wzrokiem wiedząc gdzie zmierza ta rozmowa. Jeszcze chwila i mu wydłubie oczy.

-To jest bezpieczne?- Minho patrzy swoimi uroczymi oczkami na Jeongina, który teraz przyciska się do niego i pokazuje mu na swoim telefonie aplikację. 

-Musisz trochu uważać, ale to tak jak wszędzie! Moim zdaniem jest w porządku. Podaj mi swój telefon to ci zainstaluje- Szatyn niepewnie podaje mu swoją komórkę, czy on chciałby kogoś poznawać? Wydawało mu się, że jest w porządku tak jak jest... 

Hyunjin uśmiecha się posyłając wzrok Jisungowi, dobrze zdając sobie sprawę z uczuć blondyna. W końcu tylko Minho tego nie widzi! Albo widzi i odwzajemnia, ale jest zbyt głupi, żeby to powiedzieć Jisungowi i obydwoje są teraz w dość niekomfortowej sytuacji.

-Masz prawo do nie mówienia, ponieważ jakbyś coś powiedział to by było głupie- Jisung mówi do bruneta zanim tamten zdąży to jakoś skomentować. Lustrują się wzrokiem, jeden lekko przygryza swoje popękane wargi a drugi przeczesuje swoje ciemne jak smoła włosy.

-Ludzie tacy jak ty sprawiają, że muszę częściej medytować _Gosh... You annoy me!_ \- Hyunjin siada na pufie i klasycznie wyciąga paczkę black devilsów w różowym kolorze. Bierze jednego papierosa a resztę paczki rzuca Jisungowi, który teraz swoją uwagę przykuwa dwojgu zafascynowanym aplikacją randkową chłopakom. 

-Napisz, że jesteś bottom-Jeongin komentuje uważnie śledząc rejestracje przyjaciela.

-Co to znaczy, że jestem bottom?-Minho podnosi swój wzrok i patrzy pytająco na przyjaciela. _Przecież nie mam łóżka piętrowego!_

-Zaufaj mi..

-W porządku- Wpisuje parę słów i wciska zakończ. 

Hyunjin parska śmiechem słysząc jak posłusznie Minho wpisał taką informację. Ma cichą nadzieję, że nie trafi na jakichś obrzydliwych staruchów co go zrazi do pisania z ludźmi tam.

On sam zaczął tam z Ryujin rozmawiać. Mimo iż chodzą razem do szkoły to wcześniej nie mieli większego kontaktu i choć różowe włosy dziewczyny przyciągają uwagę to on nigdy nie przykuwał swojego wzroku do niej. Wymijał ją na korytarzach jak każdego innego ucznia w tej dennej szkole, a teraz jest naprawdę wdzięczny, że ją poznał. 

Mają różne charaktery, ale jednocześnie pasują do siebie idealnie. 

Hyunjin kiedyś miał pewne wątpliwości względem swojej orientacji, musi się przyznać, że pewien rudzielec sprawił, że to kwestionował, ale odkąd jest z Ryujin to wszystko przeszło i mimo iż na początku związku dalej...chodził w różne strony, to teraz nie wyobraża sobie pójścia do łóżka z inną kobietą. 

Może Jisung też tego potrzebuje?

-Stary- Odzywa się chrypliwym głosem nachylając się w stronę Jisunga- Może ty też sobie założysz JYPtinder? 

-Pierdol się.

-Rozumiem-Hyunjin jednak mu jeszcze nie pomoże, da mu jeszcze trochu czasu i dopiero zacznie wprowadzać swój plan "odkochaj swojego przyjaciela, który zakochał się w twoim drugim przyjacielu". To będzie dla niego ciężki okres, ale w końcu czego się nie robi w imię przyjaźni?

No właśnie, a dalej nie może się pogodzić z Felixem.

-Oh ironio, chcesz pomagać, a sobie nie możesz pomóc- Nikt nie zwraca uwagi na jego dramatyczne słowa, jak zwykle zresztą, w końcu brunet znany jest z rzucania dziwnych tekstów bez kontekstu. Tylko Jisung posyła mu niezbyt zrozumiane spojrzenie.

-Ten Minho! Ten jest fajny-Jeongin klika coś w telefon, a biedna kicia nie rozumie o co chodzi- Jak chcesz z kimś zacząć rozmowę to pierw klikasz to i jeśli druga osoba zrobi to samo to możecie pisać ze sobą.

-Jeonginnie....Chyba jestem za stary na takie rzeczy. Nie wiem co tu się dzieje- Minho ściska w swoich chudych dłoniach telefon. Niepokój wypełnia jego ciało. Przecież jak nie będzie miał obok siebie Jeongina to co on zrobi! Chociaż gdyby nie on to by do niczego nie doszło i Minho prowadziłby dalej swoje spokojne singielskie życie. Nie przeszkadza mu to!

-O patrz! Zaakceptował! Napisz do niego!

-Napisać?- Cisza. Szatyn patrzy się po twarzach jego znajomych, a później na otwarty chat z nieznajomą mu osobą. Co on ma do cholery napisać! 

Kilka stuknięć w ekran komórki i wzdycha głęboko. 

Jeongin bierze od niego telefon i chwilę w bezruchu patrzy się na wysłaną wiadomość. Lekko zaczyna się trząść co sprawia, że Minho zaczyna się niepokoić, ale dokładnie sekundę po Jeongin wybucha mocnym, brzęczącym w uszach śmiechem.

-MINHO HYUNG JESTEŚ BEZNADZIEJNY! HAHAHAHA.

-Coś nie tak?-Minho chowa głowę w swoich dłoniach tracąc pewność siebie, kiedy Jisung zadaje to pytanie. Dziwna fala trudnych do opisania uczuć wpływa do jego ciała. _To był zły pomysł, to był zły pomysł, to był zły pomysł..._

-"HEJ, POROZMAWIAJMY"! MINHO, CHCESZ Z NIM IŚĆ NA RANDKĘ CZY CHCESZ GO WYZWAĆ NA POJEDYNEK?!- Jeongin łapie się za brzuch i mentalnie się karci za jego reakcję, ale inaczej nie potrafi! Wie o tym, że Minho nie jest super obeznany w randkowaniu, ale chyba powinien wiedzieć jak nie powinno się zaczynać rozmowy.

Jisung dobrze zna tę reakcję Minho. Podchodzi do niego i go obejmuje delikatnie przejeżdżając po plecach chłopaka.

-I co jest takiego złego w tej wiadomości, Jeongin? Moim zdaniem jest całkiem w porządku.-Jisung podnosi Minho siadając na jego miejscu, a szatyna usadawiając na swoich kolanach- To że twoja młoda dusza nie potrafi prowadzić rozmowy w inny sposób niż slangami to nie znaczy, że każdy musi używać tego sposobu komunikacji. Jeśli ten mężczyzna stwierdzi, że Minho jest dziwny tylko po sposobie w jaki pisze, który ponownie chcę podkreślić jest normalny, to najwyraźniej nie jest wart Minho i powinien się odpierdolić i szukać swojego _UwU sksksk, dwukropek trójka_ gościa.

-Jisung jesteś nie miły...

- _Ja_ jestem nie miły Jeongin? 

Minho podnosi głowę i odbiera swój telefon z dłoni przyjaciela. Uśmiecha się do dwójki i kręci lekko głową.

-Nie zaczynajcie kłótni, obie strony mają trochu racji.

-Okej Hyunjin taki jest plan. Ty pójdziesz na prawo, ja na lewo. Jeśli będzie próbował mu coś zrobić...to go zaatakujemy. Mimo wszystko cały czas musimy działać pod przykryciem.

Jisung i Hyunjin stoją schowani za budką z lodami. 

Minho umówił się na pierwszą randkę z tym typem, z którym zaczął pisać parę dni temu. Dlatego dwójka przyjaciół postanowiła ich szpiegować. Szatyn powtarzał im parę razy, że to nie jest potrzebne, i że wszystko będzie w porządku, ale jak to na upartych znajomych przystało nie zamierzali odpuścić!

Lekko spocone dłonie przypominają im o ich podwyższonym poziomie stresu, obydwoje posyłają sobie skinięcie głową i rozłączają się kierując się po dwóch różnych ścieżkach.

-Jeśli go pocałuje na pierwszej randce to mu wydłubie oczy.-Jisung mówi do swojej komórki przecierając jednocześnie mokre czoło. 

Jeśli rzekomy _Jackson Wang_ przekroczy granice pierwszej randki to blondyn nie wytrzyma! Nie po to tyle pokoleń buduje się tradycje, by jakiś zjeb postanowił złamać najważniejszą zasadę! Będzie na tyle blisko ich żeby mógł jak najszybciej interweniować, a jak mu się nie uda...To mu wydłubie oczy.

-Jisung uspokój się, wygląda na całkiem w porządku gościa. Patrz jak przyjaźnie ze sobą rozmawiają. Ja bym dał mu się pocałować na pierwszej randce- Jisung przewraca oczami, ale po chwili uświadamia sobie, że drugi tego nie może zauważyć.

-To że ty jesteś puszczalską ex-dziwką to nie znaczy, że Minho jest taki sam.

-Ale jeśli nie sprzeciwi mu się? Jeśli sam Minho będzie tego chciał? Po za tym nie jestem puszczalską ex-dziwką tylko kurwą z zasadami.

-Myślisz, że by chciał go pocałować? Patrz jak niekomfortowo wygląda!

-Moim zdaniem wygląda całkowicie w porządku.

Jisung oczywiście wszystko przekręca, złość która kumuluje się w jego ciele odbiera mu możliwość trzeźwego myślenia. Możliwość trzeźwego myślenia odbierają mu także cztery shoty najtańszej wódki, którą wzięli z Hyunjinem.

Minho idzie ramię w ramię z wyższym chłopakiem i przyjemnie się uśmiechając odpowiada na zadawane w jego stronę pytania. Jisunga irytuje fakt, że nie może usłyszeć o czym rozmawiają, a co jeśli on mu proponuje spełnienie jakichś nieludzkich, chorych fantazji! Minho nie może słuchać o takich rzeczach!

-Hyunjin trzymaj mnie, on go łapie za rękę.

-Jak mam cię trzymać jak jesteś ponad sto metrów o de mnie?!

Ułamek sekundy, Jisung zmierza w stronę spacerującej _pary._

Kolejna sekunda, Jisung jest przytwierdzony do ziemi przez wyższego od niego bruneta.

-Co ty do chuja robisz! Działamy w ukryciu! _U k r y c i u !_

Niestety ich ukrycie się nie potrwało długo. Minho z Jacksonem obrócili się słysząc niezbyt przyjemne dźwięki i obydwoje z zainteresowaniem przyglądali się zaistniałej sytuacji.

Jisung czuje jak na jego policzki wstępuje różowy kolor, a dłonie lekko drżą. Co on sobie myślał!? Odpycha od siebie Hyunjina kiedy ten odpuścił przyciskanie go do lodowatej, trochu mokrej ziemi i wstaje na nogi jak gdyby nigdy nic.

-O Minho, nie sądziłem, że cię tu spotkamy! O i wysokiznacznieprzystojnieszyodemnieprzydupasiektóryprzypałętałsięzinternetu...znaczy, ee Jackson mam racje?

Szatyn wygląda trochu na...zranionego? Oh Jisung znów zjebałeś. Blondyn przeczesuje swoje spalone od rozjaśniania włosy i wyciera lewą, spoconą dłoń w swoje z lekka brudne od błota spodnie. 

Wstyd. 

Jisung czuje wstyd.

-uh... Minho, kim oni są?- Jackson pyta się przyjemnym głosem, który brzęczy w uszach Jisunga. Brzmi miło. Wygląda miło. Jest lepszy od blondyna.

Minho posyła przepraszające spojrzenie w stronę zdezorientowanego Jacksona. Łapie go znów za dłoń i delikatnie ją pociera.

-Moi..przyjaciele-szatyn lekko spuszcza swoją głowę-Chodźmy już.

-Jisung farbowanie włosów kiedy jesteś smutny to nie najlepszy sposób na odreagowywanie.

Hyunjin opiera się o blat kuchenny odpalając kolejną tanią, ruską cygaretkę. Jisung wciera w swoją głowę farbę, intensywnie się skupiając na swoim odbiciu w małym, popękanym lustrze wiszącym obok lodówki.

Emocje dalej z niego nie zeszły. Ręce mu drżą i ma ochotę coś rozwalić, połamać na kawałki i nie zdziwi się gdy tym czymś będzie on sam jak się zrzuci ze schodów.

Całe jego życie, całe jego pierdolone życie starał się być najlepszy, wiele osób go podziwiało, matka go chwaliła. W szkole był autorytetem niektórych uczniów, w oczach innych był pomocny, rozsądny, był kimś kogo każdy by chciał mieć w swojej paczce przyjaciół. Na imprezach był jedną z tych osób, która zazwyczaj rozkręcała wszystko.

Ale nigdy jakoś go to nie obchodziło.

Mimo iż to w nim się narodził cały ten idealizm to kiedy już doszedł do upragnionego szczytu to nie sprawiało mu to szczęścia. Po paru innych osiągnięciach zaczął być obojętny na te wszystkie sukcesy, był jak lalka. Pusta, idealna lalka.

Ale teraz, teraz kiedy w końcu nie był najlepszy. Kiedy pojawiła się lepsza od niego osoba, osoba która potrafiła zawrócić w głowie _Minho_ , która pewnie teraz szepcze mu ciepłe słówka i sprawia, że drugiemu niekontrolowanie szybko bije serce...Jisung pierwszy raz z czystego serca zapragnął być najlepszy.

Zapragnął być tym, który rano daje Minho ciepłe pocałunki w skroń powodując, że u drugiego po całym ciele roznosi się mrowiące ciepło.

Zapragnął być tym, który w sytuacjach niebezpiecznych będzie chronił chłopaka, bo _kurwa_ jego bezpieczeństwo jest dla niego najważniejsze.

Zapragnął być tym, który będzie przynajmniej raz w tygodniu dawać mu bukiet kwiatów z listami miłosnymi, by drugi nie zapomniał o tym jak cholernie go kocha.

Zapragnął być tym, którym pierwszy raz w życiu nie może zostać.

-Teraz czterdzieści pięć minut muszę poczekać- Jisung kończy nakładać farbę i uprzednio ściągając brudne od niej rękawiczki, odbiera cygaretkę od Hyunjina. Zaciąga się nią i siada na blacie obok bruneta, który z niezbyt czytelnym spojrzeniem wpatruje się w Jisunga.

-Co mam teraz zrobić?- ex-blondyn czuje powiew chłodnego wiatru, który dostał się do pomieszczenia przez małe, ubrudzone okno. 

-Zapomnieć. 

-Jak?

-Felix?- Jisung krztusi się własną śliną i nerwowo obraca się w stronę Hyunjina. Przecież Felix to ich przyjaciel! W dodatku...najprawdopodobniej...w małym stopniu dalej podoba mu się Hyunjin, nie potrafiłby tego zrobić! Po za tym próbował już wybić sobie innymi ludźmi tego chuderlawego szatyna, który tak mu zawracał głowę.

-Jesteś pojebany!

-Myślałem...skoro skręcasz teraz...w _tę_ stronę to może...

-Nie jestem homoseksualny-Jisung z całą pewnością nie zakochałby się w innym mężczyźnie od Minho, w końcu..próbował. 

-No po chuju.

-Nie istnieją tylko dwie orientacje Hyunjin, doucz się.

-No ale tak czy siak...Felix by...No wiesz zadziałał może?

-Chcesz wykorzystać naszego przyjaciela, super- Cisza. Hyunjin nie chce go wykorzystać. Chce jednocześnie by Jisung zapomniał o Minho, a Felix zapomniał o nim- Ja jestem Minhoseksualny więc nic nie zadziała, nawet nie myśl o tym.

Po wypaleniu starej cygaretki znalezionej w rzeczach ojca bruneta, dwóch nastolatków przenosi się na zieloną obskubaną sofę z paczką marlboro. 

Jisung za miesiąc znów zaczyna serię konkursów, które zaczynają się znów w europie. Znów będzie musiał wyjechać i znów opuści Minho.

Może to dobrze, że sobie kogoś znalazł?

Kiedy on za równy miesiąc będzie w samolocie, słuchając naburmuszone babcie i krzyki małego dziecka, któremu zatkały się uszy Minho będzie szczęśliwy. Nie będzie zostawiony przez swojego chłopaka na cały miesiąc, a później może i dłużej jeśli Jisung przedostanie się dalej, a będzie miał miłość swojego życia przy sobie. 

Realizacja uderza Jisunga, skoro nie będzie mógł się opiekować szatynem to może lepiej...że nie są razem.

Hyunjin w pewnym sensie odczytuje jego naburmuszoną minę. Powolnym krokiem kieruje się do starego, drewnianego barku i wyciąga Jacka Danielsa z pięćdziesiątego czwartego, biorąc przy tym dwie niewielkie szklanki z logiem jakichś dennych marek.

Z powrotem siada na sofie i podaje jedną z nich Jisungowi, który mocno zaciska swoje palce na szkle. Brunet zastanawia się czy Jisung byłby w stanie zgnieść ją tak aby pękła, przez jego głowę przechodzi wizja zakrwawionej dłoni i wbitego w nią szkła, kiedy jednak widzi, że blondyn zdecydowanie nie zamierza niszczyć jego cennej szklanki, którą wygrał kiedyś w zakładzie, nalewa mu Whisky do połowy. 

-Hyunjin, dlaczego to tak boli?

Brunet nie odpowiada, dolewa mu kolejną połowę szklanki, może jak tak dalej pójdzie będzie musiał wziąć swoje cenne wino Conte di Campiano, które zdobył we Włoszech od jednej z pań publicznych.

Sam bierze swoją szklankę i bez popity wlewa w siebie alkohol, czując rozprowadzającą się gorycz. 

Jak on ma mu pomóc ze złamanym sercem? Do tej pory to on łamał serca innym!

-Może powinniście porozmawiać? Jak...no nie wiem, normalni ludzie?-Brunet odpala lekko złamanego papierosa, na którego będzie się za chwilę wkurwiał, wie o tym, a i tak szkoda mu brać tego niezniszczonego.

-Super, pójdę do niego i powiem, że nasze ostatnie pare miesięcy przyjaźni to kłamstwo bo tak naprawdę z każdym dniem chciałbym go przeruchać.

-Może nie tak dosadnie, bardziej romantycznie Jisung.

-Cokolwiek mu powiem...szczerego, to zniszczy naszą przyjaźń.

-Ale może poznasz wtedy jego punkt widzenia? Myślisz sobie _o nie jestem nieszczęśliwie zakochany,_ a tak naprawdę to nie wiesz czy Minho też nie jest taką pizdą jak ty i nie boi się powiedzieć tobie swoich uczuć, a jeśli nic nie czuje to wtedy przynajmniej będziesz miał potwierdzenie? Chwile poboli, a później _move on_ mordo, może poznasz innego Minho ty Minhoseksualisto i założycie sobie rodzinkę czy o czym ty tam marzysz. 

Lekki dreszcz przechodzi obydwóch kiedy kolejna fala zimna wpływa do niewielkiego pomieszczenia. Hyunjin postanawia w końcu zamknąć okno w kuchni, mimo pory roku nadszedł ten jeden dzień, w który większość osób postanawia zostać w ciepłych, przyjemnych mieszkaniach marząc o tym żeby ciepłe dni jak najszybciej do nich powróciły.

Przy zamykaniu kuchennego okna brunet słyszy ciche puknięcia w drzwi, tak ciche, że gdyby dalej siedział na starej, brudnej sofie w salonie pewnie by ich nie usłyszał. Drepcze jak najszybciej do drewnianych drzwi i otwiera je.

-O wilku mowa- Hyunjin przechyla głowę i skina nią w stronę wysokiego szatyna, który przemoczony był od deszczu do suchej nitki.

-Jest u ciebie Jisung?-Jego głos drży, a spływające po jego policzkach krople mogły być łzami, zważając na to, że jego oczy były lekko zaczerwienione.

-Daję tobie i twojemu Romeo dwadzieścia minut, tyle mi zajmie wzięcie paczki Ramyeon i energetyka ze sklepu za rogiem. Nie pierdolcie się w moim salonie tylko jak już do czegoś dojdzie to przenieście się do pokoju.

-Hyunjin nie..-Ale brunet wyszedł już z mieszkania i podreptał po schodach na dół.

Minho drapie się po głowie i niepewnie wchodzi przez próg. Jak zwykle w tym miejscu wita go nieprzyjemny zapach dymu, a z parę razy zrzuconego z balkonu radia dobiega zmutowany głos Davida Bowiego.

Przechodzi szybko przez niewielki korytarz i wchodzi do niezbyt rozległego salonu, gdzie po środku na sofie siedział Jisung z założonym na włosy workiem plastikowym.

-Farbujesz włosy?- Siada obok niego i patrzy na pustą szklankę, którą chłopak ściska w dłoniach. Jisung lekko kiwa głową nie siląc się na wydobycie z siebie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku.

-Jackson i ja zostaniemy tylko przyjaciółmi-Po dłuższej chwili Minho wypowiada te słowa. Musi jakoś zacząć te rozmowę, a myślał nad tym bardzo, bardzo długo. Stresuje się niemiłosiernie, zaciska swoje chude dłonie na końcu czarnej bluzy i czuje jak na jego czole pojawiają się krople potu, które zmieszają się zaraz z deszczówką, albo jego łzami.

-Serio, wszedłeś na portal randkowy by zfriendzonować typa?-Jisung odpowiada ostro, sprawiając, że drugi lekko zadrżał. Dawno nie słyszał tego tonu głosu i zdecydowanie nie chciał usłyszeć go teraz.

-Jisung, uświadomiło mi to, że nie chce żadnych typów z portalu randkowego, chce być z tobą i jak zawsze musiałem się dostosowywać do innych to ten jeden raz w moim życiu chcę być egoistą. Chce móc nazywać cię _swoim._


	17. 17

-Jisung, uświadomiło mi to, że nie chce żadnych typów z portalu randkowego, chce być z tobą i jak zawsze musiałem się dostosowywać do innych to ten jeden raz w moim życiu chcę być egoistą. Chce móc nazywać cię _swoim._

-Um Minho-Jisung nerwowo odkłada niewielką szklankę na stół-Bo ja ogólnie to się bardzo cieszę i take tam, nawet miałem załamanie przez Jacksona, ale muszę zmyć farbę.

Szatyn mruga kilka razy i odprowadza wzrokiem niewielką sylwetkę chłopaka. Kiedy znika z pola jego widzenia to wzdycha mocno i opuszcza głowę. _Co to ma znaczyć?!_ Jisung natomiast podtrzymuje się nad umywalką z trudem łapiąc oddech. 

_"Chcę móc nazywać cię swoim"_ brzęczy mu ciągle w głowie sprawiając, że przyjemna fala ciepła roznosi się po jego brzuchu. Przymyka oczy, a dłońmi leniwie szczypie się po swoich dłoniach. Jest szczęśliwy.

-To nie jest sen..- Uśmiecha się do siebie jak głupi i energicznie spłukuje niebieską farbę. Później jak najszybciej myje włosy szamponem i staje przed lustrem biorąc nową suszarkę Hyunjina. Odgłos suszarki dociera do uszu Minho, który dalej z zdezorientowaniem siedzi na kanapie cierpliwie czekając na Jisunga. Skoro czekał tyle miesięcy to może poczekać jeszcze parę minut.

Po chwili Jisung wchodzi do pokoju z dwiema herbatkami i z niebieskimi włosami.

-Pasują ci-Mówi Minho skupiając się na odcieniu niebieskiego, przypomina worki na śmieci do których wrzuca się papier.

-Uh..Masz herbatkę- Niezręcznie. Jisung tak by opisywał ten moment w wypracowaniach na języku koreańskim. Podaje kubek z wymalowanym króliczkiem Minho i siada obok niego wyraźnie spięty- To ten, na czym my to...

A Minho pochyla się, tak ostrożnie, biorąc wdech i go wypuszczając. Ich serca mocno biją, tak głośno, że stają się dla nich słyszalne, a szatyn jest tak blisko, tak blisko, że Jisung nie czuje swoich nóg i nie czuje swoich palców i nie czuje pustki pomieszczenia, ani nie czuje dymu z papierosów Hyunjina, który nie zdążył ulecieć wraz z letnim, burzowym powietrzem przez okno. Jedyne co czuje to Minho, wypełniający Jisunga niekontrolowaną pulą emocji. 

-Mogę cię pocałować?- Drżący głos chłopaka dociera do jego uszu a Jisung kiwa głową, łapiąc za szyję chłopaka i przyciągając go do siebie.

To nie jest pierwszy raz kiedy Jisung całuje Minho, ale pierwszy raz tak to odczuwa. Pierwszy raz zwraca uwagę na to jak jego usta są delikatne, kiedy je przygryza czuje się jakby przygryzał watę cukrową, a on sam się rozpuszcza i dryfuje nieważki po oceanie uczuć. Minho jest słodki.

Minho próbuje przybliżyć się jeszcze bardziej o ile to w ogóle możliwe, ale Jisung go uprzedza wstawiając ręce pod jego nogi i usadawiając go sobie na udach. 

-Muszę zrzucić coś z siebie-Odzywa się Jisung.

-Proszę niech to będzie twój podkoszulek.

-Hyunjin tu zaraz będzie więc nie... Chciałbym ci tylko powiedzieć...Znaczy się zapytać czy tak oficjalnie mogę cię nazwać swoim chłopakiem?-Minho przeczesuje niebieskie włosy Jisunga i się śmieje delikatnie.

-Nie, nie możesz.

Minho kładzie dłoń na lewym policzku Jisunga i kciukiem pociera jego zaróżowione policzki. 

-Kochałem cię wcześniej, ale nigdy się tak nie czułem. Całowałem cię kiedyś ale mnie nigdy to nie rozpalało aż do tego stopnia, Jisung. Może to nasz ostatni dzień, ostatni miesiąc, ale chcę żebyś się codziennie czuł jakbyśmy mieli przeżyć razem całe życie.

-Zadałem ci jedno pytanie, a ty takim czymś strzelasz. Znaczy nie no podoba mi się, czyli ostatecznie mam nazywać cię mężem, tak?

-Interpretacja dowolna.

-No to ptaszki cieszy mnie to i takie tam, ale mieliście przenieść się do sypialni bo ja będę tu robić zaraz zupkę- Hyunjin wchodzi do salonu z workiem pełnym zakupów i usadawia je na stoliku. 

-Woah twój nosek wygląda na bardzo zmarznięty-Jisung przysuwa się do Minho i składa na jego nosie malutki, krótki pocałunek. Mały kotek wskakuje na nich, a oni uśmiechając się do siebie przytulają go.

-Moje usta też coś ostatnio zmarzły-Minho nastawia buzie chcąc uzyskać od _jego chłopaka_ kolejny pocałunek. Jisung kręci głową i wstaje z łóżka zostawiając dąsającego się szatyna z małym kotkiem. Jego mama zaraz zacznie na nich krzyczeć jak nie zejdą na zrobiony przez nią obiad, już wołała ich raz, a niebiesko włosy nie chce testować jej wytrzymałości. 

Staje przy drzwiach i czeka aż Minho ociągając się wstanie z łóżka.

-Jisung... Jeszcze chwilkę, proszę?- Rozszerza ręce z nadzieją, że niższy się do niego przytuli. Kiedy jednak to nie nadchodzi leniwie się podnosi i zmierza w kierunku wyjścia-Ale później dostanę całuska tak?

-Ale nie przy moich..rodzicach, dobrze? 

Ramię w ramię wychodzą z pomieszczenia i po schodach zmierzają w kierunku jadalni. Seungmin wraz z rodzicami siedzą już przy stole i witają się ze spóźnionymi nastolatkami. Minho i Jisung siadają na wolnych krzesłach i przysuwają do siebie miskę zupy. 

Jisung kolejny raz może powiedzieć, że jest szczęśliwy. Wprawdzie nie powiedział jeszcze rodzicom o jego związku, w końcu oficjalnie są dopiero razem parę dni, ale nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na myśl, że siedzi teraz ze swoim _rodzeństwem, ojcem i kochankiem._

Oczywiście, to że jadł z mamą też go uszczęśliwiało po prostu reszta jest dla niego dalej pewnego rodzaju nowością.

-Jisunggie, nie uśmiechaj się do talerza tylko zacznij jeść zanim będzie zimne!- Jego matka wyrywa go z transu. Rodzice z Seungminem jadą zaraz zapisać go na kurs prawa jazdy, co oznacza, że dwójka nastolatków będą mieć wolny dom przez parę godzin, za co Jisung jest...wdzięczny. Obydwoje dokończyli szybko posiłek i ruszyli w stronę kuchni z zamiarem zabrania przekąsek. Wsypali do dużej miski paczkę chipsów i pognali w stronę pokoju chłopaka.

-Jak wyjdziecie to zamknijcie dom!-Krzyknął Jisung zanim ostatecznie zniknął za drzwiami jego pokoju. 

Stawia starannie na nocnym stoliku miskę z chipsami i odwraca się do jego chłopaka.

_Jego chłopaka, jego chłopaka, jego chłopaka._

W głowie milion razy powtarzał już sobie te słowa, cieszy się, że w tej sytuacji to Minho okazał się tym mniej pizdowatym i wyznał pierwszy swoje uczucia. Przecież Jisung prędzej by zdechł niż to zrobił! A to podobno on jest tym odważniejszym, pewniejszym siebie.

Łapie Minho w talii i przysuwa go do siebie.

-Minho czy dalej masz zimne usta?

THE END


End file.
